Mrs Fred Weasley
by C.Weasley
Summary: Fred thought his life was over when his parents said he already had a bride he didn't know. Hermione shows up at the Joke Shop late one night, telling Fred how he can take control of his future, despite what Mrs. Weasley wants. Will they fall in love?
1. Hermione Saved the Day

Fred Weasley stared at his mother, completely shocked by the news she just shared with him. Surely she must be joking.

"You can't do this to me!" He suddenly shouted, an anger to his voice that surprised Molly Weasley.

Arthur Weasley sat the kitchen table, calmly watching the interaction between mother and son.

"Yes I can, Fred Weasley! You _will_ marry Elizabeth Branford! You are bound by magic. She's a lovely girl, she's a friend of Fleur's." Fred's eyes narrow at the mention of his sister-in-law. Fleur changed Bill. She _tamed _him. A man shouldn't be tamed like some sort of wild animal! And everyone knew Molly Weasley didn't like Felur; her friends were bound to have similar horrible personalities. Or lack thereof.

"I'm _in _a relationship, Mother! What am I supossed to do, dump the girl?" Fred asked, glaring at his mother. He crossed his arms and started pacing.

"Son, your mother and I didn't want this for you. But it was this... or something much worse." Arthur said quietly eyes trained on his unpredictable son. He always admired Fred and George's determination and stubornness.

"What's worse than an arranged marrage, Dad?" Fred demanded. He been on the defensive for a while, especially after Hermione Granger had arrived at the Burrow. Arthur had noticed the growing attraction between Fred and Hermione... which didn't surprise him at all. Hermione was a stickler for rules, whereas Fred broke them. They were opposites. But there is an old Muggle saying that applied to the situation. Arthur couldn't remember... Oh, yes! 'Opposites attract'. The phrase fit his boy and Hermione very well.

"My boy, you need to do this. Don't ask questions, just do it for your family. We know it's difficult." Arthur says, in hope it'd appease his son's temper.

Fred looked at his parents once more and then suddenly disappeared with a loud _**pop.**_

* * *

"Poor Fred," Hermione Granger muttered as she moved to put the the Extendable Ears away. It was ironic to be using them to listen in on a conversation Fred was having with his parents. He did help to create the damn things, after all.

She supposed they wouldn't have needed the genius invention anyway. The fight was heard throughout the whole house... and it was a big house.

"What happens if he doesn't marry her," Ginny Weasley whispered, concerned for her older brother.

Ron and Harry were sitting on Ron's bed, completely flummoxed at what they just heard. Ron glanced at Ginny briefly but he was unable to hold the girl's gaze.

"There has to be a to save him." Hermione confidently declared, startling the whole room out of it's stupor. If anyone could find a way out, it'd be Hermione.

"Hermione, you heard my mum. He'd get in some sort of trouble." Ron stated the obvious, glancing at Hermione. She was leaning against the door and so was Ginny. They'd been the ones working the Extendable Ears.

"Poor Fred," Harry echoed Hermione's earlier comment. He didn't know what else to say but he desperately wanted to make this easier for Ginny.

"I wonder if George has a secret arranged marrage, too." Ginny suddenly said, a curious look on her face. Ron looked at her and Hermione watched he discovered another meaning behind the question.

"What if we _all_ have arranged marriages, Gin?" He stared at his sister. She looked equally surprised by the possibility and it was as if she hadn't considered it herself.

"Well, we've got no choice but to demand an answer." She decided, opening the door to the stairs and walked out of the room. Ron reluctantly follows.

"I think it's best if we stay up here, Harry." Hermione whispered as she sat beside her friend. Harry nodded in relief. He didn't want to walk into the middle of a family argument.

Suddenly there was a roar of voices from downstairs. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, eyes wide with surprise.

"Well, we don't have to ask them if they're to be married or not." Harry grinned; sometimes the Weasley temper was a good thing. He didn't have to ask his best friend or the girl he loved if they would be married to a person they didn't know.

"DRACO BLOODY MALFOY?" Ginny's voice floated up the stairway. Her voice cut through the silence. Ron and Ginny must be listening to their parents instead of simply yelling at them.

"Poor Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, her hand covered her open mouth. Crookshanks jumped into Hermione's lap. Her half-kneazel had picked up on her distress and was offering her comfort. It was an unusual move for Crookshanks.

"What?" Harry asked, hoping he hadn't heard his worst nightmare. Ginny couldn't marry Malfoy! Ginny was _his_.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY! YOU WILL NOT SPEAK WITH SUCH A FOUL MOUTH!" Mrs. Weasley demanded, anger clear in her screaming voice. The delay surprised Hermione; Mrs. Weasley was just now reacting to her daughter's language?

"PANSY PARKINSON?" Ron bellowed, his voice cracking as he said Pansy's last name. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, shocked once again. Poor Ginny _and _Ron! They were about to be married into well-known Death Eater families!

"At least Fred's not marrying to a Slytherin," Harry muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

Hermione and Harry heard someone stomping up the stairs followed by a door slamming shut. Ginny. She was infamous for slamming doors.

The door to their own room opened seconds later to reveal Ron standing in the doorway. His expression was emotionless as he stared at his two best friends. He was being forecd to _marry _a_ Death Eater! _It was an unimaginable future that was slowly becoming a reality.

"We're so sorry, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed passionately. As Hermione stood, Crookshanks slid of her lap and onto the floor with a thud accompanied a very angry meow. Hermione rushed over to Ron and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione muttered into Ron's shoulder. They stood there like that for a few moments before Harry dared to speak.

"Ginny's married off to Malfoy, then?" Harry asked, bitterness in his voice.

"Yeah, mate. Sorry. She was crying and screaming downstairs." Ron admitted, looking over Hermione's shoulder at Harry. The two separated as they realized Harry had once again lost somebody very important to him.

* * *

"Fred?" George asked as he stared at his twin. His twin was in a rage; a rage he's never seen from Fred before. He threw plates around the flat, growling something about their mother. Wait, their Mum was involved?

"Fred!? What'd Mum do this time?" He asked, trying to bring humor into the situation. Fred stopped throwing dishes and looked at his twin for the first time since he Apparated to their flat.

"She... she's marrying me off! To some chit named Elizabeth Brandford. I don't even know who she is!"

George could only stare at his brother. Marriage? To someone he didn't know?

"Wait- am I in a deal like that, too, Fred?" George asked his brother, a queasy feeling hitting his stomach like a ton of bricks.

"Probably. I think I heard Ginny scream." He commented as a book hit the wall. It bounced off the wall and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Ron, too?" George needed to calculate his probability of this affecting him, too.

"Yeah, I think so." Fred answered as he chucked a class bowl at the wall. It shattered just to the left of where George was sitting. It was the first dish they'd put in their cupboards. Their mother had given it to them as an apartment warming present.

"FRED WEASLEY!" George bellowed, glaring at his brother. His brother has officially lost his mind. Fred couldn't keep throwing their possessions at walls. There would be nothing left in the flat.

"Wha-? Oh. Sorry, George. Didn't mean to take it out on you, mate. I'm just so... _angry_!" He admitted, falling down onto the couch.

"I'm going to go talk to Mum. I need to know if I'm in an arranged marrage, too." George disappeared with a **_pop._**

**"**Fine, leave me in my time of need," Fred muttered, focusing on the liquor cabinet. He grinned, knowing that they had enough alcohol to get himself rip-roaring drunk. Only Muggle liquor could do the trick because he had a high tolerance for Wizard liquor.

Four hours later and George still hasn't returned to their flat. If Fred were sober, he'd be worried.

"Fred?" A familiar, tentative voice asked. He twisted around to see who was in his flat. He frowned when he realized his little brother's best friend was standing behind him. Hermione watched him and Fred saw disgust across her features.

He groaned. He was about to get yelled at by a little girl.

"Fred Weasley, are you _drunk?"_ Hermione asked, spitting the last word out like it was contaminated. Fred clapped slowly because clapping takes coordination and he doesn't have that at the moment.

"Well done, Granger. Got it again! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Fred says, chuckling at his own joke.

"Oh, well. I came here to tell you I've found a way out of your deal... but it's up to you." He glared at her as she spoke. She looked around the apartment at the broken glass and the books lying a few inches from the walls. She glared at the Whiskey bottle beside him.

"Fred, you nearly ruined literature!" She exclaimed, her loud voice making him flinch. She doesn't care. She'd scream at him if even he asked her to quiet down.

"Oi, Hermione. It's jus' a few books. Nothin' you can't replace." He said, eyebrows drawing together as he heard his slurred words.

"They're _books!_ You can't throw them against a wall, Fred! They have feelings, too!" Hermione instantly turned red, realizing the silliness she just said. He grinned at her, resisting every urge to laugh at her. The laughter would be too much for his stomach, he'd probably vomit in front of her. Not a pretty image for innocent little Hermione Jane Granger. He would humiliate himself in front of her, not that his humility mattered.

"So, bookworm, what plan has your pretty little head come up with now?" Fred asked, purposefully acting like a jerk. He was like, and he shuddered at the thought, Snape_. _But he care; she was distrurbing his excessive drinking.

"Are you going to remember what I tell you in the morning?" Hermione asked, glaring at him. She was accusing him of being drunk! He'd be offended... if only she wasn't right.

"Hermione, tell me what you came here to tell me."

"I... have a plan. It'll work, but we have to keep it a secret. Meaning you can't tell George, or Ron, or _anybody._" Hermione said, clearly stressing the importance of this secret.

Hermione was frustrated with him. Not that it was the first time she was ever frustrated with Fred Weasley. But he was _drunk! _Drunk! Like a sailor on leave for the night. Although Hermione supposed she couldn't blame him, she wouldn't be happy if her mum and dad suddenly declared she was bethrothed to someone she didn't love. Or even know.

"_Siccus!" _Hermione declared, flicking her wand and pointing it at Fred.

Fred glared at her as he recognizing the healing charm. A healing charm that made him completely sober. Damn the girl!

"Oh, don't be mad at me! I can't talk to you when you're drunk off your arse," She muttered.

How does she know the sobering spell? Fred asked himself, watching her rumage though her bag.

"Here. I have a marriage liscence."

"For me? What a _wonderful_ present, Hermione." He said, glaring at her. He'd almost managed to forget that he was betrothed to that Elizabeth woman.

"FRED. It's not for you and Elizabeth. It's for you and _me._" She said, pausing to let the words sink into his thick skull.

What had she just said? She... she was willing to marry him? To save him from Elizabeth? He wouldn't mind being married to Hermione, now that he truly thought about it.

She was growing into a beautiful young woman. She was the 'most intelligent witch of her age' according to the _Daily Prophet_. She was loyal, he knew that much. She'd followed Ron and Harry around for years, never backing down even in the face of grave danger. He knew she was strong. She was a Muggle, but she was a _Witch_. That had to take some guts. Hermione knew him well, she'd been punishing him since she became a Prefect. She knew how to punish him and more importantly she knew how to make him think twice before he acted like an idiot. She secretly laughed at his jokes- but only when it was just the two of them. They'd spent time in the Gryffindor Common Room together. He'd research for some new invention and she'd finish her homework._ Or fix his brother's. _

She was Ron's best friend. Hell, Ron has had a crush on her since the beginning of their third year. Ron nor Fred had asked her to the Yule Ball but she'd gone with Viktor Krum. She couldn't be ashamed about that. Viktor saw something in Hermione just like Ron and Fred did. But Ron didn't realize what he had right in front of his face. That git.

"Hermione, I can't do that to Ron." He said, thinking clearly. His confession surprised her.

"I was expecting you'd say that," She admitted. Oh, good. She has a plan. Typical Hermione.

"We don't have to tell Ron until _after_ we're married. Then he has to live with it. He doesn't need me as a love interest anyways, he has Pansy Parkinson now. As much as he hates that. But I'm not going to let him cheat on her with me." That was true... Ron had Pansy.

"Hermione, are you sure you want to be stuck with me your whole life? Wizarding marriages last until the partner dies, Hermione. _'Til Death Do Us Part_ is taken quite literally in the Wizarding world." She looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"_I know,_ Fred. I'm not a dunderhead." She said, stealing one of Snape's favorite adjectives.

"Hermino-" She cut him off, her kiss shocked him down to his core. She was _bold_. Hermione Granger was kissing _him_, Fred Weasley, and why wasn't he kissing her back, dammit?

He started kissing her back, putting pressure on her lips. She pulled away to briefly smile at him but kissed him back. Her hands slowly began to tangle in his hair as he kissed her. The feeling of her hands in his hair only made him want to keep kissing her. She pulled away from him, pushing him gently with her hands on his chest. They were both breathless. He took her breath away. Or maybe she was just tired from their snogging.

"See, Fred? We're good together. We may not like it, but we are." She whispered, her gaze trained on him.

"If we sign the marrage contract they can't make you marry Elizabeth. I researched it, Fred. But... if _we _marry instead, we still have to keep up the terms of the marriage. Your parents approached Elizabeth's, so the Weasley terms have to be met." She said, confusing him.

"Terms_?_" He asked, confused. She was too damn smart for her own good.

"Your parents made arrangements with Elizabeth's parents. Agreements, if you will. She was to provide you with children within the first two years of your marriage." Hermione couldn't look at him, she tore her gaze away from his.

"So... if we get married, we have to have a child?" He wasn't sure he liked that. But he might be able to if their child was a tiny repleca of Hermione.

"Every two years or so... until we have seven. The same number of children your parents had. They'll be easier on us after we have one or two," She said, shrugging as if the whole thing made sense.

"_SEVEN?" _He asked, internally cursing his parents. How could they be so... _stupid? _They must not have realized the hardships that came with parenting a gigantic family.

"Yeah. Seven. I guess I'm okay with seven, I always wanted a big family. I only have a sister and we don't get along." Hermione admitted, blushing a little. But it only makes her beautiful.

"I... I guess I'm okay with seven, too. It'd be like I was a kid all over again." Fred said, realizing his childhood wasn't so bad despite all the difficulties.

"So, Fred Weasley. What do you say?" She asked again, a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"Hermione, do you even have to ask?" He responded, grinning back on her.


	2. Bunny Slippers

Hermione made Fred sign the contract within the hour, desperately hoping he wouldn't change his mind.

Hermione couldn't believe it; she'd gotten Fred to marry her! She smiled at her next thought.

She was Mrs. Hermione Weasley!!

She had to... she had to tell her _parents_! She hadn't thought of that. Perfect.

Fred was lounging on the couch, almost ignoring her presence.

"Fred... I have to tell my parents," Hermione declares.

"_What?_" Fred asks, looking at his new wife with confusion. _His wife._.. he liked the sound of that.

Fred associated the word _wife_ with _tamed_. Suddenly Fred realized he didn't care if Hermione tamed him, it was _Hermione Granger_. Or Hermione Weasley... he supposed.

"Fred-- tomorrow, we need to go see my parents!" She says, screeching loudly. Fred winces. He's beginning to hate Hermione's screeching, even when he's sober.

"What? I thought this was supossed to be a _secret_!" He says, causing her to glare at him.

"Fred, it was. Until we've been married, we're married now." Hermione says, but she's not looking at Fred; she's looking at the floor.

"Okay, we'll Apparate to your parent's tomorrow for lunch." Fred sounds pleased with himself for coming up with the idea.

Hermione just glares at him.

"Fred, my parents are Muggles! We can't just Apparate in for a suprise visit." She says, crossing her arms, still glaring at her husband.

"How was I supossed to know that?" Fred asks, and then he realizes that was the stupidest thing he could've said.

"FRED WEASLEY!! You _know_ I'm a Muggle, therefore, my parents must be Muggles!" She says, nearly yelling at him. He flinches, not wanting to fight on their wedding night.

Hermione suddenly dissapears, and Fred decides he isn't going after her. Let her sulk in her anger.

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG

"Hermione?!" Ginny asks, rubbing her eyes. She peers at her friend, wondering why Hermione's turning red with anger.

There's only one person that makes Hermione that furious. When did Fred come home?

"I do something _to save him_, and he forgets my parents are Muggles!" Hermione hisses, sitting herself down on the bed next to Ginny's own.

"Hermione... who're you talking about?"

"_Your stupid brother_." Hermione's really angry now, her voice slowly creshendoing. The door opens, and Ginny's blinded by the sudden light. Ginny covers her eys with her forearms, groaning.

"_Ronald Weasley, _shut the door." The door shuts, but the voice that responds isn't Ron's.

"Hermione!! I forgot your parents were Muggles!" _Fred_ says, shocking his little sister.

"FRED?" Ginny loudly asks, making Hermione and Fred shush her simultainously.

"Ginny, do be quiet, or I'll make you the new test subject." Fred threatens, and his sister turns cooperative, instantly. That doesn't mean she can't ask questions later!

"FRED WEASLEY, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT _NOW_!!" Mrs. Weasley's voice carries up to Ginny's room, causing all three teenagers to flinch.

"Shit!" Fred swears, groaning.

"FRED!!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THIS HOUSE. THE CLOCK SAYS SO." She screeches, impatinent with her disobedient son.

"Fred, she's waking up the whole house," Hermione whispers as she hears Ron and Harry's footsteps. Fred leans over and kisses Hermione's cheek, muttering apologies.

He turns and exits the room, leaving the door open behind him. Ron and Harry stare at the door open mouthed. Why was Fred in Hermone and Ginny's room?

Hermione's face is crimson, a color Ron enjoys on Hermione's cheeks. It makes her seem more... innocent. Instead of smiling at him, like her usual geeting, she glares. Ron looks at Harry, but Harry's busy staring at Ginny.

"Hermione... what did Fred want?" Hermione stares at Ron, her face burning in embarassment.

"He... wanted..." For once in her life, Hermione can't think of a good lie to tell Ron. I don't want to snog, Ron. I'm too tired. Ron, I don't want to cuddle, it's too warm. Hermione thought of the many excuses she's thrown at Ron the past year. His confidence has been growing, and his advancements have become more serious. Hermione wonders if he's been practicing with a certain Slytherin. She didn't remeber his fury matching Ginny's when he found out his fate. Ginny and Ron's tempers were activated by similar things. Ginny had remained downstairs for _hours_ until she decided she wasn't going to win by fighting.

You see, Hermione had waited until Ginny was alseep before Apparating to Fred's flat. Hermione didn't want Ginny to wake up to an empty room.

"Ron, do you fancy being married to Pansy?" Hermioine asks Ron, looking up at him. His face turns a crimson color that almost matches the one on Hermione's cheeks.

"It's better then being married to... to... _Luna_. Or," Ron shudders, "Lavender, Pavarti, or Padma." Harry's nose also crinkles in disgust. Hermione grins, knowing Ron has a 'secret' fancy for Pansy.

"Ron, those are lovely girls. Well, except for Lavender." Hermione adds, remembering Ron and Lavender's affair (for lack of a better word) during their 6th year.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!!!! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!! YOU AND YOUR _HUSBAND _HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO." Mrs. Weasley's screeching, yet again, is heard up in Ginny's room. Hermione stares at the floor, as Ron, Ginny and Harry stare at her with identical expressions of shock. Ginny's also has a hint of hurt.

"There's only one other person in the kitchen, Hermione, besides Mum. And Mum isn't your husband," Ron says, glaring at his former best friend. How could she marry without telling him!? And from the looks of things, she hadn't told Ginny or Harry either.

Hermione remains silent, and she walks out of the room.

Harry noticed a distinct look of _pride _painted across Hermione's delicate features. Well, at least Fred wasn't stealing Hermione's pride.

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG

"Hermione, I couldn't _not_ tell her." Fred declares the moment Hermione steps off the bottom step and into the kitchen.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sit at the ktichen table in their pj's. Mrs. Weasley's hair is littered with hair rollers, and Mr. Weasley's stuble is across his face.

Hermione doesn't have to be ashamed, she can still be herself. This is her family, it was even before she married Fred.

"Fred, don't use double negatives." Hermione corrects her husband, sitting beside him at the table. Mr. Weasley chuckles, earning a stern glare from his wife. His chuckle quickly dies with an awkward cough.

"Explain. From the _beginning_," Mrs. Weasley orders, seating herself beside her husband.

"I couldn't let Fred marry Elizabeth, Mrs. Weasley. She couldn't take him from me." Hermione says, surprising eveyone at the table.

"You could have, Hermione. Fred was never _yours._ He was promised to Elizabeth. What's that nice young girl going to do now, hum?" Mrs. Weasley asks, crossing her arms. She stares at Hermione, and then at her son. She should have expected this from Fred, but not Hermione. Hermione wouldn't break the rules.

"Mum, Elizabeth's going to be as happy as I am. Nobody likes arranged marrages." Fred says, trying to make his mother feel better.

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley. Fred and I have been quietly dating for a few months now." Hermione says, shocking everyone, yet again.

Fred thinks she's going to get them into worse trouble. A secret relationship!? What was the stupid woman thinking?

"What did you say, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asks, looking at Hermione. The hate is almost gone from her eyes, and Fred looks at Hermione in shock. What Hermione said actually worked! His mother was loosing her temper. Fred catches his father's eye. Arthur Weasley grins in appreation. He always knew Hermione was brillant.

"Fred and I have been secretly dating for the past few months. We realized our anger was just sexual tension, and he suggsted that we..." Hermione struggles for an approprate word, ingoring the glares Fred's throwing at her. Instead, Hermione looks at Mr. Weasley. Hermione notices that the old man is _grinnng_ at her, as if hey were dating all along. Hermione stares at him in momentary surprise.

"He suggested we date, you know. He thought it would make us more comftorable aroud each other, and it really has." Hermione explains, and it sounds logical in _her_ brain. But S.P.E.W. sounded logical in her brain, too. She wasn't convinced her plan was sound, at least not yet.

"So, Fred, this wasn't just a plan to get out of marrying Elizabeth?" Mrs. Weasley asks, turning her attention on her son. Hermione hopes Fred's smart enough to come up with a proper response without her help.

"Of course not, Mum. I love Hermione; I don't know what'd I'd do without her." He says, grinning at his mother. Suddenly, there's a thudding noise coming down the stairs. Mr. Weasley raises his eye brows, looking at Fred. Fred only shrugs in response, clulesss. It wasn't one of his pranks. He wasn't _that _angry with his parents. Well, not anymore.

"_RONALD!" _Mrs. Wealsley exclaims, watching her youngest son tumble down the tall flight of stairs.

Mr. Weasley, Hermione and Fred remain seated at the table. They stare at Ron in surprise, whose curled in a awkward ball on the kitchen floor.

Mrs. Weasley immediately rushes over to him, pulling out her wand.

"Mrs. Weasley, can I help you?" Hermione asks, walking over to Mrs. Weasley's side. She lookes down at Ron's bruised jaw.

"Now, now, dear. Don't be silly. You and Fred go on upstairs. It's after midnight" She scolds, casting a levatation charm and moving her son over to the couch.

"But Mrs. Weasley-" Hermione protests, following after Mrs. Weasley and Ron, who is still in the air.

"Hermione Weasley, you best go upstairs. You're telling your parents your foolishness tomorrow, or I'll tell them. And you should really call me Molly, honey." Mrs. Weasley says, grinning broadly at her new daughter in law. Hermione's mouth opens, and Mrs. Weasley glances at Fred, who is still beside the kitchen table.

"Fred, take Hermione upstairs. She must be exausted, and you can't be fully awake, either." She scolds, watching the glances Hermione and Fred exchange. So, they hadn't slept together yet, Mrs. Weasley thought. That's honorable then, especially these days.

"Fred..." Mrs. Weasley warns, looking at her son and Hermione. She glares at each of them, but not in a mean way. Fred's the first one to give in.

"Sure, Mum. We'll see you in the morning. Come on, 'Mione." Mrs. Weasley smiles at her son, and she watches the two of them walk up the stairs. The stairs Ronald had just tumbeled down... why did he _tumble_ down the stairs?

"Goodnight, Hermione." Fred whispers, kissing her lightly. He pulls her in, hugging her to him.

Hermione smiles at Fred, standing on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. She whispers a goodnight before she dissapears into Ginny's room.

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG

"Fred!" A voice shouts, waking him. He looks around the room, surprised to see Hermione standing by the door. She's in her... nightgown. Her feet are covered with pink, fluffy bunny slippers. He grins at her.

"Hermione, why're you waking me up? It's only... _2:16am_." Fred says, glancing at the Muggle clock his father had placed on his nightstand.

"Ginny kicked me out." Hermione admits, staring at the floor. He wonders why she came to him in the middle of the night. Oh, he remembers, she was his _wife_. His.

"She did what?" He asks, confused. Ginny, his sister, kicked Hermione, his wife... out? It's too early in the morning to form coherent thoughts.

"Fred, she's not happy with me. In fact, she's rather furious with me. Same with Harry. And if Ron was concious, he'd be angry with me, too." Hermione declares, a lone tear rolling down her cheek. Fred feels a tiny crack start to grow on his heart.

"Hermione, love, they'll come around. We just have to... show them we match." He says, earning a tiny smile from her.

"Hop in," He declares, turning the covers down on the other side of the bed. Well, lifting them up, since the covers are rumpled everywhere.

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG

Hermione wakes, a feeling of fear deep in her chest. She can feel her heart thudding nervously inside her.

Where was she? This wasn't Ginny's room... wait. What is _that?_ Hermione's thought process comes to a screeching halt when she realizes there's a arm wrapped around her waist.

A muscled arm, curled posessively around her waist. _Harry_? Hermione asks herself, confused. Harry's the only man she knows with muscles. Harry's muscles were well-defined from his years of Quidditch.

"Fred!! Well done, mate." A booming voice startles Hermione, making her jerk against the body that's next to her.

Wait a second, _FRED?_ Hermione's brain was working itself into overdrive, trying to figure out why she had Fred Weasley's arm around her.

While she was wearing her most revealing nightgown, too. Hermione wanted to throw up. She's never felt this confused in her entire life.

"G'way, Lee." Fred murmurs, his breath hot against the back of her neck.

"Fred, we've gotta talk. 'Bout Quidditch." Hermione's surprised Fred didn't instantly jump out of bed. Fred Weasley _loved _Quidditch.

"Come by the shop later, mate. Sleep," Fred murmurs, almost incoherently.

"Fine, I'll go talk to George." Lee says, slightly offended. Hermione hears a loud _**pop**_signifiying Lee's departure.

"Fred..." Hermione murmurs, turning to face him.

"Hermione, love. Good morning." He whispers, smiling at her. She smiles back, honestly happy. Sure she's still confused (which is rare), but she was happy.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, breakfast awaits downstairs!" George's teasing voice calls. Mr. and _Mrs._ Weasley? Did that mean Hermione was Fred's... wife?

Oh, wait.

The floodgates opened, and the memory of last night invaded her brain. She grinned, streching out like Crookshanks does after a long nap.

"I forgot about last night," Hermione mutters, looking into Fred's eyes. Fred laughs, which Hermione finds to be a comforting sound.

His brown eyes seem to be laughing at her, but she doesn't care.

There's a loud scream from downstairs, jerking Hermione and Fred from their happy thoughts. They look at each other, and then they jump out of bed. Hermione runs down the stairs, sliding a bit because her bunny slippers don't have traction. Fred nearly stumbles into her once or twice.

Hermione and Fred burst into the kitchen, worried expressions on their faces.

They look around the room, searching for the danger. There has to be some sort of immediate threat, or why else would there have been that horrible scream?

"Ronniekins, stop looking at Hermione, you pervert." George scolds Ron, with a grin on his face. Hermione looks at Ron, who's face is quickly turning crimson, yet again.

Hermione looks down at herself, a blush crawling up her cheeks. She was _still_ in her nightgown. She looked over at Fred... who was in a pair of shorts, and nothing else. Hermione groans, knowing this won't turn out well.

"Hermione, dear..." Mrs. Weasley enters the house, her voice dying as soon as she sees her son and daughter-in-law standing half-naked in her living room!

"Hello, Mum!" George says happily, grinning at his mother's shock.

Fred's the first one to realize why they rushed down to the kitchen, half-naked. "Who screamed?" He asks, glaring at George. It's all George's fault, Fred just knows it.

"Well, Ginny... Malfoy paid her a visit. They were having a row, and she screamed. She went stomping off outside, usual Ginerva behavior." George explains, grinning at his twin.

"And Mum had breakfast ready a nearly a half-hour ago, mate. What were you and the Mrs. doing?" George asks, an evil grin on his face.

Fred glares at George, and Hermione prepares to defend herself.

"_MY PARENTS!" _Hermione screeches, turning on her heel and marching back up stairs. Fred's amazed she did that in her bunny slippers.

_Hermione Granger wears __**bunny slippers!**_ He can see the headline of the latest _Daily Prophet_ article, and he grins to himself.

"Fred, go put on a shirt and some trousers." His mum tells him from the kitchen, having gone to prepare two plates for Hermione and Fred.

Fred goes back upstairs. He doesn't think when he enters his bedroom.. and he freezes.

Hermione Granger's naked. In his bedroom. In front of him.

"FRED!!!" Hermione exclaims, throwing one of her bunny slippers at him. It hits his chest, and he lets it fall to the floor.

Hermione stomps over to the door and slams it in his face.

**Author's ramblings:**

Here's the next chapter. It might be shorter then the last one, I don't remember how long the last one was. The next few updates shouldn't be that far apart. Of course, that all depends on the homework load.

_**Review**_, please. It encourages me to write more. I don't care if the review is something like, "Good story, I like it." Or something with a little more depth to it.


	3. Two Howlers

Disclaimer: I forgot this the last two chapters, sorry. I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Although, I wouldn't mind owning Fred Weasley (or George). Just kidding... :)

* * *

Hermione wanted to _punch_Fred Weasley. Or do some very serious harm to his body.

Hermione suddenly regretted her decision to _save_ Fred. Hermione had developed a... urge for helping people. Hermione supposed it started during her first year at Hogwarts.

Cursing herself and her actions, Hermione quickly changed into her casual Muggle clothes. She dressed carefully to make sure her outfit showed she cared. She was going to visit her parents today and she was going to deliver shocking news. Hermione felt confident when she looked at herself in the mirror. The casual dress highlighted her figure.

Hermione jumped in surprise when the door to Fred's room squeaked open. She was relieved to see Ginny in the doorway.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" Ginny asked, slightly out of breath- as if she'd run up the stairs in a hurry.

"Of course, Ginny." Hermione said, welcoming her friend into the room. Ginny closed the door and sat on Fred's unmade bed.

"I wanted to talk to you about this ridiculous marriage thing. Mine, not your situation with Fred." Ginny began, caution in her tone. Hermione's eyes met Ginny's in the mirror. Hermione quickly put the mascara wand down on the dresser and walked over to sit beside her friend.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Hermione asked as she wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders.

"Dad told me Mum _pleaded __with _the Malfoys so I could marry Draco. According to Mum, I could act as a _spy_, of sorts, for the Order." Ginny confessed, her gaze trained on the wooden floor.

"Oh, Ginny." Hermione said, but she didn't want to say anything further because she knew Ginny was just at the beginning of her story.

"I asked Mum if she remembered what Lucius did to me. She argued that Draco isn't anything like his father. Her reasoning was that Lucius was more evil because he had taken the Dark Mark by his seventh year and Draco supposedly hasn't. I'm beginning to think Mum did all these marriage arrangements behind Dad's back. He hasn't been fighting us along side Mum. Dad _despises _the Malfoys, especially Lucius because of the pain he's caused our family."

"Your mum just wants the best for you, Ginny. You're her baby girl."

"So she married me off to a Death Eater?" Ginny said, staring at Hermione. Ginny continued because Hermione was silent, unsure of what to say to comfort her friend.

"Dad's only argument was that Draco has some kind of Wizarding Trust Fund. Narcissa and Mum agreed that I should be _included_as a recipient of the Trust Fund as long as I'm married to Draco. There are also a few rules we have to follow. Draco can't physically or mentally abuse me, something Mum said _Narcissa_suggested. Can you believe that? Narcissa seems to support this plan just as much as Mum!"

"Ginny, don't you see? Your mum is trying to protect your future. She thinks you'll be happy with money, and with everything that Malfoy has, despite the whole Death Eater thing. Remember who killed Dumbledore, Gin?" Hermione asked, wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulders.

"Snape!" Ginny growled, instantly angry with her Professor for killing the Headmaster.

"But he only did it because _Draco couldn't kill him__._ Lucius would have murdered Dumbledore without a second thought. Maybe they are different." Hermione could barely believe she was trying to argue that light existed in Draco Malfoy's personality and his intentions.

"Hermione, I don't _love_him. Merlin, I don't even _like_ him." Ginny whispered to Hermione, making eye contact with her for the first time since she'd started the conversation.

"I don't love Fred either, Ginny. But I know I did the right thing. Some part of me wanted your brother to be happy. He would never be happy married to Elizabeth Branford." Hermione said, tearing her gaze away from Ginny's. Talking about Fred's romantic future with Ginny was definitely a strange event.

"But you at least _like_Fred. You know he would never intentionally do anything to hurt you." Ginny argued.

"That may be true. But by the time you're married, you'll like Draco, too." Hermione replied, resisting the urge to laugh at the look of disbelief on Ginny's face.

"Hermione, I'm scared," Ginny confessed, leaning into Hermione's side. Hermione wrapped Ginny in a hug.

"You're a Weasley, Ginny. You'll be okay."

"Thanks, Hermione." Ginny grinned. The light was back in her eyes.

"I'm here for you whenever you need me."

"Did you want to talk about anything, 'Mione?" Ginny looked at Hermione. Hermione suddenly felt as if she couldn't control her nervous energy.

"I'm visiting my parents today. I'm bringing Fred with me. We're going to tell them we're married." Hermione's words came out in a rush.

"Why don't you start them off—" Ginny broke off in the middle of her sentence. The witch was distracted by another idea.

"Hermione, I have a brilliant idea!" Ginny squealed, jumping off the bed and dancing around in excitement.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, Ginny's happiness putting a smile on her face.

"I can get _Harry_to marry me. And then I won't have to marry the Death Eater!" Ginny exclaimed, smiling triumphantly.

Hermione stared at Ginny as she searched for a proper response. What was she supposed to say? Ginny still loved Harry, but Hermione wasn't sure Harry still loved Ginny. Well, in a romantic sort of way. Harry had been spending a lot of time with Luna lately. Hermione wondered if Ginny could take that sort of rejection from Harry.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ginny asked, concerned for her friend. The happiness had faded from Ginny's features.

"Nothing, Ginny. That sounds like a wonderful plan," Hermione half-lied, not wanting to upset Ginny again. But Hermione knew she shouldn't be lying to her best friend. She was torn... she didn't know to tell the truth or to lie. Ginny looked at Hermione, confused.

"Hermione, I know Harry doesn't want a relationship right now... but maybe there's a possibility he may regret breaking up. Especially if he knows I'm promised to Malfoy." Ginny said, appealing to Hermione's troubled thoughts.

"I'm going to go talk to Harry, Hermione. Thanks for listening to me. Good luck with your parents. If Fred misbehaves, tell him I'll hex him to the next century." Ginny said, an evil grin on her face. Hermione laughed as Ginny left the room.

Hermione walked to the door and out into the hallway. Fred should have been up to meet her by now.

Hermione let out a noise of surprise when nearly tripped down the stairs. She turned to figure out what she'd tripped on. Fred was sitting with his back against the wall, clearly asleep. His legs were blocking most of the hallway. Red hair covered his face. His arms were crossed and his head was bent in an uncomfortable angle. He'd have a crick in his neck in the morning.

Hermione leaned down and shook his arm. He jerked awake and is clearly disoriented as he slowly looked up at her.

"Ready to go?" Fred asked Hermione, slightly surprising her. He had remembered their outing? Hermione nodded, blushing as he smiled at her.

"I am, but you need to go get dressed. You need to dress shirt and some pants. Presentable ones, Fred, and not ones with grass stains. You're going to need a good first impression." Hermione said, analyzing at her husband's appearance. She held out her hand and he instantly took it. Hermione tried to ignore the spark of passion that shot through her at their touch.

* * *

Fred walked into his bedroom, preoccupied with thoughts about Hermione's family. Hermione had a sister? Why didn't he know that?

"Hermione, what's your sister's name?" Fred asked, pulling on a nice, black Muggle sweater over his head. Hermione examined his appearance before she answered his question.

"Heather. She is a junior at a private high school." Hermione informed him, turning away as he moved to pull on a pair of pants.

When it was clear he had finished, Hermione looked at him. She promptly scowled at him.

"Fred, we're visiting my _parents_, not... Lee." She said, exasperated. She looked at his jeans with disgust.

"What's wrong with my pants, Hermione?" Fred asked, sounding offended. He looked down at them and then back at her. He crossed his arms in annoyance.

"They're _jeans_, Fred. Ripped, grass-stained, jeans."

"There aren't grass stains, Hermione!" Fred protested, watching as she rummaged through his closet. She pulled out a shirt that was a green color (he didn't know the name). It was probably close to emerald, but a shade or two lighter. Hermione handed him a pair of grey slacks, his 'fancy' pair of pants. Hermione turned around again, and he pulled off outfit number one. He pulls the green shirt over his head and then he steps into the _trousers_. They were trousers because Fred felt like an old man in them, and only old men called pants _trousers__._

Hermione frowns at his appearance. Fred shook his head, disturbed by her focus on the poor state of his Muggle clothing.

"No, Hermione. I'm not changing my clothes again. _You_picked them out. They're fine." He said, glaring at her. Why did she have to be such a perfectionist?

"But Fred… the colors don't match. The green is far too dark with those pants," She argued, crossing her arms in frustration.

"_Hermione_!"

"Fine, Fred. I'll make it simple. Put on this." She threw a white button down shirt in his direction.

"And..." She held up a pair of dark jeans. But he thought he wasn't allowed to wear jeans.

"Hermione, you explicitly said I couldn't wear jeans!" Fred exclaimed, confused and annoyed. Why were _these_ jeans acceptable? Because she had picked them out?

"_Fred Weasley,"_ Hermione said, stressing his name in frustration.

"_Hermione Weasley,"_Fred retorted, grinning at her.

She glared at him and practically stomped across the room. She sat in the chair below the window. She simply watched him for a few moments. He supposed she was taking time to calm herself down.

"Fred, I'll sit over here. Pick out an outfit yourself." She finally instructed, a harsh edge to her voice.

Fred ultimately decided on a pair of black slacks and a button-down blue shirt (again, he doesn't know the name of the color), with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He knows Hermione was resting an urge to tug his sleeves down.

Hermione didn't know what her parents would think of _him__. _His appearance would obviously not meet their high expectations. Hermione liked to think her parents were open minded, but she knew Fred was pushing it. The Granger's, except Heather, didn't like mess. Fred just _screamed_ messy. His red hair fell almost to his jaw but it was slightly longer in the back. His shirt was almost navy blue and the sleeves were up to his elbows, wrinkles already evident. His pants were acceptable enough, but his shoes were horrible. His shoes were the pair he wore everyday and she was surprised to note he was wearing a Muggle brand. He was wearing a grey pair of Converse. Hermione wanted to ask why, but she feared they didn't have time for that.

"Fred, we're going to be late." She said, suddenly grabbing onto his arm. "We're going to Apparate to Diagon Alley and then we'll walk to their house. It won't be very far." Fred and Hermione disappeared with a pop.

* * *

"Fred!" Hermione shouted, trying to get his attention. The stupid man was staring at the Quidditch Supply Shop for almost ten full minutes.

"_Fred Weasley_! You're acting like a first year."

She could practically see the shine that reflected off the new and obviously expensive broom. She couldn't even see the actual broom, but she could see the shine.

Hermione glared at the back of her husband's head. She looked at her watch and made a noise of surprise (a nose her mother would disapprove of). If they hurry and leave this instant they won't be late. She pushed and shoved her way to the window, ignoring angry remarks from the boys surrounding her. She grabbed Fred's hand and he looked at her.

"Hey, Hermione." But his attention was back on the broom in a second.

"Fred, we're going to be late!" Hermione exclaimed, tugging on his hand like a young and impatient child.

"What?" He asked, his eyes still focused on the fancy broom. Hermione looked more closely at the broom. It was the newest Nimbus. The Nimbus 2004. Hermione thought Harry's broom was a Nimbus 2000, but she couldn't be sure. She had never spent much time on the Quidditch pitch; the sport didn't appeal to her at all.

"Fred! Come on, or I'll... tell Ginny to hex you." She threatened, a smile on her face when he finally pulled himself away from the window. They slowly made their way out of Diagon Alley.

* * *

When they finally reach their destination, Hermione noticed a crowd of people gathered on her parent's front lawn. She hadn't known about a party. Upon closer inspection she realized that they are all relatives or close friends of Heather's. Was there some kind of party she'd forgotten?

"What's going on, Hermione?" Fred asked, also taking in the crowd of people. All of the people gathered on the lawn were clearly Muggles.

"I… I'm not sure. It's a family gathering, I think." Hermione said, looking around for her parents. She wanted to find her parents before Heather cornered her and asked about Fred.

"Hermione!" Her mother shouted as she rushed towards them. Hermione smiled at her mother, who greets her with a tight hug.

"Oh, Hermione! I'm so glad you're home, even if this is a surprise visit." Her mother said, still hugging her.

"What's going on, Mum?" Hermione asked as she looked at the crowd once more.

"Oh, Heather is introducing her new boyfriend. But that's not why we're having a party, dear. Your father and I are celebrating our 25th wedding anniversary. Heather put this all together, wasn't that lovely of her?" Her mother said, smiling plesantly at Hermione. Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly. Heather threw a party for their parents without telling _her__?_ It wasn't as if Heather didn't know how to contact Hermione. She had chosen not to include Hermione at all.

"It was a surprise, dear. Just so lovely of her." Her mother explained, muttering the last statement as she caught the look of hurt on Hermione's face.

"Harold! Come say hello to your daughter!" Hermione's mother exclaimed, so loudly that many of the people standing nearby looked their way.

Harold Granger was a balding old man but healthy as a horse. He was kind and considerate, often noticing things others didn't. Hermione's mother, on the other hand, was somewhat self-centered but treated her family with love and affection.

"Hello, love," Hermione's father greeted her, wrapping her in a welcoming hug. She smiled and hugged him back, breathing in his scent. He smelled of alcohol and old books.

"How're you, Hermione?" Her father inquired. She noticed he was stealing glances at Fred. Her mother hadn't even asked about the man standing beside her.

"I'm fine, Father. How're you?" She asked politely, smiling at him. She was waiting for him to ask about Fred.

"I'm very well, darling. Your sister is throwing us this blasted party and I have a feeling she didn't tell her sister." Harold frowned, assuming correctly. He had always been more attuned to his children's features than Mrs. Granger.

"I'm sure she meant to tell me, Father. She probably just forgot." Or she didn't want to tell me. Heather had been extremely distant since Hermione transferred to Hogwarts.

Hermione had gone to elementary school with some of the people in the crowd. Her friends had become Heather's friends once Hermione left. Occasionally during the month she was home for summer break Heather had invited her to a party or two. Hermione had met new people and kept in contact with some of them over the years.

"Who your friend, Hermione dear?" Her father asked, looking Fred over. Fred smiled at her father and held out his hand in greeting.

"Hello, Mr. Granger. My name is Fred Weasley," Fred shook Mrs. Granger's hand, causing the older man to smile a little.

"Dad, Fred and I are... dating," Hermione explained, earning her a shocked glace from Fred. She wanted to ease her parents into their marriage, especially since they were crashing Heather's party. Oh, but Heather would be absolutely furious at the news. Hermione grinned at the thought.

"Oh, that's lovely dear. I'll have to question Fred's intentions later… your mother is frantically waving at me." He said, leaving them and walking over to her mother. Her mother smiles at Hermione before turning into the circle of co-workers.

"So, that's your Mum and Dad." Fred said, watching them socialize.

"I didn't know my sister was throwing this party today. Had I known we wouldn't be here. Or I would have at least spared you." Hermione said, looking around the crowd of people.

Hermione knew she shouldn't just keep standing here awkwardly. She had to find someone she _wanted_to talk to. She that noticed Heather's friends were gathered in a exclusive circle, laughing and joking. Typical Heather... Inviting a large group her friends to her parent's party.

"Hermione!" A cousin of Hermione's yelled, startling Hermione out of her thoughts. She barely had time to think before she was crushed in a bone-breaking hug. _Emma_. Emma and Hermione were close friends growing up. Well, as close as two girls could be without being sisters. Emma and Hermione were almost exact replicas of each other. Even personality wise.

"Hello, Emma!" Hermione exclaimed happily, truly glad to see her friend again. She was starting to feel sorry for Fred, who was just standing obediently (which was so unlike him) at her side.

"Meet my boyfriend Fred," Hermione said, stepping out of Emma's embrace. She gestured to Fred, who stuck out his hand to Emma. Emma took it, blushing at him. She introduces herself to Fred and he does the same to her.

An owl is suddenly by Hermione. She wouldn't have noticed it was there, but it nipped at her ear.

"Oh, hello," Hermione whispered as gently petted the owl's soft feathers.

"Hermione," Fred said, but she ignored him. He ignored her earlier; it was fair game.

Hermione jumped, suddenly startled by the screaming coming from the red envelope. It changed shape, folding to the shape of a mouth. Hermione turned bright red as the envelope screamed at her. In front of every Muggle she knew, too! Fred was also looking a little embarrassed.

"HERMIONE JANE WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU TELL GINNY THAT SHE CAN MARRY HARRY. YOU IDIOT GIRL! AND YOU, FRED. HOW DARE YOU TELL HARRY HE SHOULD SAVE GINNY. _SAVE_, AS IF THEY WERE BEING EXECUTED! NARCISSA AND I ARE VERY UNHAPPY. OH, AND I SUGGEST THAT YOU DON'T SET FOOT IN THE BURROW. I'M SO ANGRY I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU." Mrs. Weasley's voice screamed at them. Then the envelope exploded at the conclusion of the letter.

Hermione and Fred stared at each other, completely shocked. They had given the same advice unknowingly?

"HERMIONE AND FRED WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU TELL THAT IDIOT LITTLE GIRL THAT SHE SHOULD MARRY _HARRY POTTER_! MY SON IS MUCH BETTER FOR GINNY, ESPECIALLY COMPARED TO POTTER! GINNY WOULD HAVE BEEN WELCOMED INTO THIS FAMILY. JUST LIKE THE REST OF THE WEASLEY'S! AND THAT INCLUDES THE BOTH OF YOU. OH, AND HERMIONE? I'D WATCH OUT WHEN TERM STARTS, POOR DRACO'S FURIOUS WITH YOU. WELL, SO AM I. BUT HE'S LIKELY TO HEX YOU." Narcissa Malfoy's furious voice, much like Mrs. Weasley's, yelled at them before the envelope exploded.

The entire party stared at them, completely confused.

Hermione frowned. She and Fred have some very serious explaining to do.

* * *

A/N:

Thanks for reading, and hopefully reviewing! Reviews make me happy...

Hopefully the chapters will keep coming as fast as they have been... my homework load's been light.

Also, some reviewers have mentioned that my story is very similar to another author's on this site. I apologize for any similarities, because they are just confidential. I'm not stealing some other author's work.


	4. The Quibbler's Daughter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, he (and his world) belong to JK Rowling.

Oh. The beginning is in Ginny's POV.

* * *

Ginny couldn't help but smile at Harry as she stood beside him. After Ginny had approached Harry, they left immediately for the Wizard Marriage Office.

They had exchanged vows, rings, and signed the proper legal documents. Harry and Ginny walked out of the Marriage Office.

Ginny was now Mrs. Harry Potter, and her grin deepened at the thought about her new future.

"Want to get something to eat?" Harry asked her as they walked. They were holding hands.

"Sure." Ginny responded, following Harry as he led her to a nearby restaurant. They had been seated for ten minutes before a waitress walked over. They didn't complain because they were too busy staring at each other to be bothered with waiting for the waitress.

"_Harry Potter?"_ The waitress asked in disbelief, staring at Harry.

"Hi," Harry responded, blushing slightly. Ginny thought Harry should be used to the attention by now.

"Oh, Merlin! You're my favorite Wizard!" The young woman gushed, smiling at Harry.

"Oh, well, er, thanks." Harry awkwardly finished that sentence, glancing at Ginny with a cautious expression on his face.

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked, looking between Harry and Ginny expectantly.

"I'll have the chicken sandwich, with french fries and a glass of water." Harry stated, handing his menu over to the waitress. The waitress turned her attention to Ginny.

"And for you, miss?" She asked politely, but Ginny could tell that the woman was examining her appearance and clearly finding her lacking.

"I'll have the cheeseburger. With a side salad and a glass of water. Thanks." Ginny gave the woman her menu, and thankfully the waitress disappeared quickly.

Ginny looked around the restaurant. Quite a few girls were staring at Harry.

"Thank you," Ginny muttered, looking at Harry. Ginny didn't like being dependent on anybody, and she didn't like saying thank you.

"For what, Gin?" Harry asked, and the look on his face told her that he honestly doesn't know what she was talking about.

"For... for marrying me and saving me from Malfoy." She said, looking down. She didn't want to see the expression on his handsome face—it would reveal the truth despite what he told her.

"Ginny. I... I would've been awfully jealous of Malfoy if he married you. The moment we heard you were engaged to Malfoy, I... felt really jealous." Harry explained, smiling softly at her.

Ginny smiled back at him. She was extremely happy to know she really meant something to him and that he wasn't just trying to save her.

"Malfoy is going to be angry." Harry predicted, watching Ginny for a reaction. She shrugged, indifferent as to how Malfoy felt. She truly doubted that he was capable of feeling human emotions.

Harry and Ginny's food arrived, but they're interrupted by Rita Skeeter. Harry glared at the woman while Ginny simply started to eat. The woman doesn't deserve her attention.

"Oh, young love. But weren't you just in love with Ms. Hermione Granger?" Rita asked, smiling sweetly at Harry. Harry's eyes narrowed and Ginny worried that he was going to lose his temper quickly.

"Hermione and I weren't in love. That was another one of your lies." Harry spit out, glaring at the woman. The woman pretended to ignore Harry and she turned her attention to Ginny. Harry groaned and crossed his arms, clearly angry by the disturbance.

"Well, you must be a _Weasley_. All that red hair." The woman accused, almost sounding like Professor Snape.

"Yeah, I'm a _Weasley_! Proud of it, too." Ginny mimicked the woman's horrible tone.

"She's not just a Weasley," Harry muttered, glancing across the restaurant and out the window. Ginny's eyes grew wide in surprised and she kicked him underneath the table in warning.

"Harry, dear boy, _do_tell me what that comment means." Skeeter pleaded, smiling at Harry. Her smile made Ginny want to vomit. Ginny and Harry have a staring-contest that quickly becomes a battle of wills.

Skeeter looked from Ginny to Harry, clearly trying to decipher Harry's last comment. Ginny started to panic. She didn't need this kind of negative and judgmental attention drawn to their marriage. Especially before her family found out about their marriage.

"Harry was ju-" Ginny began to respond, but Harry cut her off with a glare. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ginny and I are married." Harry answered, throwing a glare at Ginny. He was clearly defying her.

Rita Skeeter stood, stunned.

"_WHAT?"_ Rita Skeeter practically screamed, the noise drawing even more attention to their table. Ginny groaned and continued to glare at Harry.

"Ginny and I are husband and wife. Ginny's now Mrs. Potter. There, I'm taken. Happy?" He glared at Rita Skeeter. The woman was still staring at Ginny in shock.

Ginny smiled awkwardly, looking around the restaurant. She spotted Luna and George at a table in front of them. Why hadn't either of them noticed Ginny and Harry?

George's mouth was open in surprise but Luna was smiling happily at Ginny. Ginny smiled back at Luna, but is careful to glare at her brother. George can't intervene here… he'll only make the situation worse.

Ginny has tuned out Harry and Skeeter's _friendly_ conversation. George stood up and slowly walked towards their table until he stood in front of Ginny.

"Gin, what's going on?" George asked, looking at Rita Skeeter with disgust.

"They were just sharing their lovely news with me." Rita answered for Ginny, receiving a glare from the redheaded witch.

"About their marriage?" George asked, anger not in his voice, surprising both Harry and Ginny. Harry and Ginny shared a significant look before turning their attention to George.

"Yes, my boy. That's the one." Skeeter smiled, an evil glint in her eyes.

"What, you mean you didn't _know?"_ George asked, implying that the marriage was old news. Ginny stared at her brother in confusion. What was he doing?

"After Hermione and Fred married everyone assumed Harry and Ginny would, too. Both couples were so in love... it just seemed like the next step," George said, grinning mischievously. Ginny glared at her brother and Harry simply stared at him, clearly unsure of the lie.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU." Hermione screamed, her hands on her hips. She was practically shooting daggers at her husband.

Fred hadn't gracefully handled the after-effects of the duo of Howlers they'd received... in front of a Muggle family. They weren't just any Muggle family, though. They were _Hermione's_. And Fred's now, too.

"Well... you clearly weren't coming up with an idea anytime soon, judging by the stunned look on your face!" He retorted back, fiercely glaring at her.

She was pacing the length of Fred and George's flat, her eyes constantly glaring at Fred. The way he was sitting on the couch signaled that he was clearly annoyed with her.

"Fred,_MUGGLES_ don't know magic exists!" She yelled, exasperated with him. He just stared at her as if she hadn't said anything.

"Fred!" Hermione shouted, kicking his foot with hers. He looked up at her, clearly just shaken out of a trance.

"You _told my family I was a WITCH._ Did you see the look on my Aunt Caroline's face?" Hermione asked, throwing her arms up in frustration. Why couldn't the damn man just listen to her?

"You didn't tell me they didn't know! Where do they think you've been all these years, Hermione?"

"A private, fancy school in Scotland. One that prepares students for Oxford with a 90% chance of an Oxford admittance." She said, easily lying to him. Fred rolled his eyes. The lie was perfect.

"Come on, Hermione. They'll get over it. I don't think it surprised your Aunt Caroline." Hermione's aunt Caroline was the only extroverted person in their family, she stood out.

Aunt Caroline liked to wear strange clothes and her hair was never the same color whenever Hermione saw her. Aunt Caroline was an ex-hippie type, she even went to school in America.

"Did you see the look on Emma's face?" Hermione asked, looking at him with a sad expression on her face. Emma meant a lot to Hermione... they used to be best friends.

"She'll be okay with it, Hermione. I know telling people you love that you're a Witch or Wizard is hard." Fred replied, a gentle and understanding tone in his voice.

"I know... but I hate the possibility of loosing a friend because I lied." Hermione explained.

"So, Harry and Ginny got married." Fred said, obviously trying to change the subject. She smiled at him, knowing why he'd brought that up. Their uncanny simultaneous aid in helping Ginny escape the clutches of Draco Malfoy. Hermione at down beside him on the couch, too tired to keep fighting with her husband.

"Ginny Potter... it's almost as strange as Hermione Weasley," Fred continued, grinning at her. Hermione, acting on a sudden burst of confidence, leaned in to kiss Fred. He also slowly leaned in towards her, but they were interrupted when the door to the flat slammed open. Hermione and Fred look to the doorway, only to see a couple in a heated snogging session. The man was so obviously Fred's twin... but the girl... Hermione needed to think.

"_Luna,"_ Hermione whispered, noticing the blonde hair of Luna Lovegood. Luna was very strange, but Hermione knew her to be a kind-hearted, carefree person. She would be a good match for George.

Fred stared at Luna's back, and then looked at Hermione in shock. Hermione stood up, and she quietly grabbed Fred's hand. She led him towards his bedroom in order go give George and Luna some privacy He closed the door behind them and joined her on the bed.

"I'm glad Harry and Ginny got married... she'll be good for him," Hermione admitted, smiling at Fred. He nodded and laced his fingers through hers. She began to think about how quickly the future had changed for everybody.

"Ginny will let Harry calm her down, keep her temper in check." Fred said, but then his thoughts wandered to his brother and Luna Lovegood.

"George and _Looney Lovegood?"_Fred asked, his face painted with an expression of shock. He looked to Hermione as if she has some kind of answer already preprared for him.

"I don't know, Fred. It's not mentioned in _Hogwarts, A History._" Hermione said, smiling at her own joke. She knew she often relied on the book but the book was a wealth of knowledge. It had _answers_.

"And her name's Luna. She's going to be your new sister in law, so you should call her Luna and not that horrible nickname." Hermione instructed, looking at him. Fred looked back at her with mischief in his eyes.

"Maybe George'll make the front page of the _Quibbler_."

* * *

A/N:

Kind of an awkward place to end, I know. It's 10:30 and I've got school tomorrow. I'm interested in maybe having a beta reader- anyone interested? If I had a beta the chapters would be longer by a few pages, unlesss you guys like them this legnth, and they'll be overall better chapters.

_Please Review- they make me happy!_ Thanks for reading.


	5. Crookshanks?

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, JK Rowling does. Wouldn't mind being _in_ the HP world, though.

* * *

Hermione woke up early the next morning because Fred was snoring so loud. She wiggled around, hoping that the movement would stop Fred's foghorn.

Hermione smiled to herself in victory when she didn't hear him beside her again.

"Well, good morning to you, too, Hermione." Fred whispered and she could hear the smile in his voice. Hermione felt her face burn in embarrassment. His tone was very suggestive and his voice was husky.

"I have to go back to school tomorrow." Hermione said in a desperate attempt to change the subject. They were on a holiday and Hermione was glad for it. Her Head Girl duties were starting to pile up, along with her homework and other responsibilities.

"I thought you loved Hogwarts," Fred murmured, watching Hermione's steady breathing. Steady as if she felt perfectly content to lie in bed with him all day. Or maybe it meant she was just comfortable with _him._

"I do, I just have so many responsibilities. I'm Head Girl, after all. That's pretty stressing, Fred." Hermione added, feeling a bit down. She didn't want to go back to school for once in her life. She would rather stay here with Fred and be happy.

"Well, then... we'll just have to make the most of today." Fred said, grinning at her. He had hoped that comment would restore her happiness.

There was a knock on their bedroom door, and Hermione gave the person on the outside permission to enter. Fred was only slightly surprised to find Ginny and Luna on the other side.

"Well, don't you two look cozy," Ginny said as she grinned at Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes and got out of the bed. She walked over to the dresser, surprised to find her clothes already inside. She looked at Fred for an explanation.

"I had George bring them over while we were at your parent's." Fred spoke without being prompted and she couldn't help but smile at him in gratitude.

"Thank you, Fred. That was very sweet of you." Hermione looked at Ginny and Luna and caught the other girls staring at Fred and Hermione.

"Hermione, Luna and I are going to get some lunch and talk about some things," Ginny began, smiling at her and obviously inviting her along.

"And maybe we'll run into Ryrha Toprtes!" Luna exclaimed, an excited edge to her voice. Ginny, Hermione and Fred looked at each other in confusion.

"There was an article about them in the _Quibbler! _Didn't you read it?" Luna asked, frowning when she didn't receive a response.

"They're little creatures that like to hide underground, occasionally above ground. When they're above ground they appear in the thousands! They're miniscule, red, and they're vegetarian." Luna explained as if it were something one would hear every day.

"Meet you in the living room?" Ginny asked, obviously changing the subject.

"I'll be out in a few minutes, guys." Hermione answered and the two girls walked out of the room. Fred burst out laughing once the door had been closed.

"Fred Weasley, be nice!" Hermione scolded Fred on her way to their connected bathroom. Hermione smiled as she put on her Muggle outfit. She brushed through her hair _twice_, brushed her teeth and she was ready to go. Hermione walked out of the bathroom in time to watch Fred pull on his shirt.'

"Is it okay if I go to lunch with them?" Hermione asked, remembering that they 'had plans' for the day. She can't imagine him being mad at her.

"No, that's fine, Hermione. I can use some time with George to work on the shop." Fred responded, referring to the Wizarding joke shop he and George co-owned. They purchased the space from Harry's Tri-Wizard Tournament prize.

Hermione was always the one to catch Fred and George with their elbows deep in mischief. They would always test their new products on the first years, especially when Hogwarts opened after summer and apparently always when Hermione was on patrol.

Truthfully, Hermione was proud of them. They had worked hard to get what they wanted. Their business was extremely successful and attracted all ages to the store. In fact, their flat was above the shop.

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna walked down the stairs, entering the shop from a back entrance. There were already people in the shop and George was manning the counter. A woman named Verity was walking around the shop, wearing a Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes apron and helping customers.

* * *

Hermione was surprised she had slept in so late; it was already well after noon. Hermione was thankful that she had slept in because things would be difficult once she returned to Hogwarts. They were difficult when she left, but they'd be even worse when she returned. She'd have to deal with her new marriage (the rumors), and the rumors about Harry and Ginny's sudden marriage.

"There's an Order meeting tonight at Number 12," Ginny informed the girls, looking proud because she'd managed to unearth a privileged piece of information. Ginny was an expert on eavesdropping on conversations.

"Really, with school resuming tomorrow?" Hermione asked, weaving her way through the crowd of people. Luna, Ginny, and Hermione were making their way to the restaurant.

After they had ordered, Hermione could tell that most of the other people in the restaurant were staring at them.

The whole Wizarding world was shocked to hear Ginny Weasley, of the infamous Weasley family, had married The-Boy-Who-Lived. Witches were in a daze… they were jealous Ginny Weasley managed to snag Harry Potter.

"Harry thinks we should buy a house." Ginny muttered, hesitantly staring conversation. The three girls had been silent up until then, thinking about their significant others.

"That's _lovely_, Ginny!" Luna exclaimed, smiling at Ginny. Ginny nodded, but Hermione could see through the calm exterior.

"Gin, do you want to build a home with Harry?" Hermione asked, watching Ginny's reaction very carefully.

"Yes, of course I do. I think we should wait until I've graduated." Ginny confessed, looking at Hermione with what looked like relief.

"Did you tell Harry?" Luna asked, adding to the conversation.

"Yes, and he thought I was crazy. He'll be out of Hogwarts this year and he can spend time fixing up a home. Or at least that's what he tells me. But, part of me thinks he'll always be off with Ron, playing Quidditch. What about his career?" Ginny spoke with a distressed tone to her voice.

"Ginny, Harry's trying to do what he thinks is best for you. Remember, Harry had a dysfunctional childhood. He's new at this, really. He'll make quite a few mistakes, but you need to forgive him. Maybe you should come up with a compromise... an apartment until you decide to have children, if you even want children. Or something similar." Hermione spoke carefully; she didn't want to sound like she was pushing one idea over another.

"I hadn't thought about a flat. Then I wouldn't feel so terrible about leaving Harry alone in a big, empty house all year." Ginny sounded pleased with the idea and the rest of her body visibly relaxed.

"Thanks, Hermione. I think Harry will like that idea. He won't have to live in the Burrow, and we'll have our own place for a while, and/if we decide to start a family, we can look into a house." Ginny smiled, clearly happy with the idea.

"No problem, Gin." Hermione replied, honestly glad she could help her friend.

"Did you have anything you wanted to talk about, Hermione?" Luna asked, looking at the brown-haired Gryffindor.

"Not really... Fred's been nice and unlike the two of you, I wasn't forced into marriage." Hermione answered, unintentionally sounding slightly defensive. Ginny and Luna exchanged looks before replying.

"Hermione, what's bothering you?" Ginny asked, looking at her friend with concern.

"I'm worried about going back to Hogwarts, married. You'll have Harry _with_ you. Luna and I won't have our husbands." Hermione nearly whispered, ashamed to admit that she was quickly becoming attached to Fred.

"Hermione, Fred will be there whenever you need him to!" Ginny exclaimed, slightly shocked at Hermione's dilemma.

"I... I know I'll be okay, Ginny. It's just that everything is changing so quickly." Hermione muttered, stopping herself from saying anything more when she saw their waitress heading their way.

"Hermione, your husband will be with you all the time," Luna stated, her voice somewhat comforting Hermione. But she was still confused and her face showed it.

"Fred will be in your _heart_." She explained, smiling softly at Hermione.

"And, Hermione, he has to _feel_ something for you by now." Ginny added, implying something significant.

"I'm surprised you didn't date while he was at Hogwarts." Hermione stared at Luna—the witch was trying too hard.

* * *

Hermione muttered a spell and watched as the house between Number 11 and Number 10 Grimmauld place materialized. The house was purposefully hidden from view, only Order members and a few others know the spell that could make the headquarters appear.

Hermione strode into the house and down the dark corridor. She ignored the screeching coming from the portrait of one of Sirius' ancestors.

"Hermione, is that you?" Fred stuck his head out of a doorway down the corridor. The door led into the kitchen, where the Order of the Phoenix meetings were usually held.

"Yeah, sorry I'm interrupting the meeting." She apologized, walking towards the staircases. Surely the others, including Ginny, were upstairs in a bedroom. The younger adults (Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny) were banished upstairs once an Order meeting began. The quartet usually listened in with Extendable Ears, but the other three weren't at their usual listening spot.

"The meeting's over," Fred said as he stepped out of the kitchen. He looked tired and was exhausted from a long day at work.

"What?"

"The members have all gone home. George asked if he and Luna could have the flat tonight. I didn't want to be there with what they were planning to do, and so I packed your trunk for Hogwarts so we can stay here with the others tonight." Fred explained, making Hermione feel uncomfortable. She didn't like sudden changes in plans.

"We're staying here tonight?" She asked, looking around at all the signs of pureblood hatred.

"Yeah."

"You packed my trunk?" Hermione asked, feeling quite stupid. She wasn't quite sure what she should say.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Fred asked, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

Hermione didn't respond with words. She just stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. He looked at her with surprise before continuing the kiss, deepening it quickly.

Things started to escalate and Hermione realized that she wanted to _be_ with Fred. Like a normal married couple should. They hadn't yet consummated their marriage.

A tangled mess of limbs, they walked upstairs, never separating.

"Hermione," Fred pulled away, breathless. "Are you sure?"

Hermione looked up at him, smiling at him.

"Yes, Fred. I'm absolutely certain," Hermione answered confidently, kissing him. Fred beamed down at her before backing her onto the bed.

* * *

"Hermione." The voice said her name again and Hermione realized Fred was trying to wake her up.

"Hermione, darling, you're going to miss the train," he said, causing her to jerk awake fully.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME?" She screamed in surprise and prayed that she wouldn't miss the train.

Her night with Fred had been fantastic. He'd loved her, in every way possible. She'd loved him, too. Hermione was actually _sad_ that she had to return to Hogwarts today.

"I don't want to go," Hermione stated, resisting the urge to pout. Fred grinned and pulled her to him. He kissed her and gently guided her to a gift bag he had left on top her packed trunk. She peered in the bag before tearing into it. She pulled an outfit out of the bag.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled at Fred, kissing him once more. Hermione had never thought Fred could be such a thoughtful, caring person. He was proving her wrong every day.

She rushed into the bathroom and dressed quickly, not caring about her overall appearance. She'd brushed her hair twice, of course, and brushed her teeth but she was too lazy to put on any makeup.

Fred led Hermione outside Number 12 Grimmauld place, where a car was waiting for them. Hermione's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the sight of a car. He smiled, opening the side door for her. She got in the car while he put her trunk in the back.

Hermione was pleasantly surprised to find everyone she wanted to see in the car. The car must've been charmed to appear normal-sized on the outside because there was no way they all could have fit in a regular sized car.

Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly at Hermione, surprising her slightly. Fred got in the car and slid in the seat behind Hermione. Hermione moved closer to Harry, putting unwanted distance between her and Fred.

"Dears, I'm sorry I sent you Howlers! I overreacted! I should have known Harry and Ginny would marry." Mrs. Weasley apolotized, looking as if she was ready to burst out in tears in seconds.

"Mum, it's okay. You just let the cat out of the bag to Hermione's family, that's all. No biggie," Fred shrugged, and Hermione rolled her eyes at his gross oversimplification. Mrs. Weasley's eyes grew in horror.

"_Muggles_ saw my Howler?" Mr. Weasley was in front of the limo-like car with their driver, so he couldn't hear the conversation.

"Heard your Howler, Mum. I'm sure the whole Muggle neighborhood heard you. Except for Hermione's Grandfather Jack, I don't think he heard you," Fred said, smiling at his mother. Mrs. Weasley covered her mouth in shock, her pale face burning with embarrassment.

"Hermione, dear! I'm terribly sorry, I shouldn't have done that!" Mrs. Weasley gushed, apologizing. Hermione smiled at the woman but she wasn't quite ready to forgive her.

They arrived at King's Cross and the large family walked towards the train platform, earning odd looks from the Muggles.

Mr. Weasley made sure everyone's belongings were loaded onto the train while the family broke into groups to say their goodbyes.

George and Luna stood off to the side; smiling, holding hands, and laughing at each other.

Harry and Ginny were talking to Mrs. Weasley, who was still clearly embarrassed for sending Howlers to Muggles.

Hermione noticed her fellow Gryffindors shooting curious glances their way, but chose to ignore them. Their opinions didn't matter much.

"Hermione, love, write me if you need anything. I don't care what it is, I'll get it to you." Fred said seriously as he held her hand in his. Hermione wanted to cry because he was being so sweet and considerate.

"I'll miss you, Fred Weasley," she said, trying to grin at him but the tears threatening to fall.

"I'll miss you, too, Hermione Weasley." Hermione smiled and threw her arms around her husband.

"Hermione, the train's ready to pull out," Ron announced, interrupting their moment. Hermione silently cursed Ron's terrible timing.

"Bye, Fred." Hermione whispered, reaching up to kiss him. He kissed her back for a few moments before Ginny interrupted them again. Hermione turned around to glare at Ginny, but noticed the redheaded witch and Hermione were the only students left on the platform. She kissed Fred one more time before hurrying to the train. They got and Hermione watched Fred become a tiny spot in the distance.

She and Ginny moved to either find a compartment or to find Harry and Ron. Whichever happens first.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and Ginny slammed into Hermione's back and let out a noise of clear annoyance.

"Hermione, what is it?" Ginny looked around Hermione's shoulder to see Hermione's face Hermione's was a mixture of shock and worry.

"I left Crookshanks at the Burrow!"

* * *

_AN_:

Ryrha Toprtes- is the letters in Harry Potters scrambled. An anagram? (think that's the word for it) They don't really exist, so don't go pulling a Luna and looking for them. .

_Please Review! They make me really happy._


	6. Triplets

Ginny had led Hermione around the train, searching for Harry, Ron and Luna.

They finally found them in the last compartment they checked. Hermione sat down beside Luna with a sigh of relief.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Luna asks, noticing something's off with the young Witch.

"I left Crookshanks at the Burrow." Hermione declares, feeling like an idiot. Harry and Ron stare at her as if she's grown three heads.

"What did you say?" Ron asks, looking at his friend with concern. He must've gotten over the fact that Hermione had married his brother.

"I said I left Crookshanks behind at the Burrow," Hermione says, speaking slowly, as if to a two year old.

"That's not like you, 'Mione," Harry says, watching Hermione. Harry, Ron and Ginny are on one side of the compartment, Hermione and Luna on the other. It's a little crowded, yes, but they're family.

"I _know_!" Hermione snaps, glaring at him. His eyes widen, surprised by her sudden response. Harry and Ron exchange a significant look, which Hermione chooses to ignore.

Hermione reaches in her bag and takes out a book. She starts to read, and does so until she decideds she should make rounds on the train.

They finally reach Hogwarts, and Hermione's glad. She loves her school, but she already misses Fred.

Headmistress McGonagall is seated amongst the Professors at the Head Table. Hermione sits with her fellow Gryffindors, ready to eat a feast. Hogwart's has a feast after every break as a way to welcome the students back.

McGonagall doesn't make a speech, she simply waves her wand, and the food appears on the tables.

Hermione feels herself being watched, and looks up to Malfoy staring at her from the Slytherin table. His glare deepens, if that was even possible. Draco Malfoy hated every Gryffindor, especially the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione. Draco and Harry had been bitter enemies since their First year, and it hadn't helped when Hermione had punched him Third year.

Hermione watches as Malfoy's attention is drawn to someone on her left. Hermione isn't surprised because Ginny and Harry are there, acting like a young couple in love. Hermione thinks it's disgusting, but if it makes them happy, she won't stop them.

"I wish they'd stop snogging," Ron mutters, glaring at Harry and Ginny. Hermione giggles, causing him to glare at her.

"Ron, they're married. Newlyweds, too. The public displays of affection will wear off in a week or two," Hermione says, adding a maybe in her head.

"Harry?" Hermione taps his shoulder, blushing slightly when he tears himself away from Ginny. He looks at her, expecting Hermione to say something.

"We're in _The Great Hall_! And I was wondering if I could borrow Hedwig and write to Fred." Hermione asks, watching Harry.

"Sure, Hermione. You can borrow Hedwig anytime." He says, turning back to Ginny. Hermione looks at Ron and rolls her eyes, causing him to smile.

"So, Hermione." Hermione inwardly groans when Lavender Brown sits beside her. Hermione thought Lavender hated her, since Hermione had 'torn' Ron away from her last year.

"Hello, Lavender." Hermione greets her, smiling.

"How's the married life?" Lavender asks, smikring at her. Hermione and Fred's marriage was revealed in the article about Ginny and Harry.

"Okay, Fred's being really sweet." Hermione says, esepecially considering he'd packed her things last night. Even though he forgot Crookshanks.

"I'm glad you're happy. I just came over to ask how things were going, I don't want there to be any friction between us because of last year." Lavender says, smiling warmly at Hermione. Hermione glances at Ron, who shrugs.

"Thank you, Lavender. How was your break?"

"Fantastic, we traveled to Italy. Such a wonderful country." Lavender says, watching Ron stuff food in his mouth.

"I'll see you in class, Hermione." Lavender gets up and walks back towards her friends. The Patil twins were watching the conerversation, and they were now gossiping with Lavender. Hermione wasn't surprised.

"_Ronald_," Hermione hisses, embarassed. Ron looks at her, confused. She rolls her eyes.

"Must you fill your mouth to it's full capacity?" She asks, watching him chew another mouthful.

" 'm 'ery 'ungry." He explains, as if that solves the issue. Hermione's been eating meals with Ron for six and a half years, so she can decipher his comment easily.

"You don't have to eat like you haven't seen food in months, Ronald. Your mother feeds you properly, and everyone knows it." Hermione says, snapping slightly. What is _wrong_ with her? She's been moody and tempermental all day.

After Hermione's finished eating, she bids everyone goodbye and walks up to the Owlery. She sits down and composes a letter to Fred.

_Dear Fred,_

_How was your day? Anybody interesting come into the shop? I haven't caught anyone with a Weasley's_ _product yet, but I have yet to enter the Gryffindor Common Room. _

_Today was rather uneventful. Malfoy glared at me, Harry and Ginny are constantly at each other's side, and Lavender Brown asked me how I liked being married. _

_I realized I've left Crookshanks behind. I'm positive she's still at the Burrow. Will you take care of her for me, Fred? Thank you. _

_I miss you._

_Hermione _

Hermione read over her letter, checking for any glaring mistakes. She had debated about wether to add a 'Love Hermione' at the bottom, but she decided her name was enough.

She found Hedwig amongst the other owls, but Hedwig, as always, had that smug look on her face. Hermione tied her letter to Hedwig's leg, giving owl a treat.

"Hi, Hedwig. Do me a favor? Take this to Fred Weasley, please. Be safe." Hermione whispers, smiling sadly as the bird takes off.

Hermione makes her way to the library, ready to study for lessons tomorrow.

Madame Pince gently but firmly pushes Hermione out of the library 10 minutes before curfew.

FWHGFEHG

Hermione woke to sunlight invading her dark bedroom. She groaned and rolled over.

Hermione absolutely hated the sun in the morning, but it wasn't so bad in the afternoon.

Hermione bathed, dressed and made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry, Ginny and Ron each smiled at her as she sat down beside Ginny. Harry and Ron were on the opposite side of the table. She was surprised Harry and Ginny weren't sitting beside each other, mouths attached in a passionate kiss.

"Morning, 'Mione," Harry greets her. She returns his greeting, reaching for a helping of eggs.

"Look, Ginny. There's an article in the _Prophet_ about us." Harry announces, showing her the front page of the Wizarding newspaper.

"What lies are they selling today?" Ginny asks, looking at the paper with mild intrest.

"You're pregnant, and Hermione is expecting triplets," Harry announces, grinning at them. He knows both of the suspions aren't true. Hermione and Ginny look at him in surprise.

"TRIPLETS?" Hermione shouts, grabbing the article from Harry's grasp. Hermione and Ginny pour over the newspaper, looking for that article. Hermione locates the article and reads it.

**HERMIONE GRANGER-WEASLEY AND GINERVA WEASLEY-POTTER PREGNANT!!!**

_Written by Rita Skeeter_

_Women across the Wizarding world are in a tizzy. As the news of Harry Potter's status turning from single to married, many Witches _

_questioned the pair. _

_Why would little Ginerva Weasley marry the Boy-Who-Lived? Many women_

_adore Harry Potter, for he is dashing and charming. But why would little Ginerva Weasley attract him? According to a _

_reliable source, Ginerva Potter is expecting a little one. She is expecting a little boy, and she is four months along._

_Harry Potter was being a responsible male when he married Ginerva Weasley. He must not love her._

_Also, many devoted customers of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' were shocked to find one owner had married._

_Hermione Granger, an ex-girlfriend of Harry Potter and Viktor Krum, managed to snag a Weasley twin._

_Hermione Weasley is, like her friend Ginerva Potter, is an expectant mother. According to to a reliable _

_sorce, Hemione Weasley is expecting TRIPLETS. It is rumored that Hermione tricked Fred Weasley_

_into sleeping with her, and intentionally forgot protection. _

_Ginerva's pregnancy does not shock her older brother, Percy Weasley, but Hermione's does._

_"I had not known my little sister was even married to Harry, and I wouldn't have known if it wasn't for_

_the _Prophet's _article. Ginerva's had a crush on Harry since his First year at Hogwarts. _

_Harry is Ronald's best friend, and so he was always at the Burrow for Holidays. She was always_

_following him, but she never spoke to him. Ginerva would do anything for Harry, even_

_carry his baby. Harry's always wanted a family more than anything._

_Hermione's pregnancy is rather shocking. Hermione Granger is a very smart Witch. _

_I'm sure she is Head Girl at Hogwarts, and she's very responsible. She would_

_never marry Fred, let alone have his children. Hermione hates Fred, _

_she would always catch him breaking rules. Hermione hates it_

_when the rules are broken. Fred likes to play jokes, _

_usually on Hermione or an unsuspecting First year. _

_Hermione thought that was really low of Fred, _

_tourmenting a First year._

_Hermione's pregnancy is a complete shock._

_I do not know what posessed her to marry my little brother,_

_and I hope she regrets it." _

_Percy Arthur Weasley, Head Secretary to the Minister of Magic. Former Hogwart's Head Boy._

Hermione crumples the paper up, muttering a spell to make it dissapear. Ginny's face is turning red, but she's looking at Harry.

"_That... beetle,"_ Hermione says, a dark look in her eyes. Harry and Ron look at each other, recognizing the look. Hermione's about to get revenge.

"Hermione..." Harry says, but trails off when he can't think of anyting to take her mind off the article. He frowns, knowing he shouldn't have brought up the article.

"But who was their reliable source?" Ginny asks, looking around the Great Hall, particurlary at the Slytherin table. Malfoy?

"I don't know. But I'm going to _murder_ whoever it is," Hermione threatens, violently stabbing her eggs.

"_PERCY_!!! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?" Ron bellows, angry at his brother.

"Leave that to Mum and Dad, Ron," Ginny orders, shoving hash browns in her mouth.

Hermione's startled when she hears laughter coming from the Slytherin table. She notices Pansy Parkinson and a group of 7th year girls giggling, looking at Hermione and Ginny.

"_Parkinson,"_ Hermione growls, and her friends look at her in surprise. Ginny glances towards the Slytherin table, and nods in agreement.

"I'll help you with a revenge plan, Hermione." Ginny says, grinning at Hermione. Hermione grins back.

Hermione and Ginny are whispering to each other, eating their breakfast happily. Ron's face is red with anger, and his fists are clenched around his fork.

Hermione goes through the day, creating revenge. Pansy Parkinson won't know what hit her.

A/N: I don't think I like this chapter, but here you go. I re-wrote it once.. and decided this was good enough. I'm not sure, though. Let me know what you think.

May or may not update tomorrow night-- I've got a pep band game. Maybe tomorrow afternoon if I wake up before noon (unlikely).


	7. Crimson and Gold

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me.

"Hermione," A voice says, disturbing Hermione from her devious planning. Hermione was determined to-

"_FRED?"_ Hermione asks, looking at the tall, red-haired man in font of her. He grins at her reaction. She was in the library, studying up on some spells that would be useful.

"Hermione," Fred repeats, smiling at her, "It's me, Fred." Hermione jumps out of her chair and into his arms. She had missed him _so much_, even though it was only two days.

"Why are you _here?" _Hermione asks, waving her hand around the library. Madame Pince's glaring at them, but Hermione pretends that she doesn't notice.

"McGonagall wanted to see me," Fred answers, surprising Hermione.

"What did you talk about?" Hermione asks, pretending to be unaware. He smirks at her.

"I told McGonagall not to tell you I was coming. She had written, saying that she needed to talk to me about something she had discussed with you." He says, smiling at her.

"Let me rephrase my question, then. What did you _say_?" She asks, looking up at him. He shrugs, looking at the many shelves of books.

"I told her I'd think about it. I need to talk to George." Hermione's proud of him, that's what she thought he would say. He couldn't make a decision that would affect the shop without asking for his brother's opinion.

"What do you think you'll say, then?" Hermione asks, and he takes her hand in hers.

"I don't know. I... I would love to teach First years how to fly and play Quidditch, but... I need to talk to George." He says, kissing her hand. Hermione starts collecting her books, and she puts them in her bag. Most of them were her's, she just needed a quiet place.

Hermione notices many of the younger kids staring at them as they walk through the corridors, hand in hand. She leads him to the Head Girl's room. They sit in the common room, talking.

"How's your week been?" Fred asks her, kissing her. She shrugs, and she rests her head on his shoulder.

"It's been weird. Malfoy hasn't started anything yet. I thought he would have started his revenge the moment we stepped on the train this morning," Hermione admits, playing with the string on the outside of the hole in Fred's jeans.

"He's probably just gearing up for a huge blowup," Fred says, looking around Hermione's room. Her room is decorated in crimison and gold, Gryffindor colors. Pictures of her friends and family are placed around the room.

The Weasley's are on the nightstand, eveyone in the picture moving at once. Fred and his twin are flying around on their brooms, Ginny and Ron are bickering, Bill and Charlie discussing the latest spell. Mr. Weasley was arguing with Percy, and Mrs. Weasley was watching Fred and George, shouting at them. He remembred the day well; it was before Hermione's Second year. She had declared she had missed them over the summer, and she figured the picture would ease her longing.

Another was of her, Harry, and Ron. It was clear somebody else had taken the picture. They were by Hagrid's hut, and Fred figures Hagrid probably took the picture. Hermione's laughing, her arms around both of the boys. Harry's smiling gently, and Ron's looking at Hermione.

There was one picture of Ginny and Hermione at the Yule Ball, all dressed up. They had huge grins on their faces, dancing slightly to the music.

It was then Fred decided she needed a picture of _them_. He remembered Colin Creevey, in... Sixth year? Surely Creevey could take their picture. Fred had to be quiet about asking Creevey though. He wanted it to be a candid picture, one she would be comftorable in.

Fred's thoughts are interrupted when he hears somebody stomping up the stairs. Probably Ron, the stomping sounds familiar to him.

"_That idiot girl,"_ Ron bellows, entering Hermion'e common room. He slams the door behind him, startling Hermione. Fred glares at him from his position on the couch.

"Something the matter, Ickle Ronniekins?" Fred asks his brother, watching Ron walk around the room in a blind rage. He's sputtering in anger, glaring at Fred and Hermione each time he passes them.

"Ron?" Hermione asks, sounding concerned.

_"Parkinson!!"_ Ron screams, startling Hermione slightly.

"What'd the Slytherin do now, Ronnie?" Fred asks, a humourous tone in his voice. Hermione turns and glares at him.

"She turned everything _pink!" _Ron yells, glaring at Fred. Hermione looks at Fred, confused. Parkinson turned their room into a sea of pink?

"The walls are pink, the furniture is pink. The bedspread is pink. The pillows are pink. The floor is pink. The _wood_ is even pink! The _toilet_ is pink!! Hell, I'm surprised the _water_ isn't pink!" Ron shouts, throwing his arms in the air. Hermione and Fred both know that Ron despises pink. One summer Ginny had turned all of Ron's clothes pink.

Fred's laughing at his brother, earning him glares from both Hermione and Ron.

"Turn it back to it's normal color!" Hermione exclaims, wondering why Ron hasn't thought of that yet.

"I'm complete crap at Tansfiguration, Hermione. And you know it." He says, glaring at her. Why did he glare at her, anyway? She hadn't done anything wrong.

"Turn everything into Gryffindor colors, mate. She's a Slytherin, she'll hate that." Fred says, trying to help his brother with 'revenge'.

"There's a product we've been selling at the shop that might help you," Fred continues. "It's designed for Witches and Wizards that wish they were like Tonks. It'll change your hair into any color. Except it's permanent until the buyer says the spell that returns the hair to it's original color." Hermione and Ron are looking at him as if he's lost his mind. Oh, well.

"You can dye her hair with Fred's product, using crimson and gold dye. Make her have alternating stripes in her hair. The Slytherin's won't let her anywhere near them." Hermione grins, and Fred stares at her in disbelief. Hermione's plan was ingenious, he'd give her that. And when Parkinson begged for relief, Ron could turn her hair into another color!

"Here's what you do, Ronald. You buy my product, I'll give you a 75 discount. Family, you know. Anyway, you use the wrong spell-- a spell that dyes her hair another color. Start out with Gryffindor colors. She'll know it's you. Then go for... neon green, purple, bright yellow, strange colors. Change the color each time she begs for you to fix it. Change the color until she changes the colors in the room back to normal. Then, you don't have to do Transfiguration and risk ruining the furniture." Fred suggests, an evil grin on his face. Hermione smiles at him, loving his idea.

"You just have to act like the pink isn't bothering you until Fred sends you the product, " Hermione adds, nodding at Fred.

"How do I get the product onto her hair?" Ron asks, surprising Fred and Hermioine. He'd been thinking that far ahead? That was so unlike Ron.

"She takes a shower every morning, doesn't she? You share a bathroom with her, Ronald. Figure it out." Hermione responds, earning her a smile from Fred.

"Brillant," Ron mutters, smiling at the both of them. He's glad the two of them aren't working _against_ him, or he'd be in trouble.

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG

Two days later, Hermione's carefully cutting up the strawberries she was eating for breakfast. Harry and Ron are across from her, talking about Quidditch practice.

An owl swoops above Ron's head, lowering itself until it drops it's package in front of Ron. Ron looks at Hermione across the table, evil grins on both of their faces. Harry and Ginny look at each other, recognizing the looks on their friend's faces.

FWHGFWHGFWHG

Once again, Hermione finds herself at breakfast way too early. Ron's beside her, grinning to himself. He put the potion in Pansy's shampoo this morning. He'd told Hermione the moment he sat next to her. Harry and Ginny aren't in the Great Hall yet. Ron and Hermione had been waiting for a half hour until Pansy showed up. They weren't going to miss Pansy's humilation.

Laughter erupted from the Slytherin table, and Hermione looks down the hall, wondering if Parkinson had finally arrived. She starts laughing when she's Parkinson.

"What are you all laughing at?" Pansy screeches, hands on her hips. She glares at everyone who dares to make eye contact.

"Pansy, dear." Draco says, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. Blaise Zambini is holding his side, roaring with laughter. Goyle and Crabbe are almost on the floor, laughing at Pansy's apperance. Pansy stares at them in disbelief, wondering what the hell is going on.

Hermione nudges Ron's side with her elbow, gesturing up to the Head Table. McGonagall's got the biggest grin on her face, and she's not even trying to hide it. Some of the other teachers are laughing, as well. She knows he's watching Parkinson, too.

Rayne Black, a descandt of the Black family, takes pity on Parkinson. The Fifth year holds out a compact mirror to the Seventh year. The Seventh year shrieks in surprise, her hands flying up to her hair.

Parkinson runs out of the Great Hall, embarassed. Rayne gathers her things quickly and follows after her friend.

The rest of the Great Hall erupts in loud laughter as the doors slam behind Rayne.

Hermione can't believe Harry and Ginny had missed _this_ Breakfast.

A/N:

Here you go. I woke up before noon!! I was proud of myself. This chapter might be short, but I liked the natural-ish ending.

Hope you like it. Apologies for any errors.

PLEASE REVIEW, they make my day happier. And many thanks to those of you who have been reviewing.


	8. Mischief Managed

Ronald Weasley was _very_ glad his brothers owned a joke shop.

Ron was in Potions with Slughorn when he got a letter from McGonagall. She wanted to speak with him. _Immediatley_.

Ron drags himself up to the Headmistress' office. He regrets turning Parkinson's hair Gryffindor colors, but _she_ started it. She painted _their_ room _pink!_ If that wasn't a deliberate attack, he doesn't know what is.

"Come in, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall orders. She must have heard him taking his time up the stairs. He had to figure out a way... _out_. He wasn't going to share a room with Parkinson just because they were _engaged_.

Parkinson's in a chair across from McGonagall's desk, crying. He doesn't feel the slightest bit guilty. McGonagall had Transfigured Parkinson's hair back to it's normal dark brown.

"Ronald Weasley, I am dissapointed in you!" McGonagall says, her voice rising with her temper.

"Did she tell you she turned _our room pink?" _Ron asks, staring at his Head of House.

"Your room is restored to it's original coloring, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall says, looking at him with dissapointment.

"You _deserved_ it!" Pansy shouts, getting up from her chair. She stomps over to Ron, poking his chest violently.

"I _deserved_ it? How do you figure?" He asks, glaring at her.

"You were off with Lavender Brown, the Gryffindor slut." Pansy screams at him, poking him once again.

"What, you would rather I be off with _you?_ The Slytherin slut?" Ron asks, his temper rising. He wasn't off with Lavender!! He was with Harry, playing chess. He had beat Harry, of course. Every single time.

"RONALD WEASLEY, that is enough from you. And you, Miss Parkinson. Please sit down, the both of you." Headmistress McGonagall orders, gesturing to the two chairs in front of her desk. She lowers herself to her own chair, watching them. Pansy walks over to her chair, and Ron sits in his.

"I am ashamed at your behavior, the both of you! Playing childish pranks on each other! And when I heard Mr. Weasley was the culprit, I thought Fred and George had returned." McGonagall glares at him, frowning.

"Why did you put us in a room together, Professor?" Ron asks, honestly curious.

"You, Mr. Weasley, are about to marry Ms. Parkinson. I had hoped to ease the transition into married life by forcing you to share a bathroom and a commons. I fear I made the wrong decision, and will be forced to put you both back in your original dormitories." McGonagall says, and Ron thinks that frown is permanetly etched into her face.

HGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFW

"So, you got detention?" Hermione asks her friend, who's pushing carrots around his dinner plate.

"Two _weeks_," He grumbles, glaring across the room at Parkinson. She's glaring right back at him.

"Does Pansy have detention, too?" Hermione asks, curious.

"Yeah. McGonagall took five House Points, too."

"What's this I hear about Parkinson?" Harry asks, sitting down beside Hermione. Hermione smiles at her friend, happy to see him. He and Ginny have missed breakfast _every day_ this week.

"She turned their room pink," Hermione whispers, trying avoid a blowout from Ron. "And he turned her hair Gryffindor colors." Hermione grins, but doesn't admit she helped him.

"Her hair isn't crimson and gold anymore," Harry notices, looking at Pansy.

"McGonagall turned it back." Hermione says, grinning at him. Harry laughs, causing Ron to glare at his friend.

"Come on, mate. Don't let a _girl_ get you in trouble," Harry says, shoving some chicken in his mouth.

"What's that supossed to mean?" Ginny asks, sitting down besdier her brother.

"Nothing, dear." Harry responds, smiling at her.

HGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFW

Hermione had recieved mail that morning, but she choose to wait until she got back to her bedroom to read it.

She tears open the first letter with anger. It's from Percy.

_Dear Hermione, _

_  
I was shocked to hear that you _married_ Fred! Fred, of all people. _

_I hope that, by now, you have realized the error in your decision. _

_Fred is nothing but a troublemaker, without a promising future._

_He will not be able to support you and your children, forcing you into the workforce. _

_If it was a Weasley you were looking to marry, you should have come to me._

_I am the most responsible Weasley, therefore, I am the best choice._

_I hope you regret your decision to marry my brother. _

_I would've understood if it was Ron, he did have a enormous crush on you. _

_I can get you out of this,_

_Percy Weasley._

Hermione read through the note _twice_. She couldn't believe him! He was telling her to _leave _Fred? She wasn't going to, ever. Even if she turns out miserable (which she won't), she'll stay with Fred, just to make Percy furious.

Hermione decides to leave the rest of her mail for another time, she's too angry to read them.

Why is Percy being such a ... such a... GIT? That's the only word to describe him. Hermione used to idolize Percy. He was, essentially, the male version of Hermione.

She can't wait for the weekend.

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG

Hermione hears the loud cheering as she makes her way down to the Quidditch Pitch. It's Gryffindor verses Huffelpuff.

Hermione makes her way up to the bleechers, pleased to find an empty seat beside Luna. She sits beside Luna, grinning at her friend.

"Hello, Luna!" She greets, waving.

Luna smiles back, but her attention's on the game. Luna, having been raised in the Wizarding world, found Quidditch more exiting than Hermione did. Hermione thought it was dreadfully boring and confusing.

"Hello, Hermione." Luna says, but her eyes are following Harry. He's flying around the pitch, looking for the Golden Snitch.

It's then that a red-headed male catches Hermione's attention. He's standing towards the side of the field, avidly watching the game. He's standing beside Madame Hooch, listening to her.

"Headmistress McGonagall announced earlier today, at breakfast, that Fred Weasley will become the new Flying professor. Welcome back to Hogwarts, Fred." The announcer said, waving at Fred. Fred waves back, a smile on his face.

Fred had decided to take the position McGonagall offered him? Without telling her?

FWHGFWHGFWHG

"Ginny?" Harry calls, wandering through their rooms. He can't find her _anywhere_. Ginny didn't even play in their Quidditch game, she sent her replacement in.

He didn't want to use the Maurader's Map. He briefly considered searching for her in Hermione's room, but he didn't want to disturb Fred and Hermione.

She wasn't in Gryffindor's common room, he had been there for a hour. He would've noticed if Ginny entered the room.

"Ginny, love.." He calls out her name again, feeling somewhat hopeless. What's wrong with her, that she won't come talk to him?

He didn't understand women.

Harry groans, searching in his trunk for the Map. The ratty piece of parchment is blank.

He points his wand at the map, "I solmely swear that I'm up to no good." A map of Hogwart's, including all it's hidden rooms and passages, appeared on the parchment.

He searched the map for Ginny's name, checking her favorite places first. Gryffindor common room, no. Gryffindor 6th year girl's dormitories, no. Hermione's dorm, no. Ron and Pansy's room, no sign of her.

He groans, sitting himself down on their crimson couch.

"Ginny... _Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" _He sees the name _Ginny Potter _under _Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom_. That wasn't the offical name of the bathroom, but it was what everyone called it. Myrtle's ghost was in there, and she had a infatuation with Harry.

He mutters, "Mischief managed," And the ink on the parchment dissapears. He folds the map and puts it in his pocket. He walks out of their room, on his way to visit Moaning Myrtle.

Many of the younger girls stare at him as he makes his way through the corridors. He wasn't watching where he was going, and he bumped into somebody.

He looks down at he figure on the floor, and immediately recognizes Ginny.

"Ginny, love, I'm sorry!" He says, holding out a hand to help her up.

He pulls her up, noticing the dried tear tracks running down her cheeks. He stares at his wife with surprise. What was she crying about?

"What's wrong, Ginny?" He asks, concern in his voice. Ginny smiles, but it's a weak smile.

"Nothing, Harry. Why aren't you at the party?" She asks, looking at him.

"Because I was looking for you... why didn't you play today, Gin?" He asks, leading her back to their room.

"I... I had to visit Madame Pomfrey." She says, blushing slightly. He looks at her, his concern growing.

"Why?! Are you okay?" She notices there's panic in his voice. She looks at him, unable to tell him what she needed to.

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG

"Hermione!" Ginny shouts, walking into Hermione's room.

"Oh!" Ginny exclaims when she sees Fred jump off of Hermione. Fred's half undressed, and Hermione's shirt is pushed up.

Ginny turns around, embarassed. Ginny heads for the door.

"Ginny, wait!" Hermione looks at her, concerned. Fred also notices the nervous, but startled look on his sister's face.

"I'm interrupting, 'Mione. I'll talk to you later." She says, but Fred's hand on her wrist stops her. She looks up at her brother, and she feels her face grow hot.

"You stay and talk to Hermione, Gin. I've got to go talk to Harry about Quidditch, anyway." He says, but Ginny knows that's just his excuse to escape. He grabs his shirt and walks out of the room.

By the time she looks at Hermione, the witch has straightened out her shirt.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Ginny says, but Hermione just smiles at her.

"It's perfectly okay, Gin. Come on, let's go talk." Hermione leads Ginny into the common room, sitting down on the couch.

Hermione _Accio'_s two bowls of ice cream, and Ginny smiles gratefully at Hermione.

"I _have_ to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell Harry." Ginny says, instantly grabbing Hermione's attention.

"Sure, I promise." Hermione says, listening.

"The _Daily Prophet's_ article... was right." Hermione's eyes widen, knowing exactly which article Ginny was referring to.

A/N:

Here you go. Apologies for any errors you find.

Please review.


	9. Quidditch Pitch

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me.

Hermione stares at her friend, speechless. _Ginny was pregnant!_

Hermione didn't know wether to hug her friend or run screaming into her bedroom.

"Are you sure?"

"Pomfrey confirmed it earlier. She would've given me a lecture if I wasn't married."

"When, Ginny?" Hermione asks, wondering when the baby was concieved.

"A month or two ago, on the Quidditch Pitch. Harry was absolutely furious with me. He'd broken up with me, but I wasn't allowed to date Seamus. We fought on the Pitch... and one thing led to another... and here we are."

"Ginny, did you tell Harry yet?"

"No. I practically ran away from Harry just now..." She admits, blushing. She doesn't know how to _tell_ him!

"Ginny, _tell him_! He's always wanted a family of his own... you know, Gin. He'll be estatic. Why don't you want to tell him?" Hermione asks, looking at her friend's face.

"He laughed at the _Prophet's_ article, like I can't be pregnant or something. Merlin, Hermione. How am I supossed to tell _anyone_?"

"Ginny, everything'll be okay." Hermione assures her, as Fred and Harry walk into the room.

Hermione glares at Fred, who shrugs. He couldn't stall Harry any longer, he'd pulled out the Maurader's Map (Fred regrets giving it to him).

"Harry... I have something to tell you." Ginny says, summoning all of her Gryffindor courage. Fred's eyes fly to Hermione's, already suspicious.

"Come on, Fred. Let's go to the party." Hermione says, grabbing Fred's hand and leading him out of the room.

"What's going on, Ginny?" Harry asks, his green eyes filled with concern.

She weakly smiles at him. "I'm pregnant." She says, deciding it's better to get it over with.

Harry just stares at her, shock now invading his eyes, chasing away the concern.

"Ginny, are you sure, honey?" He asks, sitting down beside her.

"Yeah, Pomfrey said I was." Ginny says nervously, watching his reaction.

The biggest smile appears on his face, making her smile, too. Thank Merlin, he's _happy_. Ginny closes her eyes in relief.

"That's fantastic, Gin!" Harry says, kissing her.

FWHGFWHG

"Are you kidding me?" Fred asks, staring at Hermione as if she's grown five heads. Hermione nods, growing impatient with him.

She'd pushed him into an empty classroom; he was questioning her about Ginny. Hermione had sworn him to secrecy, leaving it to Ginny to tell her brother's and her parents.

"No, Fred Weasley. Your sister is having Harry Potter's children. Now stop bugging me," Hermione snaps at him.

"I... _she's sixteen!"_ Fred exclaims, pacing up and down the aisle seperating the rows of desks in half.

"Yes, Fred. She's also _married_." Hermione says, wondering why Fred's has an issue with this.

Hermione says, "Are you going to make this difficult for Ginny, Fred? Because it's already difficult for her." Hermione glares at him.

"He _knocked her up_!! You could've stopped this, Hermione!" Fred growls, and Hermione know's her husband is working himself into a blind rage. Hermione stares at him, confused. How could she have stopped Ginny and Harry?

"Fred Weasley! Don't bother coming back up to my bedroom tonight." Hermione says, stomping out of the classroom.

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG

Hermione looks up to the Head Table, where her husband is seated. He's got a frown on his face, and he's slowly eating his food.

"Hermione, what's up with Fred?" Lavender Brown asks from down the table, gesturing toward's Hermione's husband.

"He's not feeling well, Lavender." Hermione lies, the lie coming easily to her.

He hadn't come back to her dorm last night, and she briefly wondered where he'd slept. Probably on the couch in Ron and Pansy's rooms.

Hermione's almost tempted to send Fred a Howler, she felt he deserved it. She couldn't understand why he was so unhappy with Ginny's pregnancy.

Harry's sitting beside her, but Ginny's not in the Great Hall. Ron questions Harry as to where his sister is, but Harry won't tell him.

"Everything okay with you and..." Harry's voice trails off as something distracts him.

Hermione's convinced Ron haa a twin, until she realizes Fred's sitting across from her. She looks up to the Head's Table, and she sees that his chair is now empty.

"Hermione," Fred begins, but he's cut off by Ron.

"For the love of Merlin, Fred, don't make up with Hermione here. I'm _eating_." Ron exclaims, glaring at his brother.

"Whatever you're going to say, Fred, save it. I'm not going to listen." She declares, getting up from the Gryffindor table. She gathers her books and walks out of the Great Hall, not once looking back.

HGFWHGFWHGFW

"Hermione, look!" Ginny exclaims, bouncing into Hermione's rooms later that night.

"Look what Fred got the baby!" She squeals, holding it in front of Hermione. It's a set of little blue clothes for a newborn. Fred got the baby _clothes?_

"It's just so sweet of him, Hermione. I thought Fred was going to be absolutely furious with me."

A/N:

Yeah, this chapter's pretty short. Sorry.

Hope you like it, and don't forget to review.


	10. Weasley Family Bloodline

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Lucky her.

Hermione avoids Fred the next day.

She isn't any good at saying she's sorry.

Fred smiles at her while they're eating breakfast. She looks away, starting a conversation with Harry.

"How's Ginny?" Ginny, once again, isn't at breakfast.

"She's upstairs in our common room. She says she has morning sickness." Harry says, whispering so nobody overhear's them.

"Have you told Mr. and Mrs Weasley yet?" Hermione asks, looking at her friend. He shakes his head in response, eating a forkfull of hash browns.

Hermione notices Lavender Brown is sitting awfully close to Harry.

"Potter!" McGonagall says, walking up to their table. Many Gryffindors smile at their Head of House.

"Why have you decided to remove Mrs. Potter from the team?" McGonagall asks, not surprising Harry or Hermione. She has been very inovled in their Quidditch Team. She even recommended Harry as Seeker his first year, making him the yougest player in Hogwart's History

"She's... ill, Professor. Since she's getting weaker each day, so I thought it was best to remove her from the team." In reality, Harry didn't want her falling from her broom, which could be very deadly.

"Potter, she's a superb player!"

"Professor, I've been training Ginny's replacement every night after Quidditch practices." Hermione can tell Harry's lying through his teeth.

"Who is it then, Potter?" The old woman asks, staring at Harry. Nervous beads of sweat are starting to appear on Harry's forehead.

"What Harry really means, Professor, is that he's been training new replacements after his normal practices. He hasn't decided which one of them is Ginny's replacement. They're all very good, I've been watching them." Hermione says, lying to her favorite Professor.

"Very good, Harry. Professor Weasley and I are here if you need me." Professor McGonagall says, walking out of the Great Hall, leaving breakfast early.

"Thanks, 'Mione." Harry says, smiling at her.

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG

"Hermione, what's going on with you and Fred?" Ginny asks, barging into Hermione's room.

Hermione looks up at her from her studies, looking at her sister-in-law with surprise.

"What do you mean, Ginny?" Hermione decides to play innoncent.

"Don't play that game with me, Hermione. I know something's wrong." Ginny says, standing with her hands on her hips. Hermione thinks she looks an awful lot like Mrs. Weasley.

"Ginny, we had a little fight. I just have to apologize." Hermione admits, deciding not to lie to Ginny.

"He was being a big prat, wasn't he? Oh, I should just go hex him." Ginny says, geting angry. Hermione smiles at her friend.

"No, Ginny. I don't know where he's been hiding, or I would've already done it." Hermione thinks she probably would have already aplogized today, but she didn't have the opprunitity.

"He's been staying with Ron and Pansy. Although Pansy doesn't like the situation much." Ginny added, making Hermione smile. Pansy's suffering didn't bother Hermione one bit.

"I guess I'll go visit." Hermione says, closing her textbook. Ginny smiles at her, happy she could help her friend and her brother.

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG

"Hermione!" Hermione runs into Ron on her way to his dormitory. She smiles at him, helping him pick up his books.

"Hi, Ron. Is Fred staying with you guys?" She asks him, looking at him. He looks at her, almost questioning wether or not to tell her the truth.

"Yeah, he is. He wouldn't tell me why you'd kicked him out, though." Ron says, grinning at her. They walk the few feet to Ron and Pansy's portrait.

"Well, I want to apologize to him. Can I follow you in?" She asks, motioning to the portrait. Ron nods, muttering the password.

"Hermione better forgive you soon, Fred Weasley! Or you'll be sleeping in the Gryffindor Common Room." Pansy yells, throwing the pillow in her hand at Fred.

Fred catches the pillow, but he doesn't argue with the Slytherin. Pansy moves to pick up another pillow, but Hermione's voice startles her.

"Pansy Parkinson, I wouldn't throw that pillow at my husband if I were you." Hermione says, pointing her wand at Pansy. Pansy smiles, confusing Hermione slightly.

"Oh, thank Merlin. Get him out of here!" She says, gesturing to Fred. Fred smiles at Hermione, who grabs his hand and leads him out of the dormitory.

Hermione and Fred walk down the empty Hogwarts corridor in silence.

"I'm sorry, Fred. You had... the right to be a little angry with Harry. I over-reacted. I should've known you'd never leave Ginny while she needs you, even if she's pregnant." Hermione says, the apology bursting out of her.

He looks at her, a grin on his face.

"So, you liked the blue baby outfit I picked out?" Fred asks her, making her stop and stare at him.

"I thought it was very sweet, but it should've been pink." Hermione admits, smiling at him.

"Pink? Who said the baby was a girl?" Fred's nose turns up in disgust.

"Who said it was a boy?" Hermione retorts, smiling at the outraged look on his face.

"The Weasley family bloodline, Hermione! Ginny was the first girl in a few hundred years, or something like that." Fred says, grinning at her.

"The baby'll also have Potter blood, Fred." Hermione says, nearly giggling as his happy expression falls.

"Harry's a boy, James Potter was a boy. I only know male Potters... except for Lily, but that's different." He says, grinning once again.

"You just really want a little boy to torment, don't you?" Hermione asks, making her husband act insulted.

"Of course not. I'd never torment my nephew!"

Hermione laughs all the way up to their dormitory, as he tries to convince her Ginny and Harry's baby is a boy.

A/N:

Hey. Sorry it's kind of short, I've been really sick all week. I just felt better today, it's kind of strange. But I'm not arguing.

I'm taking a poll-ish thing. Answer in your review, please.

What sex should Harry and Ginny's baby be?

I'll give you until the next few chapters to respond.


	11. Because of Love

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize isn't mine.

"Hermione, can't you tell him to give it back?" Hermione groans, looking at Ron. They're in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. Ron was, once again, complaining to her about something Fred had done.

"Ron, I don't care what Fred did." Hermione says, getting slightly annoyed with her friend.

"He took my _Chams for Seventh Year _book and he's hiding it from me! I need it to complete an essay for tomorrow's class!" Ron says, causing Hermione to glare at him.

Harry looks at his friend with disbelief; he can't belive Ron admited, to _Hermione_, that he'd left an essay until the day before it was due.

"Ronald Weasley! You left your Charms essay until _now_? The day before it's due?" She looks at him in disbelief, anger causing her voice to rise.

"Okay, _fine_. Yes, Hermione."

"You're an _idiot_, Ronald Weasley! I don't care if Fred stole your textbook! Maybe this'll teach you a lesson, for once." Hermione says, angrily eating her eggs.

"Harry left _his_ until today, too." Ron says, pointing his fork at Harry. Harry's eyes narrow at his friend, inwardly cursing him for throwing Harry into the line of fire.

"Ronald, it's rude to point. Harry, is that true?" Hermione asks, watching her friend to make sure he isn't lying to her.

"No, 'Mione. I finished it last night." Harry answers, looking straight at Hermione. Hermione grins, looking back at Ron. Ron's eyes are as wide as quarters as he stares at his best friend in disbelief.

"Then you can borrow Harry's book, Ronald." Hermione says, glaring at her husband. He smiles at her, placing Ron's charms book on the Head's Table.

Hermione doesn't mention this to Ron, she just keeps eating her breakfast.

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG

"You _stole_ your brother's chams book?" Hermione asks, once they're both in the dormitory later that day.

"It was _funny_, Hermione." He responds, smiling at her.

"No, Fred. It wasn't. He could fail his Charms class now. How would you feel if that happened?" She questions, glaring at him.

"Hermione, love, he's probably already failing his Charms class." Fred responds, smikring at her. She hates to agree with him, but well... she knows Ron's not passing his class.

"You didn't need to steal his book, though. Let him loose it by himself." Hermione says, making Fred smile at her. He's starting to rub off on her.

Fred pulls her to him, and she makes a small noise in protest. She falls on his lap, and he takes advantage of her location.

He leans in and kisses her, enjoying the feel of her lips against his.

"Fred, it's late. I've got to study for a quiz." She mutters, seperating herself away from him. He groans. He _hates_ school. He doesn't understand why he became a teacher.

Hermione stretches, pulling her shirt tight against her abdominals. He grins watching her, remembering why he wanted to be back at Hogwarts.

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG

Hermione looks at the clock on her nightstand, slightly surprised. She doesn't believe Fred let her go so easily. Although, it's only been an hour since she left him.

"Hermione, we've gotta talk about something." Hermione looks up at Fred, concerned with the serious tone in his voice. Fred's _never_ serious.

"What's bothering you, Fred?" Hermione asks, watching her husband's facial expressions.

"I... think we should have a baby." He says, looking down at the ground. She looks at him, thinking she's misheard him.

_He wants to have a baby?_ They weren't _required_ to have a baby for another year.

"Fred..." She says his name, stalling before she says anything else. She doesn't know what to say in response.

"Hermione, I don't want our children to be because of some marriage contract my parents created. I want them to be made because of love." Fred says, leaning in to kiss her.

"Fred..." She repeats his name, looking into his eyes. She realizes he's completley sincere about this.

Hermione closes her book. She's not going to study any more tonight.

"We'll.. if you want to make a baby, we're going to practice until we get it right, aren't we?" Hermione asks, grinning at him. He looks at her, confused. The confused look dissapears when Hermione leads him to the bed, removing her clothes in the process.

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG

"Fred, I'm going to be _late!"_ Hermione squeals, trying to escape her husband's grip. He's got her trapped in bed, and he won't let her go. She'll be late to Transfiguration, but he won't care.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley, we'll just have to explain to McGonagall why you're late." He responds, grinning devilishly at her.

"We can't tell the _Headmistress_ we were late because we were having sex!" She says, squirming as he tickles her.

"I'm going to be late for _breakfast_! I have to go eat, Fred!" He looks at her in disbelief.

"You want to leave me, while I'm naked and in bed, for _breakfast_?" He asks, shock in his voice. She takes advantage of his shock, and wiggles out of his grip. He lunges after her, but she escapes him once again.

"Well, yeah." Hermione answers, pulling on her clothes. Okay, so she mislead him. She made him think she would miss Transfiguration if she stayed with him, when she'd really only miss breakfast. She was _really _hungry.

"That wasn't fair." He groans, sitting against the headboard. He crosses his arms against his chest in annoyance.

"Fred, I'll make it up to you later." She says, walking over to the side of the bed. She leans in and kisses him quickly, before he has the chance to capture her again.

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG

"You're late, Hermione." Harry says, smiling at her. Ron doesn't even look up from his work. He's busy scratching away on a piece of parchment.

"I know, I know. Sorry." She says, smiling. She sits down beside Harry, looking at Ron.

"Morning, Ronald." Hermione says, smiling at Ron. Ron looks up and glares at her before returning to his writing.

Hermione looks at Harry, slightly confused.

"He's finishing his Charms essay." Harry explains, grinning at her. She fills her plate with toast, hash browns, eggs, and sausage. Her stomach growls in hunger.

"Hey, 'Mione, what's the spell to make a baby?" Ron asks, shocking Hermione slightly. Why would he pick _today_, of all days, to ask her this question?

"_Facio a infantia_. Why?" Hermione asks, looking at him.

"Thanks. Flitwick wants us to write an essay about spells related to birth." He says, looking at her. She feels her cheeks burn in embarassment. She got defensive for no reason.

"Where's Fred?" Harry asks, eating a breakfast sandwitch.

"Asleep." She answers, grinning at him.

" 'at 'id' 'o do 'as 'igh?" Ron asks, a forkfull of hash browns in his mouth. She looks at him in disgust. She waits for him to finish.

"What did you do last night?" Ron repeats his question, blushing silghtly.

"I studied for the Transfiguration quiz and I slept." She repsonds, lying slightly. She _did_ study, and she did sleep. But not in that order.

"Hermione, we're doing a poll for the _Hogwarts Prophet." _Lavender Brown announces, naming the school's newspaper.

"And?" Hermione asks, growing impatient with Lavender already. She hasn't even been there for five seconds and Lavender's already watching Ron's every move.

"We're doing a story about wether or not girls should loose their virginity." Lavdender announces, causing Ron to spit out his helping of eggs at Harry. Harry groans, looking at his uniform with disgust. He starts to pick off the half-chewed food, glaring at his friend.

"What?" Hermione asks in disbelief. Why is everyone out to get her today?

"We're doing a poll. We want to know how many girl's have had sex with more than one guy." Lavender says, slowly, as if she's talking to a two year old.

Harry and Ron are looking at Hermione, ready to spring into action.

"And?" Hermione repeats, wondering what excactly she's supossed to say.

"So, have you?" Lavender asks, rolling her eyes at Hermione. Hermione looks at her, glaring.

"Yes, Lavender. I have. Would you like to know who's good enough for me?" Hermione asks, her eyes narrowing at Lavender.

"We're compiling a name data-base, as well." Lavender responds, her eyes widening in anticipation of Hermione's response.

Hermione knows Lavdender's story is a bunch of lies, but she doesn't really care.

"I, Hermione Granger, have slept with... 3 men." Hermione replies, shocking Ron and Harry.

"Their names?" Lavender asks, grinning.

"Viktor Krum, Ronald Weasley, and Fred Weasley." Hermione answers, causing Lavender's mouth to drop open in surprise.

"_VIKTOR KRUM?_" Lavender asks, her voice rising so the entire Great Hall can hear her. Hermione doesn't care what Lavender does with that information; Hermione isn't ashamed of anything.

"Hermione, care to explain to me what this... is?" Fred asks, appearing beside her. She didn't even notice him coming; she was too busy glaring at Lavender.

She looks at her husband, noticing he's holding something in his hand. It looks like a letter. Hermione glares at Lavender, hoping to make her go away. Lavender takes the hint and leaves.

Hermione tries to ingore the watchful gazes of the first year girls, jealousy in their eyes. The first years absoultely _adore_ their flying Professor. Much like most girls had when Gildroy Lockhart had been a Professor.

"What is it, Fred?" She asks, hoping it isn't what she thinks it is.

"It's a letter from Percy." He responds, looking over the letter. For the second time this morning, Ron spits his half-chewed breakfast all over Harry. Harry glares at Fred, who smiles at Harry in apology.

"He... was _upset_ with our marriage." She decides explaining the letter is the best option.

"I noticed. His whole, "_I'm very dissapointed in you, Hermione_" thing is encouraging." Fred responds sarcastically.

"Percy'll get over it. I wasn't going to take his offer," Hermione says, trying to make him believe she wasn't going to leave him. Especially after what happened last night.

"He's such a... a... _prat_." He says, throwing the letter on the table and putting his head in his hands. Hermione looks at him, wondering why this was bothering him so much.

"Mum'll go right down to the Ministry and scream at Percy, Fred, if you tell her what he's done." Ron says, reaching across the table to grab the letter.

"No, Ron. Fred and I'll handle this." Hermione announces, wrapping her arm around Fred's shoulders.

"I'm going to go talk to George," Fred says, kissing Hermione. Hermione watches him leave, wondering if he'll be back in time for his classes.

The group of first year girls that'd been watching them return to eating their breakfast and gossiping.

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG

"Fred Weasley. F-R-E-D ... W-E-A-S-L-E-Y." Fred spells his first and last name for the Ministry department's secretary, slowly loosing his temper. Merlin, his last name wasn't that difficult to spell, anyway.

"And who were you wanting to see?" The young witch asks, looking up at him from her desk.

"Percy Weasley."

"Spell the name, please." The witch requests, making Fred growl slightly.

"P-E-R-C-Y ... W-E-A-S-L-E-Y. He's my brother." Fred says, watching the witch write out his brother's name.

"What did you wish to speak with Mr. Weasley about?" The witch asks, looking up at him again.

"A family matter."

"That's not sufficient enough for the Ministry to allow you entry into Mr. Weasley's office, sir." The witch smiles at him, as if she knew she'd say that when he walked up to her.

"Can I leave him a message, then?" Fred asks, smiling back at the witch. His smile is just as fake as hers.

"Yes, sir, what would you like me to tell him?"

"The next time he decides to attempt to steal my wife away from me, he'll find himself tied to a rock underneath the Whomping Willow. And Hagrid won't untie him." He says, making the witch look up at him in surprise.

"I'll make sure he gets the message, sir." The witch smiles at him, placing the note in Percy's mailbox.

A/N:

Here you go. Facio a infantia means to make a baby in latin, according to an online translator.

Still want to vote in the poll thing? What sex should Ginny and Harry's baby be?

Votes

Girl: 4

Boy: 3

Please review!


	12. Percy

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine.

FWHG

Ginny's at breakfast that morning, much to Hermioine's surprise.

"What's up, Ginny?" Ron asks, greeting his sister happily.

Ginny glares at Ron. who tries to hide behind Hermione.

"Why are you so happy?" Ginny asks, looking him over. She smiles at Hermione before glaring at Ron.

"Viktor Krum and Ron?" Harry asks, reading a newspaper. From his question, Hermione guesses he's reading the newest edition of the _Hogwarts Prophet_.

"It was either telling the truth, or they would have put something terrible in there. _Hermione Granger says, "No comment."_ They would've gone on to imply that I'm a virgin. Not that that's a bad thing, mind you. Everyone expects it anyways. If I had denied it, they would've questioned why I was denying it."

"_What are you talking about_?" Ron asks, the tips of his ears turning red in embarassment.

"This," Harry answers, handing his friend the newspaper.

"_KRUM?"_ Ron asks, staring at her like she's lost her mind.

"Once after the Yule Ball. I was upset, remember? He was being sweet." She explains, blushing slightly. Harry and Ron stare at her. Ginny, already knowing this information, is pigging out on her breakfast.

"And I don't need to explain the time with Ron or the times with Fred." Hermione says, looking at Harry and Ron, hoping they'll drop the subject.

"_Times_ with Fred?" Ron asks, surprisng Hermione slightly. So he did pick up on her plural use of time. There had been one night, but mutpile times.

"Yes, Ronald. Fred and I are married. I don't know why you're so surprised. You had to know I wasn't a virgin when we had sex," Hermione says, her eyes narrowing at him.

He's in danger territory. One wrong move and he might not survive.

"You're _Hermione!_ You don't go around sleeping with world famous Quidditch players." He says, staring in disblief at the article.

"Once, Ronald. It was _once_. And it wasn't very enjoyable." She says, eating her own breakfast.

"Was..." She looks up as his question trails off, and she blushes. He wasn't going to ask her how _their_ time was, was he?

"Ronald Weasley, I refuse to answer that question." Hermione answers, and Ginny giggles at Ron's expression.

"Ginny, why're you so grumpy today?" Hermione asks, swiftfully changing the subject. Ginny glares at her before answering.

"I'm only a month along and I'm _huge_. I don't think I can _get _any bigger without exploding." Ginny mutters, sticking her fork in her mouth.

Harry smiles at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You look beautiful, Ginny." Harry whispers the sweet words into his wife's ear.

"Madame Promfrey suggested we come in later this afternoon and she'll tell us the sex of the baby," Ginny says, smiling at Hermione.

"I do hope it's a girl, Ginny." Hermione says, grinning at Ginny.

"Just think of all the adorable little clothes," Ginny adds, sending a curious look Harry's way.

"What do you want, Harry? A girl or a boy?" Ginny asks, looking at her husband with curiosity.

Harry simply shrugs.

"I don't care, I'm happy with a baby." He responds, kissing Ginny.

"Hey, mate! I'm _eating_." Ron says, using his spoon to launch eggs at the pair. Ginny glares at him, while Harry tries to brush egg peices off of him.

The doors to the Great Hall open, and Hermione sees a mop of red hair over Harry and Ginny's heads. Definately a Weasley, but which one?

The figure marches determidly up the aisle, and the students he pass quiet in curiosity.

As the person nears the Head Table, Hermione finally recognizes's Percy.

When Hermione sees Percy start to draw back his fist, she pushes herself up from the table, rushing toward her husband.

"_Percy!_" Ron exclaims, and Hermione notices that he was right behind her as she made her way up the long aisle.

Hermione pushes Percy away from Fred, who tried to lunge towards his brother. Hermione caught him midstride, pushing him backwards.

Fred holds his jaw, which is already turning red from the anger in Percy's punch.

"How did you get in here?" McGonagall asks Percy, seeing that Hermione's tending to Fred.

"Hagrid let me in because I told him I wanted to see Hermione." He responds, without saying hello to his old Head of House.

"If this situation is under control, I will go to talk to Professor Hagrid immedatley. He cannot let unauthorized persons into this castle!" McGonagall declares, and Hermione realizes she's never seen the old witch so angry. Without waiting for an answer, the woman walks down the Great Hall and out the large, wooden doors.

"Percy, what the hell was that?" Ron thunders, startling Hermione. Percy's eyes make contact with hers, but hers form a stern glare.

"That's between Fred and I, Ronald. Not everyone airs their dirty laundry out for everyone to see."

Hermione's so furious with Percy she's surprised she can see straight.

"You _big git_." Hermione says, sure she's quoting Ginny. Although Ginny mostly uses it with Ron... but whatever.

Hermione stands there, her hands on her hips.

"You stupid _boy_." Hermione hisses at Percy, his eyes widening at her statement. Fred even looks at her with a look of surprise. A boy?

"That's right. Boy." Hermione repeats, smiling a little.

"You call yourself a Minstry offical?"

"Where's Ginny?" Percy asks, looking back at the Gryffindor table. Hermione notices both Harry and Ginny had left.

"You have no right to come to _Hogwarts_ and attack Fred." Hermione declares, glaring at Percy.

"Oh, Hermione, darling, come off it." Percy says, smiling gently at her. Her glare deepens.

"You know, Percy. Once upon a time I respected you. You were essentially my male equivilent. Until you started to ingore your family. They _loved_ you Percy, and I'm sure your mother still does. But your siblings _hate_ you."

Percy's glaring at Hermione, and she can tell he's resiting the urge to pummel her.

"Ronald, please help Percy find his way out of Hogwarts. Make sure you find Professor McGonagall before you let him leave." Hermione orders, smiling at Ron. Ron nods, grabbing his brother's arm angrily.

The two march out of the Great Hall, and Hermione can hear the two bickering as they go.

**Author's Note: **

Yay, over 100 reviews!! Thanks, guys.

I would've updated last night, but I went to see a movie with my friends.

Voting Results -- Hope I didn't miscount them or anything. I got one vote for twins, so I put one count down for a girl and one down for a boy.

And if you haven't voted, but still want to... try to do it by... Monday? I'll probably update on Monday.

Boy: 14

Girl: 9


	13. Six Hours

A/n: Warning: Swearing.

"Hermione! You should've let me handle him." Fred exclaims, sitting on the couch in their common room. His arms are crossed in annoyance.

"Fred, honey, he hit you." Hermione says, watching her husband pout like a child. So she fought his battle. Big deal. Right?

"You should've let me punch him back, Hermione. He's had it coming for _months. _Ever since he was a prat to Mum." He declares, staring at her.

"Pull a prank on him or something, Fred. Don't start a fist fight with your brother." She says, thinking she's compromising with him.

"I... needed to do that for myself, Fred. He was being ridiculous. I don't want to _marry _him. I never has, and I don't know where he got that stupid idea in the first place." Hermione exclaims, sitting beside her husband.

Fred stares at the letter on the table, the one Percy sent Hermione. Hermione takes the letter and rips it into tiny shreds. With a wave of her wand, the shreds dissapear.

"I've got to go to class, Fred. I'll see you later," She says, kissing his cheek. He smiles at her, but it's a small, weak smile.

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG

"Fred's _mad_ at me." Hermione confesses to Ginny while they're eating dinner. Hermione's classes went by slowly, taking up all of her time that day.

"He's just mad you stole his thunder, Hermione. He'll get over it. They always do." Ginny responds, sending a wink in Hermione's direction.

"I saved him from _a stupid fist fight_, and he's mad. I'll never understand that damn man, I swear." Hermione curses, watching Ginny shove food into her mouth. Ginny's taken to eating like Ron always does.

"Maybe he needed... a fight. As stupid as that sounds. Sometimes boys just need a fight.How do you think Mum got so good at Healing?" Ginny asks, smirking at Hermione.

"So, Hermione, what's your bet?" Dean Thomas asks Hermione, leaning across Seamus to talk to her. Hermione looks at Dean, confused.

"What bet?"

"On Ginny and Harry's baby." Ginny looks at Dean, a glare on her face. Dean refuses to look at Ginny, so instead he's staring at Hermione.

"I... I'm not in on it," Hermione says, one she's able to form a sentance.

"Why not? Fred started it." Hermione stares at Dean, instantly furious with her stupid husband.

"Uh, oh. He didn't tell you.." Dean concludes, watching Hermione's reaction.

"Excuse me, Ginny. Dean. I have to go yell at my husband." Fred, concidently, is not at dinner that evening. She has to go searching for him.

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG

"Fred, have you seen Hermione?" Harry asks, stepping into Fred and Hermione's common room.

"Not since morning, why?" Fred responds, looking at Harry.

"Ginny said she'd left dinner looking for you." Harry responds, watching emotions play across Fred's face. There's concern, but anger replaces it. Why is he angry at Hermione?

"When did you notice she was missing, Harry?" Fred asks, staring Harry down. Harry's almost intimidated by the intensity of Fred's gaze.

"This evening, after dinner. She was supossed to help Ron and I with our Charms assignment."

"What time is now?" Fred asks, looking out the window at the black night sky.

"Almost midnight."

"_Six hours_? She's been missing for six hours?" Fred asks, surprised. He instantly feels guilty. He should've noticed she was missing. At the very least.

"Yeah, I guess. We thought she was in the library, so we weren't worried about her. Then we went to the library and Madame Pince said Hermione wasn't in the library all evening." Harry announces, clearly worried.

"Harry, do you have the Map on you?" Fred asks, looking at Harry with hope.

"She's not on it. I've been checking every five minutes!"

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG

Hermione looks at her sister with worry.

"What did the test say, Heather?" Hermione asks, looking at her sister.

"It's.. positive. Fuck, Hermione. I don't know what I'm going to do!" Heather exclaims, burying her face in her hands.

"You'll be strong, Heather."

"Bryan and I don't want babies!" Heather wails, clinging to Hermione for support.

"Well, you're going to have one." Hermione declares, smiling at Heather.

"What's all this noise?" The bathroom door opens, and Heather squeaks in surprise. Their mother looks at them, confused. She didn't even know her two daughters were in the house!

"Nothing, Mum. Go make Dad a cup of hot chocolate. He likes that." Hermione says, trying to get her mother out of the room.

"You can't go up there! Young man!" Hermione hears her dad yelling up the stairs.

"HERMIONE!!!" Fred's voice bellows through the upstairs hallway.

"Mum, I'm pregnant." Heather exclaims, staring at her mother.

Hermione sees Fred standing behind her mother, watching Hermione. He seems really angry...

"That's nonsense, Heather. You can't be. You wouldn't confide in Hermione even if you were." Both girls stare at their mother, slightly annoyed. Hermione opens her mouth, but her mother keeps talking.

"Wait, there are _two_ tests on the sink. How many did you take, Heather?" Their mother asks, looking at the girls.

"One. We have four." Hermione replies for Heather, staring at her husband. His eyes widen, shock replacing his angry expression.

A/N:

Here you go, new chapter. I don't really like thechapter.Kind of cliffhanger, too. Sorry about that.

Hopefully the next update won't take as long. I've been really busy.

Review, please.


	14. Surprises

"What?" Mrs. Granger looks at the two girls, clearly confused.

"We have four tests. Heather took one. I took one," Hermione clarifies, looking at Fred. He watches her, there isn't an expression written across his face.

"Why did you take one, dear?" Mrs. Granger asks Hermione, her gaze focused on Heather. Heather's sitting on the toilet in the corner of the bathroom, watching the scene before her.

"I thought it would help Heather. I thought I'd her know I'm going to help her. No matter what." She explains, realizing it probably wasn't the best idea she's ever had.

"Are you pregnant, Hermione?" Hermione's mother looks at her.

"No. I thought I would take the test, too, because it would help with the accuracy. I've heard these things aren't very accurate." Hermione adds, thinking of Ginny. Madame Promfrey had explained to Ginny why visiting a doctor was important.

"Hermione..." Heather's voice interrupts her focus, and Hermione turns to look at her sister. Heather's pale face looks into the sink, where the two pregnancy tests lie.

"WHAT?" Hermione exclaims, noticing there are two _positive_ results.

"What is it?" Mrs. Granger asks, clearly interested in the turn of events.

Neither Hermione nor Heather answers her. Hermione leans against the wall for support, but starts to slide into a sitting position.

"Mrs. Granger, you should go downstairs and tell Mr. Granger what's going on up here." Fred suggests, smiling warmly at Hermione's mother. Mrs. Granger looks at Fred, then Hermione. She gives Heather one last look before walking out of the bathroom.

"Hermione," Fred whispers, shrinking himself down so his height matches Hermione's.

"That stupid test is false." Hermione declares, but the usual confidence of Hermione's voice is gone.

"You could be pregnant, Hermione." Fred whispers, looking at Hermione. It would be wonderful if she was pregnant. Heather looks at the scene, a little jealous. Fred seems so supportive of Hermione. Heather decides to give them some privacy, so she leaves the room.

"I could. I'm just so surprised, Fred. I was _expecting_ my test to be negative!!" Fred moves so his back is against the wall, and he sits next to his wife. He puts his arm around her shoulders, and she moves in closer to him.

"Maybe the results are false, love. You never know until you visit Pomfrey." Fred responds, looking at the wall opposite him.

"I wasn't expecting it to happen so soon," Hermione says, resting her head against Fred's shoulder.

"Maybe the results are false," Fred repeats, calmly. But he isn't calm inside. Inside he's half excited and half terrified. What if the results _are_ false? What if they're true? Either way, it could change their marriage.

"I _want_ to be pregnant, Fred. I want to have a baby with you, I really do. I was just... surprised." She explains, realizing he's probably confused by her behavior.

"I don't think we should go back to Hogwarts tonight. You'd be bombarded with questions you can't answer. I'll send an owl to Harry and Ron, telling them I've found you and you're safe."

"Okay. I'll... go downstairs and see how they're doing." Hermione decides, pushing herself off of the floor. Fred gets up behind her and walks right into her. He thought she had gone downstairs!

He's slightly surprised when she wraps her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. They stand there like that for a few moments.

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG

A lovely smell assults Fred's nose. It woke him up, in fact. His eyes slowly open and he adjusts to he sight of Hermione's old bedroom. It's not what he expected it to be. Sure, there were books _everywhere_, but it was

happy and cheery. There were several pictures of Hermione's friends from Hogwarts beside her bed.

His world would change if Hermione was pregnant. How was he supossed to take care of his child if he still acted like one? He had so many things to think about. Yet he only wanted to see Hermione.

He's disturbed when he discovers Hermione isn't beside him. He pushes himself out of bed, moving slowly. He looks out into the hallway. He can't hear her. Or anyone else, for that matter. It looks like everyone's still asleep. Except for Hermioine. But where is she?

He walks towards the stairs, but he hears singing from down the hall. He turns and walks in the opposite direction, following the sweet sound. He finds himself in front of the bathroom door.

The song the person is singing is a Weird Sisters song, so it's most likely Hermione. Curious, he turns the doorhandle and quietly steps into the room.

He can see Hermione's figure behind the shower curtain, moving slightly as she rinses the shampoo out of her brown locks. He takes his off his boxers, deciding to join his wife in her morning shower.

He gets in the shower, instantly startled by the screaming. Hermione wouldn't be screaming at him! Shit!

"_GET OUT!! GET OUT!!" _Hermione's sister (what was her name, again?) screams at him. He nearly falls out of the shower in surprise. He grabs his boxers off the floor and pulls them back on. He decides he doesn't care if he's wet. Fred calmly steps out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He leans against the door, trying to process what just happened. How does Hermione's Muggle sister know a Weird Sister's song?

"STOP RIGHT THERE!!" Mr. Granger bellows, rushing down the hallway with something that looks like a Beater's bat. It's more slender and longer, though. Mrs. Granger opens the door from their bedroom (the Granger's), and stares at Fred.

"Dad!" Hermione exclaims, trying to get in front of her father. He doesn't realize it's Fred, Hermione decides.

"Harold, leave the poor boy alone. He's already embarassed enough." Hermione's mother declares, walking back in her bedroom and closing the door behind her.

Hermione catches the wooden thing her father was about to hit him with. Hermione gets the thing from her father, and she stands between her father and her husband.

"Dad. It's Fred! Heather's fine. You can go back to sleep..." Hermione says, guiding him down the hallway. Once Mr. Granger's in his room, Hermione bursts out laughing.

Fred walks to Hermione's bedroom and shuts the door behind him. He thought it was Hermione!!

"Fred." Hermione says, entering her bedroom.

"Hermione, I thought it was you. She was singing a Weird Sister's song!" Fred exclaims, sitting on the bed.

"It's okay, Fred. I know. It's just really funny," Hermione says, laughter cutting of her last words. Hermione notices Fred's pout deepening by the second.

"I was downstairs making breakfast." Hermione informs him, walking back to the door.

"The bacon is probably super crispy, instead of just crispy." Hermione mutters, more to herself then to Fred.

"Get dressed and come downstairs, honey. You're going to have to deal with it eventually." Hermione says, walking over and kissing him. She exits the room, leaving him behind.

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG

Compared to before breakfast events, breakfast was rather boring. Fred sat quietly at the table, which surprised Hermione. She never expected him to be embarassed. There's a knock on the door, startling her family. Hermione's father gets up to answer the door. Heather and Hermione look at each other, wondering who is at the door.

"Hermione, it's for you." Hermione looks at Fred, surprised she has a visitor.

"Hermione Weasley, get your pretty little butt out here!" Ginny exclaims, her voice traveling down the hall into the kitchen. Hermione looks at Fred once more before getting up from the table.

"We're having twins," Ginny exclaims the moment she sees Hermione. Harry stands behind Ginny, and Hermione can tell he's feeling really awkward.

"That's wonderful!" Hermione exlaims, enveloping her best friend in a hug.

"You missed it, 'Mione."

"What?" Hermioe asks, looking at Ginny.

"Nothing," Harry interrrupts, sending Ginny a significant look. It's the type of look that says "Shut up!"

"But--"

"Gin, we'll tell them another time." Harry says, with a tone that Ginny shouldn't argue with. She gives Harry a dirty look before sitting on the couch. Harry sits beside her, but Fred and Hermione remain standing.

Hermione looks at Fred, a question in her steady gaze. Fred's eyes widen when he realizes what she's trying to wordlessly tell him.

"What's going on with you two?" Ginny asks, notincing the vibe between the two has changed.

"Nothing." Hermione and Fred answer at the same time.

"When're you coming back to Hogwarts?" Harry asks, looking through a magazine that was on the table.

"Later this afternoon, most likely," Hermione answers, and Fred nods in agreement.

"We'll see you then, I guess. McGonagall wanted to talk to us around noon. What time is it?" Ginny asks, looking around the room for a clock.

"Eleven thirty." Harry answers, having already spotted the clock above the fireplace.

"We better go. Bye." Ginny announces, standing. She walks over to her brother, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She repeats the process with Hermione.

Harry hugs Hermione before following Ginny out the door.

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG

"I missed Hogwarts." Hermione announces once they step onto Hogwarts grounds.

"I didn't. I have to leave when the semester's over, though. My Quidditch team starts practicing." Fred says, carrying their suitcases into the Great Hall.

They spend all day alone in the Common Room, thinking about their future together.

"What was Ginny trying to tell us?" Hermione asks Fred, sitting across from him in their living room area.

"I don't know, 'Mione. I'm sure we'll find out before the night is over." Fred responds, smiling at Hermione.

The pair is startled when Headmistress McGonagall's head appears in their fireplace.

"Mrs. Weasley, you have a visitor. Please report to my office as soon as possible." The head dissapears, leaving Hermione curious. Who would be visiting her? At Hogwarts?

Fred looks at Hermione, worried the visitor has terrible news.

"Want me to come?" Fred asks, watching her. Hermione shakes her head at him, walking confidently towards the door. Fred knows she's nervous and confused on the inside.

Hermione whispers the password to McGonagall's office, nervously walking up the steps.

"Good Evening, Mrs. Weasley. I hope your trip back to Hogwarts was pleasant. How are you and Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asks once Hermione enters the office. Hermione notices her sister, Heather sitting in a comfy looking chair across from McGonagall.

"We're fine, thank you. And how are you?" Hermione asks politely, but she's itching with curiosity to know why Heather's in Hogwarts.

"I'm very well, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for asking." McGonagall responds, shuffling papers around on her desk.

"I believe you recognize the woman sitting across from me?" McGonagall asks, gesturing to Heather. Hermione nods, moving closer to Heather.

"I'm going to go inspect the Gryffindor Common Room. I recieved a tip claiming that there are plenty Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze's products being used. Every student knows that they are banned from grounds. It was nice to meet you, Miss Granger." Headmistres Mcgonagall declares, ending her decleration with a nod in Heather's direction. McGonagall gets up from her desk and walks out of her office, leaving both girls behind.

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFW

A/N:

Kind of a bad place to end, in my opinion.


	15. A Pink, Poofy Dress

"Heather, why are you here? At Hogwarts?" Hermione questions her sister, watching the girl sink lower in the huge chair.

"Bryan threw me out of our apartment," Heather declares, tears instantly coming.

"What? That little..." Hermione knows a lot of foul words from spending so much time with Harry, Ron, and the Weasley kids.

"He t-told m-m-me that he w-wanted to b-break up with me. He told me he was g-going to before I t-told him I might be p-p-p-pregnant." Heather wails, blowing her nose on a dirty tissue.

"Well, Bryan's a prat. We'll fix this, Heather. I promise."

"But..."

"You'll stay with us if you have to!" Hermione declares, smiling at her sister. Heather smiles a weak smile in response.

"But-" Hermione glares at her sister, sucessfully shutting her up.

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFW

"Mr. Weasley, may I have a word with you?" Headmisstress McGonagall asks, walking in Hermione and Fred's common room.

"Of course, Headmistress. Come on in. Be careful where you step, though. I'm working on a new product for the joke shop." Fred says, grinning at the old woman. The old woman takes cautious steps around the various tools that are lying around.

"Mrs. Weasley allows such clutter and mess in her living space?" McGonagall asks, raising an eyebrow in question. Fred smirks back.

"Of course not. She's in class for the next-- three hours. I'll have it clean by then."

"Mr. Weasley, you teach class evey other day, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am. Only first year classes, though. Everyone else knows how to fly." Fred responds, grinning at the woman. She rolls her eyes at him.

"You spend your free time in your joke shop?" McGongagall asks, making Fred slightly suspicious.

"Most of it, yeah. I also spend it with Hermione." He responds, tinkering away on a piece of metal.

"Mr. Weasley, are you aware of the current situation in Gryffindor Tower?" McGonagall asks, crossing her arms. Fred looks at her, the smile falling off of his face.

"No."

"The first years have all dissapeared. The second years have turned green, and grown antlers on their heads. The third years head's have grown to three times their normal size." Fred recognizes the symptoms from his products. He doesn't say anything, though. He fights a smile.

"But Hogwarts students are banned from bringing our products onto grounds, Headmistress." Fred responds. He's surprised when she smiles. It's an evil kind of smile.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. You are correct. Mr. Filch has been very... persistant. He greatly dislikes the products you two sell in your shop."

"Professor, what would you like me to do about it? We can't ban Hogwarts students from our shop. We can tell them not to bring them here, but somebody always sneaks in something."

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. You and George had a talent for sneaking in and out of grounds." She says, with a grin on her face. Fred doesn't say anything in reply.

"I would like you to... invent a prodcut that punishes students when they use Weasley products on grounds. Not too severe, mind you. Maybe have the product malfunction somehow?" The headmistress suggests.

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG

"Heather... you can stay here with Fred and I." Hermione proposes, but she knows her sister will hate the idea.

"That's my best option at the moment. Mom's rather annoyed with me... and Dad's angry with Bryan." Hermione's surprised by her sister's reaction.

"It's almost dinner time. Do you want to head down to dinner?" Hermione asks, watching her sister.

"Yeah, I'm starving! I haven't eaten since your breakfast. Which was quite lovely, by the way." Hermione grins at Heather's compliment. Never in a million years did Hermione think Heather would ever compliment her.

As they enter the great hall, nobody bothers Hermione or Heather. The two girls walk to the Gryffindor table.

Heather sits beside Hermione, and Hermione chose to sit a distance away from everyone else.

"The tables are seperated by houses. The houses are Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Each house has a specific... character trait."

"Hermione, I don't need a history lesson. Mum had me read up on Hogwarts one summer. Somehow I remembered it all."

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG

Fred opted on skipping dinner, seeing as he had something to worry about. How was he supossed to explain all this to George? He certainly won't understand.

He had spent his entire evening devising plans. Hogwarts students were their main source of income!! Granted, he could survive without them buying their products, but George can't.

A knock on his office door distubs his thoughts. Fred looks up to see his Ickle Ronniekins standing in the doorway.

Wordlessly, Ron walks down the aisle towards Fred's desk. Ron sits in the first row of tables.

"Ron, what's up?" Fred asks, noticing the serious look on his brother's face.

"Pansy's... being ridiculous!" Ron exclaims, anger suddenly making an appearance.

"Mate, she's a girl. She's bound to be ridiculous once in a while," Fred responds, grinning at his brother.

"She keeps talking about wedding dresses and wedding cakes! I can't take anymore of it!" Ron exclaims, looking at the moving paintings on Fred's walls.

Fred listens as Ron whines about Pansy. He's secretly picturing Ron in a bright pink, poofy dress.

Hours later, Fred walks back up to their domitory. He can't wait to see Hermione. He never realizes how much he misses her until the end of his busy day.

Her world was so much different from his, yet they loved each other. Maybe it was too early in their relationship for love. Although, Hermione might be expecting his child.

FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG

" 'Mione, I'm not sure the baby's Bryan's." Heather says, staring into her cup of tea. Dobby had delivered it for them earlier. The two girls are in Hermione's common room, sitting at the small table.

"What?" Hermione asks, looking at her sister in shock.

"Byan and I started dating because we had sex one night, and we were both drunk. Up until a few days before, I had been sleeping with Phil." Heather admits, her face turning red. Tear tracks line her face.

"Did you have symptoms while you were with the other man?" Hermione asks, but she can't remember the other man's name.

"No. They started after Bryan and I had begun... dating," Heather answers, her focus on twirling her spoon in the tea cup.

"_Hermione!"_ Fred's voice shouts, the noise echoing up the staircase. Hermione and Heather look towards the doorway, waiting for Fred to appear.

"Love, we've got to have a talk. Ron can't keep telling me the details of your past love life. It makes me sick." Fred says, appearing in the doorway. He fills the entire space, making himself look gigantic. Not as gigantic as Hagrid, of course.

"Erm-." Fred makes a noise, but Hermione can't decipher it. Fred's staring at Heather as if she's grown devil horns.

"Fred, Heather's going to stay here for a while. Her idiot boyfriend kicked her out." Hermione asks, looking at her husband. Fred stares at Hermione, letting the news sink in.

He can't believe she made that decision without asking him first! It was _his_ dormitory, too. He certaintly didn't want to stay here with Hermione's sister living with them. Her family would randomly invade, leaving him with no escape.

His own mother was _still_ mad at him for marrying Hermione. Merlin, could that woman hold a grudge.

He could go to the joke shop, of course. He could spend some time with his twin. Fred felt guilty for sort-of suddenly dissapearing. Even though George knew where to find him.

He couldn't believe she, his wife, would make such a decision without consulting him. Granted, he was probably making a huge mountain out of a tiny moehill.


	16. Love In the Joke Shop

Hermione went to sleep that night positive that Fred would come home sometime during the night. Hermione was angry and dissapointed when she woke up and found his side of the bed cold.

"Heather, did you hear Fred come in at all?" Hermione asks, walking out into the common room. Her sister would have heard Fred come up the staircase.

"I didn't hear him." Heather says, giving Hermione a weak smile. The wheels in Hermione's head began to turn. Where did he go? That supid man.

Her parents were scheduled to vist Heather at Noon. Hermione had decided not to tell Heather about the meeting. Fred would _need _to be there for it.

"Breakfast is downstiars in the Great Hall. Would you like to go down?" Hermione asks Heather, and Heather nods. Her sister was constantly surprisng Hermione. Her sister was willing to go down and meet other Witches and Wizards. When Heather found out Hermione's unique schooling, Heather had thrown a fit. Her sister couldn't be a freak of nature.

Her sister had barely talked to Hermione in the last four years. Her sister had barely been home when Hermione went home for vacations. Her mother assured Hermione that Heather just needed some time to adjust to the 'new' Hermione.

Heather and Hermione walk to the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor table. The girls sit beside Ginny, who is arguing with her brother Ron.

"Morning, 'Mione." Ron says, grinning at her. His smile, in her opinion, is one of his best features.

"Hi, Ronald. Ron, this is my sister Heather. Heather, this is my friend Ron. He's Fred's little brother." Hermione introduces the two, obsevering the food on the table. It was standard food. Hermione wouldn't have to explain Pumpkin Juice to Heather. Ron smiles at Heather, introducing her to Ginny.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" Ginny asks, concerned for her friend. Hermione looks at Ginny, trying to form the sentences in her head.

"Fred didn't come home last night," Heather answers for Hermione. Hermione looks at Heather, somewhat alarmed that her sister could easily share Hermione's dilema.

"What?" Ron asks, looking at Hermione with wide eyes.

"He left last night. It doesn't look like he's been back since. I don't know where he is. We have a meeting with McGonagall and my parents at noon. I didn't have a chance to tell him yet." Hermione says, slowly picking at her hash browns.

"He has a class at eleven. Hopefully he'll be back by then." Ginny says, smiling at Hermione.

"Do you know where he could be?" Hermione asks, questioning the two.

"Not really. Fred and George were usually of by themselves." Ginny answers, eating her bacon. Hermione notices Ron looking thoughtful, and she questions him.

"Ron, where is he?" Hermione asks, staring at Ron. Ron knows, she can feel it. Harry walks towards the table, and he takes his place beside his wife. She smiles and kisses him on his cheek.

"Where's who? What's going on?" Harry asks, smiling at Hermione. Hermione can't smile back. She's too worried about Fred. What if he left her?

"I can't find Fred." Hermione answers, looking at Harry. Harry glances at Ron before he says anything. The two boys share a significant look.

" 'Mione, he's with George down at the joke shop." Harry says, helping himself to the piles of food still on the table.

"Why didn't I think of that earlier?" Hermione says, shaking her head in annoyance. Of course Fred would run to his twin to escape his wife.

XXX

Hermione waits until dinner time before approaching Harry. Hermione left Heather in the dorm room, hoping that her sister would stay put. Knowing Heather, she'd get herself in trouble.

"Harry?" Hermione calls, walking into Ginny and Harry's dorm room.

"Hermione?" Harry responds, and Hermione notices him siting on a chair in the corner of the room. He appears to be studying, but Hermione doesn't believe it.

"What do you need?" Harry asks her, looking up at her with a smile on his face. He already knows what she's going to ask him.

"Harry, can I borrow the map?" Hermione had never used the map for her own use before. It had always been used when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were trying to avoid getting caught by a teacher. Harry raises his eyebrows, looking at Hermione with a surprised look on his delicate features.

"Of course. Can't you just use the fireplace?"

"Fred can't know I'm coming. Our fireplace warns George when we're coming. You know, we don't want to walk in on anything." Hermione says, with a disgusted look on her face. Harry smiles at the disgusted look on Hermione's face. He walks over to a desk, and pulls the drawer open. He carefully lifts the map out of the drawer, holding it out for Hermione to grab.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione says, grabbing the map from Harry's hands. Her hands shake as she holds her wand out to the map.

"Do you need the cloak, too?" Harry asks, refering to the Invisibility Cloak that Harry's father had passed down to him through Headmaster Dumbledore. Hermione pauses as the doorway, looking back at Harry.

"No, I think I should be okay. Keep an eye out for Heather while I'm gone, please?" Hermione asks, and he nods his head in response.

"Be careful, 'Mione. I'm sure they've got some sort of defense system around the shop besides the ministry's wards." Harry says, smiling at her. Hermione keeps that thought in the back of her mind as she walks out the door.

Hermione points her wand at the map, muttering the words to make the ink appear. "I solmely swear that I am up to no good." The ink instantly appears on the old, wrinkled, yellowed parchment. Hermione studies the map, trying to decipher which way is the easiest to get to the shop.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione walks the dark corridors, hoping she won't run into any trouble.

XXX

Fred and George sit on the shop's front counter. Their legs dangle over the side as they take in their business. Fred was still surprised that their shop was doing so well. He had had his doubts about the whole thing.

"Fred, I think we need another set of hands in the shop. Pretty soon I'll have to start worrying about a wedding, and you'll have to worry about Quidditch. Right now we're fine. But in the future, we're going to need another person to help us. Sure, Ginny stops by to help every once in a while, but she'll be a mother soon." George says, looking at Fred with an almost sad look in his eyes.

The twins had wanted to keep the shop between them, they didn't want to have help from anyone else.

"I guess you're right, George. I've felt bad leaving you here to do all the work." Fred admits, smiling at his brother. George shakes his head, lookng at Fred with disbelief.

"You needed to be with Hermione. McGonagall offered you the position, and you took it. It's your way of being with Hermione. You couldn't stay at the school without working there somehow. I understand, Fred. It's what you needed to do." George says, smiling at his brother.

"Who did you have in mind for the job?" Fred asks George, running through his own ideas. George shrugs in response.

"Someone we know pretty well. They have to _need_ this job. They have to work hard." George says, listing the qualities the person should have.

Fred and George spend the next hour discussing their options. Fred has an idea in mind, but he doesn't know how George would react to the suggestion.

"What about Hermione's sister?" Fred asks, watching George for his reaction. George looks at Fred, surprised.

"The girl that hates all Wizards? The girl that hates Hermione? Fred, have you lost your mind?" Fred opens his mouth to speak, but closes it when he hears screaming coming from underneath the shop. Fred and George look at each other, surprised.

"What the hell was that?" George asks, and Fred looks at him in astonishment. Sure, the twins had set up traps downstairs to block off intruders.

Grabbing their wands from the counter, the two hop down. They slowly walk towards the basement door, opening it slowly. They didn't want to surprise whoever was down there, right?

A person coverved in bright red paint walks up the stairs, pushing between the two twins. They hadn't shot a spell at the figure because they didn't know who it was.

"Fred Weasley, I'm going to _kill _you." An angry female voice exclaims, and the voice sounds an awful like Hermione.

"Hermione?" George asks, squinting at the figure in surprise. The figure nods, placing her hands on her hips. The stance shows that it truly is his Hermione standing before him, covered in bright red paint.

"Fred! Don't just stand there, you idiot, remove the spell!! Or I'll be bright red forever!" Hermione exclaims, and he can tell she's glaring at him from underneath all that red paint.

George mutters the spell, but the paint doesn't fly off Hermione like it's supossed to. Fred and George look at each other, nervous. What if the spell they'd created didn't work? Hermione would really kill them then!

The two rush behind the counter, and Hermione can hear them opening up a hidden drawer. They place an old, antique looking book. Fred and George dig through the book, muttering incantations and spells under their breath. Their faces show their surprise when the paint suddenly flies off of Hermione.

The two boys look at Hermione, waiting for a reaction.

"Fred Weasley, how dare you! You can't just not come home one night! It's childish. Oh, wait. You own a joke shop.You are all about childish jokes and pranks, right? My mistake. I thought you had matured some since you left Hogwarts. I guess I was wrong." Hermione rattles off, her voice gaining volume after each sentence.

"Hermione, I--" Hermione interrupts Fred before he can say anything else.

"Fred, you can't tell me I'm wrong for supporting Heather. You'd do the same for any one of your brothers or sister. I wouldn't stop _you_, Fred." Hermione says, nearly crying by now. George, seeing Hermione's tears, walks up to the flat above the shop. He doesn't want to get in the middle of this.

"Hermione, I was just angry you didn't ask me if Heather could stay. You just kinda went ahead and told her she could. You didn't even have to _ask_. A little bit of warning would have been nice. I came home one night after class to find her sleeping on the couch. I was so surprised I almost jinxed her." Fred says, crossing his arms in defence.

Hermione, feeling sorry, walks over, stands on her tip-toes, and grabs Fred's head. She brings his head down until their mouths touch. The two stand there, their lips touching, for a few moments.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione." Fred whispers, kissing her. He walks her forward until her back hits the counter. He continues kissing her, running his hands through her beautiful locks of hair. She makes little sounds of pleasure, her hands clenching Fred's shirt.

XXX

"Hermione?" George asks from his spot in front of the stove. Hermione had tried to sneak upstairs and take a shower without George catching her. Fred was still downstairs. He said he needed time to... recover from last night's activities.

"Good morning, George." Hermione says, shifting her weight between her feet. She feels really awkward.

"Are you looking for Fred, again?" George asks, a smirk on his face. Her face must be bright, cranberry red again. There's a noise on the stairs as Fred walks in the door.

George looks at Fred, who isn't wearing a shirt, and his pants are unzipped, with a true smile on his face. Embarassed beyond belief, Hermione walks to the bathroom. She sighs in relief when the spray of water hits her.

A/N:

Sorry this took so long. I've been really busy. Senior year's almost over, so I've got a lot of stuff to do. I'll still try to update every couple of weeks, depending on my schedule. How'd you like this chapter? Please review.

Oh, and I put info up in my profile box thing.


	17. Prengant

"Ms. Grang-, forgive me. Mrs. Weasley, why weren't you present for yesterday's meeting?" Headmistress McGonagall asks, staring at Hermione from the other side of the wooden desk. McGonagall's eyes seem to burn into Hermione's forehead, as if trying to find the answer.

Her parents and Heather had held the meeting without them. McGongall had called Hermione to her office once they arrived at Hogwarts. Fred had given her a sympathetic look, heading in the direction of the kitchen.

Her parents and McGonagall were dissapointed in Hermione. She'd never missed an important meeting before.

"What was so important, Mrs. Weasley, that you skip our meeting?" McGonagall asks, staring at Hermione. Hermione fights her natural instincts, hoping she's not blushing in front of her Headmaster.

"I got tied up with some personal things, Professor. I'm terribly sorry." Hermione says, but she knows that her answer won't be good enough for Mcgonagall.

xxx

Fred Weasley stands in front of a class of first year students. They are copying the notes he has on the board. They are instructions on how to properly care for your broom.

He starts to say something when the door slams open. He watches as the students whip their head's towards the door, trying to see who is disrupting class.

Fred's mouth drops open in surprise when Hermione walks down the aisle towards him, tears flowing down her face. She stops in front of his desk, staring up at him with teary eyes.

"Class dismissed," Fred orders, confused. Hermione wouldn't disrupt his classes for something unimportant. He walks around his desk so he stands in front of Hermione.

"Hermione, love, what's going on?" Hermione hands Fred a parchment, and he looks down at the signature on the bottom. Great, it's from Percy.

_Darling Hermione, _

_I remain firm with my decision. You have made the wrong choice when you picked Fred Weasley as your husband. _

_Fred is irresponsible, he has never worked hard in his entire life. And he tourments those that do. _

_He does not take anything seriously. Life is just a joke to Fred. _

_I was unimpressed with the letter you sent me. You stated that you were carrying Fred's child, but that is incorrect. You did not provide paternal evidence. For all you know, Ronald may be the father of your child. _

_I believe that I am correct in assuming that Ronald is indeed the father of your unborn child. You were with Ronald several times. I have been informed that you never officially ended your relationship with him. You were with Ronald two weeks before you married Fred. Are you confident that the father is indeed Fred?_

_I will be overjoyed to perform parternity tests, Hermione. Just respond with a date and time that work for you, darling._

_With all my love,_

_Percy Weasley_

Angry beyond belief, Fred crumples the letter. Hermione was surely confident that he was the father of her unborn child. She would have used a protection charm every time she was with him.

"Hermione, love, calm down. We'll work this out." Fred says, wrapping Hermione in a hug.

"But you'll be mad at me, Fred." Hermione sobs, rubbing her eyes.

"Hermione, I know you were careful with Ron. It'll be fine. We'll get Madame Pomfrey to confirm my paternity," Fred says, rubbing Hermione's back. He hates it when she cries. She looks so breakable, as if she were a glass doll.

"Do you think she'll do it ... n-now?" Hermione asks, looking up at him.

"She might be able to. If not, you can set up an appointment with her, love." Fred says, kissing her forehead.

"Will you come with me?" Hermione asks, looking up at him with big, brown eyes.

"Of course," He says, nodding at her. Hermione takes his hand and leads him down the aisle. They head towards Madame Pomfrey's. The butterflies in Fred's stomach mutiply with each step he takes. He had to be strong for Hermione, though.

xxx

The pair walk out of Madame Pomfrey's office, slightly dishearted. She hadn't been able to see them today. They set up an appointment for later that week. Madame Pomfrey had given Fred a look of doubt when she saw him. It was clear that she believed the baby is indeed Ron's.

He so wanted to Apparate to the shop. George would greet him with a bottle of something strong, and he would talk to Fred.

He _needed_ the baby to be his. He couldn't handle it any other way. Hermione and Fred make their way back to their dormitory, feeling somewhat down. The day had been rather dissapointing.

"Hermione! Fred!" A voice shouts once they enter their rooms. Hermione winces at the noise, glaring at the room.

"I've been looking for you _ALL_ day!! Where have you been?" Ginny demands, standing in the middle of their doorm. Her hands are on her hips, and she looks really annoyed with the them.

"Ginny, go away." Fred snaps, glaring at her. She has to stop coming up here whenever she wants.

"Well, mister. What's wrong with you?" She asks, trying to make him laugh. Her attempt fails miserably.

"Ginny, get out. We don't have time to deal with this. We're here whenever you need us, yet you can't leave us alone for two seconds. We _need_ time to think. Time to breathe." Hermione says, nearly growling at Ginny. Ginny's smile falls in surprise and hurt.

"Please, Gin? Can you just leave us alone?" Fred pleads, staring at his sister. She glares at him in response.

"No. Something's been going on. I need to know what it is." Ginny watches them, looking at them with many emotions swirling around in her gaze.

"I... I'm pregnant." Hermione states, staring at Ginny, anxiously waiting her reaction.

Author's Note:

Interested in a beta. I know I said this before, but I'm looking for one for real this time. I'd like the person to have some experience with beta-ing.

Please leave a review. I know this chapter is kind of crappy. I'm really really really busy. And I'm just out of ideas. But hopefully I'll come up with a few soon.


	18. Harry and Fred talk

Ginny stares at Fred and Hermione, with a disbelieving look.

"You can't be pregnant!" Ginny exclaims, glaring at Hermione. Hermione looks at Ginny. Hermione wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from Ginny.

Clearly, Ginny is very angry that Hermione is pregnant. Ginny turns and stomps out of the room without another word.

Fred and Hermione stare after Ginny, confused by her reaction.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Fred asks, convinced that the normal Ginny wouldn't have reacted that way.

"She's pregnant, Fred. Her hormones are all screwed up." Hermione answers, walking towards the bedroom.

Fred watches Hermione enter the room slowly. He hopes that the baby is his, because Ron would continue to disappoint Hermione throughout her life.

Fred sits on the couch and puts his heads in his hands. He closes his eyes, hoping that everything will work itself out in the end.

He hears Hermione turn on the shower, and he wonders if she's told Ron. She probably hasn't. Why would you tell Ron something like that if you didn't have to?

And why is Ginny clinging to Fred and Hermione the way she is? Why can't she cling to Harry? He is her husband, after all.

Fred decides he can't think about Hermione's baby (he can't call it his until Pomfrey proves it) anymore. He doesn't want to leave Hermione her to wallow in her own self-pity, but it hurts to stay here.

They should have waited until several months after she'd been with Ron. That would have eliminated the possibility.

His mother better not find out about this. If Mrs. Weasley did find out, she would punish Ron and Hermione.

He briefly wonders if Ginny's already told their mother. Ginny would be out for revenge.

"Fred?" Harry's voice enters the dorm, disrupting Fred's thoughts

"Hi, Harry." Fred says, smiling at Harry. Harry doesn't return the smile. He can probably tell that Fred's isn't real.

"Aren't you supposed to be happy?" Harry asks, sitting in an armchair near the fireplace.

"I am happy." Fred answers, only half lying to Harry.

"You and Hermione are having some major crisis." Harry assumes, or at least Fred thinks he's assuming.

Fred can't help but glance towards the bathroom at the mention of Hermione's name.

"Fred, come on. Just tell me. Ginny's upstairs whining about how you 'yelled' at her." Harry says, rolling his eyes.

"Hermione would kill me if I tell you," Fred says, looking at Harry. Harry shrugs.

"Who said Hermione will find out about this conversation?" Harry asks, smirking. His green eyes shine with mischief.

"Don't tell Gin. She'll flip out," Fred says, and Harry nods in response.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Harry promises, smiling at Fred.

"Hermione's pregnant," Fred says, glancing towards the bathroom. With Fred's luck, Hermione's going to come out any second and walk in on their conversation.

"That's wonderful, Fred! That's really great. I'm ha-," Harry cuts his sentence off, noticing that Fred isn't beaming with pride.

"You don't want a kid?" Harry asks, watching Fred.

"No, no. I do. And I'm happy. I'm just … scared." Fred answers, looking at Harry. Harry simply raises one eyebrow in response.

"Hermione isn't sure who the father is." Fred says, twisting his hands together in anxiety. Fred looks at Harry, hoping Harry will handle the situation gracefully.

"What?" Harry asks, his tone clearly surprised by what he just heard.

"Hermione doesn't know which one of us is the father. Ron or I," Fred clarifies, sighing. He had never pictured himself in a situation like this. But let's be honest. Who does?

"So I'm not going insane. You really did say that," Harry says, getting up from the couch. He slowly starts to pace.

"Poor 'Mione. Should I go talk to her?" Harry asks, and Fred immediately says no.

"Hermione can't know I told you, Harry. She'll kill me."

"I'll… go calm Ginny down, then. Are you okay?" Harry asks, watching Fred with a calculating gaze. Fred nods.

"Yeah, mate. I'm fine. I just need to be here for Hermione."

XXXXXX

Hermione can't understand how this happened to _her._ She was the Gryffindor Princess, as much as she hated to admit it. Although, she supposed it only made her stronger.

Hermione sits pretzel-style on their bed, looking at the family pictures sitting on the bereau. Her family smiled back at her, her parents waving at her. Heather stands with her arms crossed, glaring at Hermione.

The whole Weasley clan (and Harry) is in another picture. Fred and George are laughing at Percy, who has bright purple hair. Mrs. Weasley is glaring at Fred and George, scolding them. Harry and Ron are holding Quidditch brooms, and Ginny is holding Crookshanks. Bill and Charlie are in the background, leaning on each other. Mr. Weasley has his arm around his wife, smiling happily despite the utter chaos in the picture. Hermione loves the picture because it truly captures the energy of the Weasley family.

A member of the Weasley family would never be pregnant and have doubts of who the father is. The thought brings tears to Hermione's eyes.

XXXX

The next morning, Hermione wakes up in Fred's arms. She turns her head to get a look at her husband. He's asleep, and she can feel his hot breath against the side of her neck.

Hermione has to go to the bathroom, but she doesn't want to wake Fred. She gently removes herself from his arms, watching him the whole time.

Hermione has to talk to Percy today. His evil little letters cannot appear in front of her anymore. Hermione can't take it.

XXX

"Professor!" A voice shouts, disturbing Fred from his slumber. It had been a peaceful one, because he had slept with Hermione wrapped in his arms.

Fred rolls over, and opens his eyes. Fred looks at the person who dared to disrupt his sleep.

Fred's mouth drops open when he sees who is watching him from the end of the bed.

"Pansy?"

A/n.

so, not much happened this chapter. I've been gone for a while. It's now summer, and I'm hoping that the updates will come faster.


	19. Professor Weasley

It was way too early in the morning for Fred to deal with Pansy. He was still tired, and he was unhappy. He was also extremely confused. Why he hell was Pansy Parkinson standing in his bedroom? And where was Hermione?

Fred groans, very annoyed with Pansy. What the hell did she want, anyway? It's not like they were on speaking terms.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Pansy says, smiling at Fred. The smile looks too sweet to be real.

Fred groans once again, covering his head with his pillow. He wanted to scream into it, but he doubts Pansy would appreciate or understand what he was doing.

Although Pansy's sudden aperance in his bedroom is somewhat intriguing, and it is the sole reason why he gets out of bed before nine on his day off.

He sits up in bed, and stares at the girl. She was 'engaged' to his brother, and he knew that both groom and bride were unhappy with the situation.

Fred notices the look Pansy gives him. She looks him up and down, and it makes Fred uneasy. Fred looks down and realizes that he isn't wearing a shirt.

"I'm going to get dressed before we have this little chat. I'll meet you out in the common room in five minutes," he says, and Pansy nods. He waits until the girl has left the room before he gets out of bed.

Where the hell is Hermione? He didn't think she had any important meetings today. Part of him wanted to know why Pansy needed to talk to him, but his other half was screaming at him to throw the girl out.

Pansy Parkinson's middle name is Trouble, Fred thinks to himself as he sits down on the chair across from Pansy.

"I want to get close to Ronald," Pansy says, staring straight at Fred. Fred stares at the girl as if she's lost her mind.

"What?" He asks, positive that he didn't hear her correctly the first time she spoke.

"I want to get close to Ronald before we marry," she says, with a straight face. Fred can't decide if this is a joke or not. The girl seems serious, although that might just mean that the girl has a damn good poker face.

Fred searches his brain, trying to uncover the secret method to make them get along. Part of his brain is telling him to tell Pansy to seduce Ron, but knowing Ron the idiot wouldn't know what the girl was trying to do.

He smiles at Pansy, hoping the action will confuse her. He hopes it buys him some time.

"What do you know about Ron?" Fred asks her, and she rolls her eyes.

"If I knew anything about Ronald, would I be here talking to you?" She snaps, getting up.

"Talk to him about Quidditch, and see where you get," Fred suggests, shrugging. He doesn't know what to say to the girl.

"I don't understand why you lot like that game so much," she exclaims, her dark eyes glaring at him.

"It's fun. Have him show you, or something. Start with that and I'll come up with a plan, " Fred says, knowing he's only saying it to get her out of his dormitory.

"Thank you, Professor." Fred can tell that it kills her to call him her Professor.

XXX

Hermione watches as Madame Pomfrey examined the test-tube in her hand. It was a potion Hermione would take to determine who the father of her baby was.

While in Pomfrey's office yesterday, Hermione had decided that she would just go in every day until the nurse helped her.

The old witch did not seem surprised when Hermione had sauntered in the hospital earlier that day. It was as if the woman had expected Hermione to arrive.

"Mrs. Wealsey, do you have any questions before I give you this potion?"

"How accurate are the results?" Hermione asks, looking at Pomfrey with undisguised hope in her eyes.

"We are in the Wizarding world, Mrs. Weasley. Most things leave very little to doubt. We are 99.75 percent sure that these results will be accurate." Madame Pomfrey gives Hermione a look that says, 'you should have known that'.

Hermione swallows the neon green potion. Hermione's mother would have given Hermione a lecture if she knew that Hermione was drinking something neon green.

Hermione feels a tingling sensation in her stomach, and Hermione has a sudden thought. What if this potion hurts her unborn child? Hermione has another thought, but this one comforts her somewhat.

"We have to wait for five minutes," Madame Pomfrey informs Hermione, with a tiny smile on her face.

The five minutes pass by like molasses. Hermione's never been so anxious in her entire life.

She watches as Madame Pomfrey flutters about the Hospital, obsessively cleaning and arranging various potion bottles.

Hermione leans back against the soft cotton of the hospital bed she's sitting on. She'd been up late much of the night, worrying about both Ronald and Fred. She had only fallen asleep when she had felt the warmth of her husband next to her.

Her instincts told her that the baby was Fred's. If Ron were the father, the calculations Hermione had made in her head were terribly wrong.

"Mrs. Weasley, I am pleased to inform you that Mr. Weasley is indeed the father of your child." Madame Pomfrey declares, a wide smile on the old Witch's face.

Hermione can't help but glare the old woman, "Madame Pomfrey, that does not clarify who the father is."

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry. _Professor_ Weasley is the father." At the witch's statement, Hermione lets out a sigh of relief. Hermione was extremely pleased with the results of the test.

"Thank you very much, Madame Pomfrey." Hermione says, smiling at the woman. The old woman smiles back, and she begins to clean up the area surrounding Hermione.

XXX

Pansy sits in an uncomfortable red chair in her dormitory. Well, the dormitory that she shared with Ronald.

Everyone knew that Pansy was easily frustrated. Her situation with Ronald Weasley was VERY frustrating. She was frustrated because she couldn't do what she wished.

Ronald would have been the perfect guy for her, but only if she went back in time and changed some of his annoying quirks.

The way he ate bothered her the most. Every time he sat down, it was as if he hadn't seen food for days!

She didn't understand why her parents had 'given' her to a Weasley. They refuse to explain it to her, no matter how many times she asks. The two families did not get along, but they were to be linked by marriage? The arrangement did not make any sense to Pansy.

She's quickly growing tired of waiting for Ronald to return from his Quidditch practice. That was one good thing about Ronald, Pansy thought with a smirk.

He was well built, thanks to his strenuous Quidditch practice. He was nice to look at, she thought.

She was waiting for him because they needed to talk. They were a dysfunctional couple. They had begun their relationship by hating each other, and they moved on to pranks when they learned of their engagement. Currently, they were skirting around each other like two scared cats.

She stares at the portrait hole, wondering when Ronald will gracefully fall through it.

XXX

Hermione hated that Fred had Quidditch practice. It took away their precious time, especially when Hermione had something important to tell him.

She hadn't seen her husband all day! Hermione had gotten to Madame Pomfrey's before Fred woke. After she had received the good news, Hermione had attended classes.

She wasn't even aware that there was scheduled Quidditch practice for tonight, until she heard Ron and Harry talking about some new play Fred had devised.

Hermione went through patterns. She would read for ten minutes or so, and then she would stare at the empty portrait hole.

Hermione jumps in surprise when she sees Fred come through the hole.

He stops once he sees her on the couch, waiting for him.

"Where were you this morning, Hermione?" Fred asks, an anxious tone to his voice.

"I went to the Hospital Wing. I was hoping that Madame Pomfrey had an opening." With that statement, Fred looks at her in surprise.

"You went without me?" He asks, hurt now present in his tone.

"Yeah, I went without you. It was just something I needed to do by myself." Hermione says, with a grin. She walks towards Fred and wraps her arms around him.

Hermione stares at Fred as he steps away from her embrace. Hurt, she looks up at him in surprise.

"I wanted to go with you, Hermione. It was important to me. I needed to see the results for myself!" Fred exclaims, surprising Hermione. She hadn't imagined that her husband would find it necessary to actually see the results.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asks, as Fred moves back through the portrait hole.

"Don't wait up for me," he replies, not bothering to look back at her.

A/N: So, tell me what you think! Review!


	20. Happy

Fred walks down the hallway for a few moments before he decides to turn around. He suddenly understands as to why Hermione wanted to take the test alone.

He had to trust Hermione's judgment. He had to trust Hermione. Trust doesn't come easily to Fred.

Hermione was his, no matter what. He didn't care who the baby's father was, as long as he was her husband. As long as he could be by her side, he didn't care.

Except he hoped that the child growing inside his wife was his.

XXX

Since it had been late when Fred stormed out of their dormitory, Hermione had decided to go to sleep. She had no idea if Fred was back of not. She had also decided that she didn't care where he was.

Hermione had woken up with this opinion: If he couldn't understand why she did what she did, well, screw him.

Hermione sits in the bathtub, thinking about her future. A thousand questions ran through her brain.

What type of mother would she be? What type of father would Fred be?

Hermione was pondering the second question when she walked out into their common room. She gasped when she saw that a man was sleeping on the couch.

Hermione moved closer, trying to get a better look at him. A smile creeps onto Hermione's face when she realizes who it is.

Hermione walks back into the bedroom for a blanket. Hermione smiles as she places the blanket over her sleeping husband. Everything would be okay.

XXX

That evening, when Fred and Hermione were at dinner, she jumped in surprise when she felt a hand on her thigh. Surprised by the sudden contact, Hermione glanced at Fred. He was acting as if his hand wasn't on her thigh in the Great Hall.

Hermione listens as Ginny complains, which is something Ginny had mastered during her pregnancy.

"'Mione, if I give you my paper, will you edit it?" Harry asks, looking at her with a smile on her face.

"Did you actually write the paper, Harry?" Hermione asks, skeptical. Harry Potter had never written a paper before the night before it was due in his entire life.

"Actually, I did. I have it with me." He says, smirking at her. Ron and Fred are staring at Harry as if he had said he was carrying a dangerous, rare disease.

"Here," He says, handing her the paper. Hermione was skeptical as she looked over the paper. Did Harry really write a paper before it was due? Or did he pay someone else to do it for him?

Hermione was putting her money on the door number two.

XXX

Fred felt bad for walking out on Hermione the night before. He should not have done that, especially when she had something important to tell him.

"We still need to have that talk, 'Mione." Fred says, smiling at her.

Hermione grins, and Fred notices that it has a hint of mischief in it.

"Let me just say one thing before I tell you," Hermione says, her voice nearly a whisper. Fred looks at her, annoyed. His annoyance goes away once she kisses him.

"I wanted you to be the father," Hermione says, with a completely straight face.

Fred's whole face falls, and Hermione instantly regrets teasing him like this.

"And I'm so glad that you are the father." Hermione says, a huge grin on her face. Her smile is so big that it almost hurts.

Fred's eyes widen in disbelief. He had been sure Hermione was going to give him bad news-- that little witch!

"Hermione, love, that was mean." Fred says, a smile on his face.

"I learned from the best," Hermione replies, grinning from ear to ear.

XXX

"Ronald Weasley, we still need to have that discussion." Pansy declares, her hands on her hips. She's watching Ron for his reaction. The boy gulps, and his face pales. Oh, Pansy loved that reaction.

"I guess we can have it now," Ronald says, with a terrified look in his eyes. She would have to teach him how to hide his emotions.

Pansy walks into their common room and sits on that uncomfortable red chair. Ronald sits across from her in an equally uncomfortable green chair.

"We can't fight forever." Pansy declares, smiling at her husband to-be.

"We can. Until we've married," Ronald says, and he sounds like a complete idiot.

"I think we should call a truce." Pansy suggests, having already thought about it in hr head. It sounded like the only way they could be friends, and not enemies.

Well, a thought had come to her last night. They could have sex, and then the two of them wouldn't be sworn enemies. But she doubted Ronald would support that idea.

"Why are you doing this, Pansy? This is so unlike you." Ronald says, surprising Pansy. He doesn't know anything about her.

"I don't want our children to grow up with parents who are enemies."

"I… hadn't thought ahead." Ronald admits, and Pansy is not surprised. Ronald had a tendency to think about the present, and not the future.

"I think you should set up a meeting with your family, Ronald. Have them formally meet me," Pansy suggests. A part of her wanted to see the Weasley family in their natural habitat. The other part of her knew that it would be the way to get to Ronald. Through his family.

XXX

Hermione was happy. Fred wasn't mad at her, he was the father of her child, and Harry had finished a paper before it was due.

Harry's paper had surprised her. It was well written, and she had very few grammatical errors to correct. Even his language usage was superb.

Hermione was content. Since her marriage, this was a first.

"Hermione, love. There's a letter from my mum for you." Hermione looks up at her husband as he walks into the dormitory.

She smiles at him and takes the letter. She instantly recognizes Mrs. Weasley's scrawl.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am writing to you to let you and Fred know that we are having a family gathering. I would've written to Fred, but we know how forgetful he is. He inherits that from Arthur._

_I hope all is well with you both. And I hope that you can come. _

_Molly Weasley_

_P.S: The gathering is this Saturday, October 14. People are arriving at 5pm for a dinner at 6. See you there!_

"Well, what did she want?" Fred asks, looking at Hermione with a smile on his face.

"They're having a family gathering, and we're invited. " Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were not on good terms. So this gathering was going to be very interesting.


	21. Apologies

Hermione was not looking forward to tomorrow. Mrs. Weasley was not happy with Hermione. Hermione had gotten along with Mrs. Weasley, until Hermione had married her son secretly.

Hermione had not slept well the night before. She had been thinking about how Mrs. Weasley had been treating her.

"Hermione, love. What're you so down about?" Fred asks Hermione, looking at her from the red chair in their dormitory. She was currently seated on the most comfortable couch.

"Fred, I'm just not prepared to go to this gathering tomorrow." Hermione says, looking at her husband. She wonders how he's felt since he received his mother's Howler.

"She'll be civil, Hermione. And Ginny has yet to tell her that she's pregnant, so that should take away some of the attention from us."

"How do you know that?" Hermione asks, wondering whom the source is.

"Harry told me. We've started talking more. We've both got pregnant wives, we trade our secrets." Fred says, making Hermione grin.

XXX

Hermione and Fred slowly walked up the pathway into the Weasley's burrow. With each step, Hermione became more and more anxious to leave.

Hermione nervously steps into the Weasley burrow, anxious. Never in her life has she been so anxious.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaims, smiling warmly at her. She looks at the table, where he's currently seated. He's across from Ron, and they're playing their usual game of Wizard's Chess.

"Hey, Harry. How're you?" Hermione asks, looking around for Mrs. Weasley. She's surprised the woman didn't run to the door at their arrival.

"Fred, Hermione! Hello!" Mr. Weasley exclaims, standing in front of the pair. He has a wide smile on his face, and he clearly has no issue with their marriage.

"Mr. Weasley," Hermione greets, hugging her best friend's father. Mr. Weasley was like another father to her.

"Where's mum?" Fred asks, looking around for his mother. Hermione winces, hoping that Fred wasn't going to ask that question.

"She's upstairs in her room, talking to Ginny. I hope you both are well?" He asks, looking at Hermione. Hermione fidgets, uncomfortable with the subject.

"Yes, Dad. We're fine. How're you?"

"I'm fine, Fred. Thank you for asking. Hermione, would you mind explaining the purpose of a… what was it called, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asks, looking over at Harry and Ron.

"A credit card," Harry answers, grinning at Hermione.

XXXX

Everything was fine until Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs, Ginny in tow. Hermione was on bad terms with _both_ Weasley women. That's can't be good.

Hermione sits beside Fred during dinner, hoping he'll shield all nasty comments thrown her way. Hermione was preparing herself for a battle.

"So, Hermione. How is your family?" Mrs. Weasley says, smiling… warmly at Hermione. Hermione stares at Mrs. Weasley for a moment, surely she had heard Mrs. Weasley incorrectly.

"They're fine. My sister's expecting a baby, so they're busy with that." Hermione says, stuffing her mouth with cooked peas.

"That's wonderful, dear." Mrs. Weasley says, smiling still. It's a genuine smile, too. Hermione looks at Fred, confused. He just shrugs in response.

"George, Luna, have you picked a wedding date?" Mrs. Weasley asks, her attention turned on George.

George turns bright red, a color that clashes with his orange-red hair.

"Mother, I.. we…" George stumbles, clearly at a loss of words. Hermione looks at Luna, curious. Why would the question cause a level headed George to _blush_?

"We've decided to wait until after I've graduated from Hogwarts." Luna declares, smiling at Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley nods in approval.

"That's a wise decision, Luna. I wish others had the same sense." Mrs. Weasley says, giving Hermione a look that says she is clearly disappointed.

"Mum, you gave us no choice!" Ginny exclaims, defending the four who had married early.

"Mrs. Weasley, how could you force your children to be unhappy?" Hermione asks, staring at Mrs. Weasley.

Both Harry and Fred look uncomfortable. In fact, the whole table looks uncomfortable. Bill and Fleur are silent, watching the exchange.

"Now, girls. I can understand that—"

"No, Mrs. Weasley! You can't. You don't understand how much you would've changed your children's lives." Hermione interrupts, putting down her fork in anger.

"Mum, we weren't happy! You were going to _give_ me to DRACO MALFOY!" Ginny exclaims, her face turning red in anger.

"Dear, I understand that his family is dangerous, but that doesn't mean…" Mrs. Weasley trails off, looking at Mr. Weasley for help.

To Hermione's surprise, Mr. Weasley just stares back at his wife, clearly unconcerned with their argument.

"Why did you marry Fred, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asks, a definite anger in her eyes. Hermione hates it when Mrs. Weasley is angry.

"I… I didn't want him to change," Hermione says, feeling like that's a lame excuse to jump into marriage.

"Explain, please, Hermione." Mr. Weasley says, looking at Hermione with a look of… pride? Did Mr. Weasley disagree with his wife?

"If Fred had married this other woman, he would have changed. The laughter would've disappeared. He would loose interest in the things he enjoyed. For example, he wouldn't be playing Quidditch. The joke shop wouldn't be the same." Hermione explains, looking at Mrs. Weasley, and desperately hoping that Mrs. Weasley suddenly understands.

Hermione can feel everyone's eyes on her, but that doesn't stop her.

"Their children would have unhappy childhoods, simply because their parents did not love each other. Eventually, their marriage would end in divorce." Hermione analyzes the look on Mrs. Weasley's face. It is one of anger but there is also understanding.

"Hermione, dear. You have-" Hermione interrupts Mrs. Weasley again.

"Also, Mrs. Weasley, your family wouldn't be the same. Fred, since you arranged this marriage, would blame you for his unhappiness. Therefore, you would see very little of him. It would be another Percy situation."

"Hermione, dear. Don't interrupt me. I now know that I was wrong. I should not have arranged marriages for my children, but I think that they will be happy. Even though I've set them up. Look at George and Luna," Mrs. Weasley says, smiling at the pair.

"I apologize, Fred, Ronald, George, and Ginny. I was wrong." Mrs. Weasley does the unimaginable, and apologizes to her children. Ginny's mouth drops open, and Ronald looks shocked.

"So, does that mean we still have to marry?" Ronald asks, and Pansy smacks the backside of his head. Good for her, Hermione thinks. Smack the stupid out of him.


	22. An Unexpected Guest

"Yes, Ronald. You are still engaged to Pansy. Hermione, why aren't you having any Wizarding Wine?" Mrs. Weasley asks, looking at Hermione with a steady gaze.

Hermione sighs, she had been hoping Mrs. Weasley wouldn't catch that.

"I guess I have some news to tell you. " Hermione says, glaring at Mrs. Weasley.

"No. Just a second, Hermione. I won't let her attack you like this," Fred says, anger already in his voice. Mrs. Weasley looks up at her son, a strange look on her face.

"Mum, you cannot continue to treat Hermione like she is the only person who did something wrong. Ginny and Harry are married, and you haven't yelled at them. Which is unfair. Mum, you're being ridiculous." Fred yells, his face turning bright red.

"Fred Weasley! You cannot speak to your mother like that," Mrs. Weasley argues, slamming her fork down on the table.

"Well, I just did. Too bad!" Fred says, staring his mother down.

"Fred, I arranged marriages for you kids because I wanted you to be happy. It's not something I did out of hate. I did it because I love you," Mrs. Weasley explains, and her statement really doesn't help any.

"We know when we're happy mother. WE know what makes us happy, you don't. " Fred yells, and Mrs. Weasley's eyes grow large.

"Fred! I am your mother, I know what is good for you." Mrs. Weasley says, a look of fury on her face.

Bill and Fleur remain silent during this whole exchange. Every once in a while, Ginny will add to something Fred just said. And Mr. Weasley sits at the head of the table with a content look on his face.

"No, Mother. You know little about what makes me happy. _Hermione_ makes me happy." Mrs. Weasley lets out a snort of disbelief at Fred's bold statement.

"Pish. How could she make you happy? Elizabeth would have made you extremely happy," Mrs. Weasley says, and Hermione glares at her.

"Mrs. Weasley, you can't be mad at us! A year ago, you were telling me how lucky any of your boys would be if I took their hand in marriage!" Hermione exclaims, and Ginny nods in agreement. Bill snorts, and he smiles when Hermione looks at him.

"I was there for that conversation, Mother. You sang Hermione's praises for hours." Ginny says, and Hermione smiles at Ginny in gratitude. Mrs. Weasley glares at her only daughter.

"You've treated Harry like a son since you've known him. So why aren't you happy to have us in your family, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asks, her voice rising with every word. Hermione had tried to keep her temper in check, but it didn't quite work.

"Molly, aren't you happy for them? Look at them. They're happy! Hermione and Ginny are clearly expecting. You'll have grandchildren!" All of the Weasley children seated around the table turn to stare at Hermione and Ginny, and Hermione and Ginny stare at Mr. Weasley in shock.

"They are not my grandchildren. They are your grandchildren, Arthur. You are the only one happy with their marriages." With that last comment, Mrs. Weasley gets up from the table and she walks up the stairs.

Hermione stares at the empty chair where Mrs. Weasley had been seated. Mrs. Weasley's reaction had greatly surprised Hermione. Hermione had thought that Mrs. Weasley would be thrilled when she found out.

Hermione's distracted from her thoughts when she hears the sound of a person sobbing. Hermione looks at Ginny, since who else at the table would be crying?

"Ginny, sweetheart, calm down. Your mum will change her mind," Harry says, wrapping an arm around her.

Mr. Weasley stares at his daughter, confused as to what he should do to comfort her.

"Ginny, Hermione. I'm sorry about Molly's horrible behavior. She, like any other woman, doesn't like being told that she's wrong."

"That's understandable, Mr. Weasley. I can only hope that she will come around by the time her grandchildren are born," Hermione says, smiling at Mr. Weasley.

"Call me Arthur, Hermione. We're family." Mr. Weasley excuses himself from the table, and he walks up the stairway after his emotional wife.

"Both of you are expecting?" Luna asks, breathlessly. Her bright blue eyes are wide with surprise. George is staring at Fred, hoping to find answers in his twin's eyes.

"That is wonderful!" Fleur explains, smiling a broad smile at both girls. Bill nods in agreement.

"It is. It's exciting. I'm surprised Mum wasn't jumping for joy," Bill says, looking up the stairs with a confused look etched on his Weasley features.

The chatter at the table is stunned into silence when the front door of the Burrow opens. All persons seated around the table look at each other in confusion. They were all here, except for Charlie, of course. Who could possibly be at the door?

"Percy," Ron growls as his brother steps over the threshold.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Fred asks, his tone aggressive and angry. Hermione places her hand on Fred's, hoping the action will calm her husband's temper.

"In case you lot have forgotten, I'm reminding you that I am part of the Weasley family. I came home to tell you that Fred and Hermione's marriage should be illegal." Percy says, glaring at his brother with hate in his eyes.

Both Hermione and Fred turn to look at Percy with a glare full of hate.

"Percy, you're just jealous that Fred got to Hermione first." Bill says, smiling happily at his younger brother. Fleur giggles and puts her arm around her husband's shoulders.

"Hermione is a brilliant witch. One undeserving of a husband that behaves the way Fred does," Percy says, smirking at Hermione in pride. Hermione resists the urge to smack that damn grin off of his face.

"Percy, you have a despicable attitude! It really is ugly, and it turns women away from you. You're too pushy for me. Thanks for looking out for me, but I don't want or need your help." Hermione says, staring at Percy.

"Honestly, what does it matter? Who cares whom Hermione got married to? It's her choice, not yours. You shouldn't have an opinion in the matter. Bill is right. You're just jealous that Fred got to Hermione first. " Pansy, of all people, comes to Hermione's defense. If looks could kill, Percy would be six feet under ground.

"Pansy's right. You had your chance, Percy. There were all those years when she didn't have a boyfriend. Erm. Sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean for it to sound like that," Ron says, smiling awkwardly at Hermione. Hermione shrugs, smiling at her friend.

"That's okay, Ron. Thanks anyways."

"So that's how it is? I'm wrong, simply because I disapprove of their marriage?" Percy asks, making eye contact with each person sitting at the table.

"Get out, Percy. You were the one that walked away. You should've stayed where you were." Fred says, glaring at Percy.

"Obviously we aren't good enough for you, Perce. Or you never would've left." George says, glaring at Percy.

"This whole argument is silly, really. Fred and Hermione didn't have control over their marriage. It was an act of the romancing rogue bugs! They're bright red, so I don't know how you could've missed them. They run around, searching for 'couples' with frequent arguments. The bugs bite each person, and the couple is instantly attracted to each other. Really, don't any of you read _The Quibbler?_" Luna asks, and there is a deafening silence after her unique explanation.

"Percy?" Mr. Weasley's voice ends the argument between the family. Mr. Weasley stands at the foot of the stairway, staring at his son in shock and bewilderment.

Hermione cannot believe her eyes when Percy turns his back on his father and walks out of the Burrow. All of the people seated around the table look down, nobody wanting to explain Percy's appearance and the argument that followed.

"That was a lumiounous!" Luna exclaims, and everyone turns to stare at the girl. Luna nods, "It wasn't the REAL Percy Weasley. It was simply an image, one the result of a current conversation held between two people. Were you talking about Percy with Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley?" Luna asks, looking at Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley just shakes his head and seats himself at the head of the table.

Mr. Weasley performs a warming charm, one to warm the food on their plates. The family has a normal dinner, much to Hermione's surprise. Well, as normal as one without Mrs. Weasley could possibly be.

XXX

"I can't believe Percy!" Fred exclaims, once Hermione and Fred return to their dormitory.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later, Fred. I'm just glad I wasn't by myself." Hermione says, smiling at her husband. She couldn't take yelling at her former idol. It was more than what she could handle.

"Hermione, he shouldn't go around talking to people like that. The nerve that boy has! I wonder where he got it from," Fred exclaims, sitting beside Hermione on the bed. It was late in the night when they reached Hogwart's grounds.

"Well, all of you Weasley children have it in some way or another. You and George don't follow any rules, breaking every one you can. Bill is a Cursebreaker for Gringotts, a job that takes a lot of standing up to criminals. Charlie raises Dragons, which is not an easy task. And Ginny has a nasty temper, and she likes to pick fights with people that are bigger than she is. Ron has his moments of… stubbornness. You are all alike, even if you don't like it." Hermione explains, surprising Fred. Hermione had thought that much about the actions and personalities of his siblings? He couldn't believe it.

Fred leans over and kisses Hermione, throwing passion into the kiss because it was the first one they had shared in a few days. Fred's hand comes to rest on Hermione's stomach during the kiss. He doesn't know how it got there, it just did. It was like a magnet. It really surprised him, because Hermione was not large enough yet. Her stomach would not get in the way of their embrace.

He felt a feeling of pride, however, once he realized that the unborn child in Hermione was indeed his child. He kissed her once more, simply because he was thrilled to be the father.

"Wh- what was that for?" Hermione asks, breathlessly. Her eyes are on Fred, the brown in her eyes the color of melted chocolate.

"For being yourself, love." He kisses her once more, this time because he can't resist her.

XXX

On Sunday morning, Hermione and Fred lay in bed, not wanting to get up. They had had an excellent Saturday night (ignoring the Weasley fiasco).

"I don't know what to do with all of this free time," Hermione says, looking at Fred. Fred shrugs, knowing she'll find a way to fill her empty hours.

"It'll work out, love. There just isn't much planned, and so there isn't much to look forward too. But in 8 months, we'll have a child! Think about that, 'Mione. A little one of our own! Aren't you excited?" Fred asks, grinning like a kid at his wife.

Hermione simply nods in response. She couldn't wait, but it seemed like the days just weren't coming fast enough for her.

They would have to work on that. They would find a way to make the days more exciting.

-end chapter-

So, here's the next chapter. Hope it was good enough. I hope you had some surprises in there, too. I can't decide if I want to simply fast forward until Hermione has the baby, and move on from there. I don't know how I plan to fill the months with events. I'm thinking of just skipping 7ish months of her pregnancy. Kind of like having a chapter that says… Seven Months Later at the top. Like any of you can understand my insane ramblings, but anyway. What do you guys think? Let me know!


	23. And Baby Makes Three

_-Eight Months Later_-

Hermione was so close! Her due date was quickly approaching. Only one week left! But Hermione didn't want her child to be premature, even though they were Wizards and they could fix that problem.

Fred was away playing Quidditch. Harry had taken over teaching the first years flying.

Harry was busy, too. A few months earlier, Ginny had given birth to two beautiful babies. One was a girl, the other a boy.

Their names were James Arthur and Lilly Grace. Ginny had wanted to name each child after its grandfathers or grandmothers. But nobody liked the sound of Lilly Molly or Molly Lilly Potter. Ginny and Harry decided to let Molly pick their daughter's name.

Molly had wanted to name the baby Lilly Grace, simply because she thought Harry's mother Lilly was a graceful person.

James Arthur Potter was already known for his stubborn attitude, one he had inherited from both his mother and father. James, like his father, already had a head of black, messy hair. He also had green eyes. He had inherited those emerald eyes from Lilly.

Lilly Grace (as they called her) was a little bundle of energy. She was already causing trouble, and she was only months old. Lilly had red hair, typical of a Weasley child, and deep brown eyes.

Molly had been, as predicted by Bill, thrilled when Ginny had given birth. She had been in the room with Ginny, coaching her daughter through the pregnancy. Harry had been in the room, as well, but he had that deer-in-headlights look about him.

Hermione had been lost in her thoughts until Pansy stumbled into Hermione and Fred's dormitory.

"Pansy?" Hermione asks, looking at her new friend with interest.

Hermione had become friends after Hermione's argument with Molly.

"Ron won't get the hint!" Pansy exclaims, sitting down besides Hermione. Hermione smiles at her friend.

Pansy has been trying to get Ron to make a move on her. Pansy doesn't want to scare him off, so she won't do it herself.

Pansy had been giving Ronald not so subtle hints. For example, she had started wearing clothes that she thought would attract Ronald. All they did was attract other guy's attention, and Pansy didn't want that.

Pansy was also easily frustrated by Ron's stupidity. Hermione's helpful hints apparently weren't so helpful.

Hermione was going to have to have a talk with that man. He could really be very stupid sometimes. Okay, all the time.

Fred was her last resort. She'd have Fred talk to Ronald, and then Ronald would suddenly get the message.

XXX

Hermione had been thinking about Fred all day. She had wanted to see him, to touch him. He had been away for so long.

Hermione just missed her husband so much. Every day, the _Daily Prophet_ would have an article on Fred's athletic achievements. She usually spent most of the day in her dormitory, thinking about her life with Fred. Her favorite memories were the ones concerning their baby.

XXX

"_Fred! Come quick!" Hermione exclaims, placing a delicate hand on her large, humungous stomach. _

_She could feel the life in side of her moving! The baby was FINALLY kicking! _

"_What is it, love?" Fred asks from the bedroom. He'd been in the shower, and he'd gotten out when he had heard his wife scream his name. _

_Worried, he walked towards her when he saw the tears flowing freely down her face._

"_The baby's kicking," Hermione says, laughing and crying at the same time. _

_Fred stares at his wife, unsure what to do. Hermione looks at him, and he's drawn towards her. He sits down beside her on the couch. She reaches for his hand, and places it on her stomach._

"_Feel that?" Hermione asks, but Fred thinks she's making it up. He hadn't felt anything—wait, there it was. It was a little kick._

_Fred grins at his wife, kissing her with passion in his heart. He loved this woman, no matter what happened. _

_XXX_

"_Fred, I'm hungry!" Hermione exclaims from her spot on the couch. _

_Fred groans, looking up from his Quidditch plays. Hermione was becoming unreasonable. Her hunger dictated her emotion, it seemed._

"_What do you want?" Fred asks, knowing not to get up yet. He'll have to go to the kitchens TWICE before she makes up her mind. Twice if he's lucky, four times at the most. _

"_I want…. Spicy chicken! With Gorgonzola cheese sauce! And an avocado salad!" Fred scrunches his nose in disgust. That does not sound appealing at all._

"_Please, Fred?" Hermione pleads, sticking out her lower lip in the 'puppy dog' face. He fell for it every time, as much as he hated to admit it._

_He walked down to the kitchen to get Hermione her food. Her hunger was unstoppable. _

"_Dobby!" Fred calls, wondering where the house elf is. Fred has already made it to the kitchens. It's just a matter of finding the house elf obsessed with Harry Potter._

"_Here, Harry-Potter's-Friend! I'm here!" Dobby exclaims, popping up before Fred. Fred smiles at the ugly little creature. _

"_Hello, Dobby. I've got a food request from Hermione." Fred says, grinning at the elf. Dobby gives Fred a look of disgust._

"_What does the Mrs. Weasley, and friend-of-Harry-Potter, want this time?" Dobby asks, smiling (if that's what you'd call it) up at Fred._

"_Hermione wants spicy chicken with a gorgonzola cheese sauce, and an avocado salad." Fred says, a hint of disgust in his voice. How could his wife eat spicy chicken with that white sauce thing his mother likes to make? That's just insane._

_Fred patiently waited while Dobby quickly prepared the disgusting meal for Hermione. He grabbed a cookie from a plate nearby, chewing the delicious sweet in his mouth._

_Fred takes the plate back to Hermione, only having to be sent back to the kitchens FIVE more times._

_XXX_

"_Will the baby be a boy or a girl?" Hermione asks Fred, a grin on her face. Hermione knows that Fred wants the baby to be a boy. _

"_A boy, because there are few girls in the Weasley family." Hermione smiles at him, secretly hoping that they have a girl just to spite her husband. _

_Fred would be a good father. No matter what the sex of the baby is. Hermione had decided to wait until birth to find out the sex of their baby._

"_What are we going to name the kid?" Fred asks, looking at Hermione with an all too serious look on his face._

"_Minerva Ginerva," Hermione suggests, without a smile on her face. _

"_Harry Ronald," Fred suggests, grinning at Hermione. Hermione rolls her eyes. _

_The two argue about names for several hours, until they call a truce. _

_XXX_

Hermione groaned as a sudden pain hit her. It was as if she was in labor, but Hermione easily dismissed that thought. It was a week too early!

Although, Hermione's mother had informed her that Hermione was a week early. It was a joke amongst her family. Hermione had wanted to get out of her Mum's stomach and share her big brain with the world.

"Pansy, I think…" Hermione's interrupts her sentence with a groan, holding her stomach to try and dull the pain.

"What is it? Oh, Merlin. Are you going into labor, Hermione?" Pansy asks, her voice shaking. Pansy's dark eyes stare at Hermione in wonder.

"Pansy, I need to get to the Hospital Wing. Right NOW!" Hermione exclaims, and Pansy rushes to help her up. The two rush (well, as fast as Hermione could go), to the Hospital Wing. Her baby COULDN'T be born without Fred. She wouldn't allow it.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Madame Pomfrey exclaims, once Hermione and Pansy make it to the Hospital Wing.

"Pansy, go get everyone. And find Fred, for the love of Merlin." Hermione cries out as the pain hits her again.

And to think she has to do this six more times, as per the marriage agreement stated.

Pansy, leaving Hermione in Madame Pomfrey's care, rushes out of the Hospital Wing. Her hurried footsteps echo in the room as Madame Pomfrey helps Hermione to a bed.

XXX

Fred sat in the locker room for his Quidditch team, thinking of Hermione. He missed her so much. And she was due soon, which meant he would soon be a father. He didn't think it would come fast enough.

He had been getting ready to shower when a messenger had run into the locker room and had slid to a stop in front of Fred.

"Mr. Fred Weasley? The messenger asks, staring up at Fred with wide eyes.

"Yes, that's me." Fred says, sticking his hand out. The messenger holds out a message for him.

He takes it and reads it, his eyes getting wider with each sentence he reads.

_Fred,_

_It is time! You're about to be a father, and Hermione's waiting for you! You better get here, brother, or Hermione will be furious with you! And nobody wants that. You saw how she was with Mum. Oh, and they're talking now about names. And they're ALL girls names. Not a boy's name in the bunch. So I'd get here fast!_

_Don't be late!_

_Ron Weasley _

He read the letter several times before it finally sunk in. Hermione was in labor! Hermione was in labor without him! Without gathering his things, he rushed out of the Quidditch locker room.

He had to get to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts before Hermione gave birth, or he'd regret it!

XXX

Hermione was just moments away from bringing a baby into the world when Fred barged into the Hospital Wing.

Hermione smiled up at her husband, relieved that he's there in time. With just _seconds_ to spare.

XXX

Hermione looks up at her husband, smiling at him. He smiles down at her. He's sitting beside her in the hospital bed. He has a newborn baby in his arms. He's holding _their_ newborn baby.

"Hermione, I have something to tell you. I really should've told you this earlier. But I need to say it. I've felt this way for a long time; I've just been hiding it. I love you, Hermione Jane Weasley." Hermione smiles up at her husband, but tears are in her eyes. She leans up, and he leans down, causing their lips to touch. The baby lets out a tiny wail, as if to let her parents know she's still there.

Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley, or just Hermione Weasley, had given birth to a darling baby girl. When Pomfrey had announced that their child was a girl, Fred had looked at Hermione with a grin on his face.

Hermione had hoped that her husband was happy with their daughter. He had wanted a boy.

"Fred, are you terribly disappointed that we had a girl?" Hermione asks him, looking up at him.

"I couldn't be happier, 'Mione." Hermione grins at Fred's words, leaning into his warm shoulder. Both parents look down at their daughter with a similar thought: what were they going to name her?

"So, "Mione. I know you have a name already picked out in that brilliant brain you've got," Fred says, looking down at his wife. If she didn't have a name picked out, he did.

"Here are the things I want her name to be. I want it to be strong, so she won't come off as a wimp. I want it to be unique, something she won't hear often. I want to give her a name where, if she didn't like it, she could pick her own nickname. I want us to like her name, not necessarily love it. Then we'll be disappointed if she hates it. And I don't want her name to rhyme. " Hermione says, all the while staring at her beautiful daughter.

"Scarlett?"

"Scarlett is a strong name. I like it. She can have a few nicknames, or use her full names." Hermione says, after taking a moment to think about the name.

"Now we just need a middle name. What about Jane?" Fred asks, looking at his wife. He knows that's her middle name, and that's why he asked.

"I hate my middle name." Hermione says, looking up at her husband with a smile on her face. He laughs at her, having learned something new about his wife.

"Scarlett Rosalynn Weasley?" Hermione suggests, and their little daughter has a fantastic reaction. The little baby squeals, but it is a happy squeal.

"I like it, Hermione. It has a pretty good flow, I think." Fred says, and Hermione smiles at him.

"Why, hello, Scarlett Rosalynn Weasley."

-end chapter-

A/n: So, I think this is the last official chapter. There will be an epilogue. What do you think of the names? I can always go back and change them. I haven't decided for myself. Let me know what you think!


	24. Happily Ever After Weasley Style

Fred woke up to the sound of a deafening scream. Great, Fred thought, Violet was awake.

Fred turned over and looked at Hermione, wondering if she was awake. If her loud snoring wasn't a clue, he didn't know what was.

Fred gets out of bed and walks into the empty hallway. On his way to the room at the end of the hallway, he briefly glances at all of the pictures Hermione's placed on the walls. There are pictures of their children, their family and friends.

The very first picture he sees is one of him and Hermione. They were at George and Luna's wedding, and Hermione was holding a toddler Scarlett.

The picture made Fred smile every time he looked at it because, well, they all looked happy in the picture. Even little Scarlett looked happy.

Fred continues to walk to Violet's room, where the baby is waiting for him.

His mother had changed her mind about their marriage once she saw Scarlett. Hermione and Mum were close now, despite their differences in the past. Percy and Fred were okay, even though he rarely saw his brother. Fred supposed that was why he was okay with Percy's presence when he was actually there.

Fred notices an awful stench the moment he steps in Violet's room. Great, she needed a diaper change. Those diapers were Fred's favorite part of being a father.

Once little Violet was back asleep, Fred wanders back to his room.

"DADDY!" Two very excited little boys, and one little girl, jump on his bed early in the morning. It had become routine, ever since Hermione got up before he did.

"Boys, I'm awake. No more jumping, please." Fred says, groaning. Fred groans in pain when Jade manages to knee him in the groin.

"Okay, that's it! Out! Before I tell your mother you had ice cream for breakfast yesterday!" Fred exclaims, although he'd never tell Hermione that. It'd get him in trouble, too. He was the one that gave the kids ice cream for breakfast.

Hermione had had a meeting early yesterday morning, and she had left before the kids woke up.

Four-year-old Jade giggles, but she jumps off the bed. Five year old Brendan and Noah follow, and Fred can hear them running downstairs.

"When are we leaving?" Noah asks, glaring at his twin. Brendan was making faces at Noah, knowing it would annoy his twin.

"In a few hours, Noah. Brendan, stop annoying your brother," Fred says, filling his plate with food Hermione had prepared.

Usually, they had eggs and bacon for breakfast. Occasionally, when Fred got up early enough, they had pancakes and sausage. Whenever there was a birthday in the family, they had pancakes and sausage for breakfast.

Fred smiled at Hermione as she sat down at the table.

Hazel wanders into the kitchen, stumbling a little on her young legs.

Jade follows behind her little sister; her arms ready to catch Hazel if she falls.

"Jade, please sit down." Hermione says, and Fred gets up and puts Hazel in her high chair. It was a Muggle invention, but one he liked. When they were children, his mother had sat at the table with the newest baby in her arms, and Mum ate her own dinner at the same time.

Hermione thought that their children were indeed Witches and Wizards. Their children were being raised with Muggle/Wizard household items. Fred and Hermione took their children to the Granger's house every Sunday.

Fred smiles at his oldest daughter as she enters the dining room. The girl was still in her pj's, half asleep.

"Morning, Scarlett." Fred says, passing the plates down to his daughter.

The Weasley was soon to be in a state of panic, once the clock strikes three. Ronald and Pansy are supposed to be wed at five. Molly Weasley had told all her children to be there with their families at three. The whole Weasley clan was never completely on time. Someone was always late.

Fred and Hermione had a little bet going. Hermione believed that Ronald himself would be late, whereas Fred believed that Harry and Ginny would be the ones holding up the procession.

In the wedding, Harry is the best man, which is not a surprise. However, most of the Weasley's were shocked when they found out who the maid of honor was. Hermione was standing beside Pansy, ready to support her newfound close friend.

The two girls had become fast friends. Ginny was not as prepared to accept Pansy, so their friendship was still rocky.

Hermione would stand beside Pansy and other Slytherins, acting as the maid of honor.

Ronald had told Fred that he would have made Hermione a groomsman, had Pansy not chosen Hermione as a bridesmaid. The thought of Hermione as a groomsman makes Fred grin. The grin slides off his face when Hermione catches him.

"Fred, what on earth are you grinning about?" Hermione asks, watching him with interest. She thinks he's up to no good, and he is in the long run, but at the moment, he's not.

Hermione was suspicious of Fred's activities. She thought he was constantly up to trouble, pulling pranks on their neighbors and such. Hermione was convinced that they were going to get kicked out of their neighborhood.

"Nothing." Hermione gives Fred a look that says she clearly doesn't believe him.

"Noah, Brendan. Come up stairs with me, please." Hermione says, grinning at her two boys. The irony of their situation did not escape Hermione. Oh, no it did not.

Hermione had given birth to five girls, and two boys. The boys were, carrying on the tradition of their father, twins.

The girls all had names that were colors. Scarlett Rosalynn was their oldest child. Her name is easily classified as a color, and Hermione had searched for a pattern to connect her daughter's names. She could only think to connect them through color names.

Scarlett, at the age of eight, was already channeling some of her mother's habits. Scarlett loved to stay inside and read, rather than going outside to play. Scarlett had four friends that occasionally got Scarlett out of her room. Scarlett, like her father, loved a good joke or two. She was fearless, a trait that she earned from both parents.

While Scarlett had parts of Hermione's personality, she looked like her father. Her face was soft like Hermione's, but her hair was red. Her eyes were the color of the sky, a piercing blue. Scarlett was a medium height for her age. Her hair was wavy, and fell down to her shoulders.

When Scarlett was two, Hermione had given birth to another little girl. Hermione was pleased that Ruby had her hair color. Ruby's hair, however, was much more tamed that Hermione's ever was. Well, without magic, that is. Ruby had deep brown eyes, and Fred said that they looked like chocolate.

Hermione liked to say that Ruby already resembled Heather. Ruby even acted like Heather, in a good way. Ruby was concerned with what was going on around her, and she loved to be the center of attention. While she loved attention, she didn't fight for it.

Hermione was somewhat shocked when she found out she was going to have twins. She was even more shocked when she found out that she would be having twin boys.

The boys were different. That was the only way Hermione could describe them. While the twin's activities were similar to Fred and George's, Hermione knew they were different.

Noah George loved to research. Since he was five, this mainly meant he loved to read his little children's dictionary. He read five pages a day, he once told Hermione. Noah was excelling for a five year old. He could read, count to 100, and do other unusual things. Hermione had not pushed him to read, or to count. Hermione didn't even know he could read until she caught him reading the cereal box one day.

Brendan William, like his namesake, liked danger. His hands were always caked with mud from his adventures in the backyard. He told Hermione that he was going to be like Uncle Bill one day. The thought somewhat terrified Hermione. She didn't like the thought of her children being dangerous.

Brendan and Noah were mirror images of each other. It was unnerving, to see two little identical boys running around. Both boys had blue eyes, and red hair. Brendan, even though he's five, uses a tiny amount of hair gel to make his hair stick up. Fred tells him he looks cool and dangerous, but Hermione tells him he looks cute.

Jade Minerva Weasley was an enigma. The two year old was everywhere. She would run around, chasing Brendan around. She wanted to be exactly like her brother. Yet she wanted to look like her sister Scarlett. Hermione wondered how Jade would turn out. She wasn't worried, per say, she was just curious.

Hazel Jane was a miracle. After Jade was born, Hermione was convinced that she could not have any more children. There had been complications with Jade's birth. That's what the doctors had said, anyway. Both Muggle and Wizard doctors agreed. Turns out they were wrong. Hermione had been surprised when her lovely monthly visit didn't come. The possibility of another child had never occurred to her, and so she was socked when the Healer told Hermione she was pregnant.

Hazel, like Hermione, has brown hair that is usually tied back in pigtails. Her blue eyes constantly watch what is going on around her, rarely speaking when strangers are around. However, Hazel talks to her family constantly. Hazel is usually at Fred's side, making sure he isn't getting into trouble.

It was even more surprising when Hermione had yet another daughter. Her youngest child, Violet Ginerva, was a baby still. Violet liked to stay with Hermione, but when Harry is around; she fights until Harry has her in his arms. Her eyes were big and brown, and they drew you in once you looked at her. Everyone that meets Violet says that she is adorable, and Hermione can't help but agree.

After Hermione made sure that Brendan and Noah are bathed, she dresses them in their black dress slacks, and a blue dress shirt. Hermione attaches a tie to each boy, using a charm. The boys instantly complain about the tie, but Hermione ignores them.

"Don't get dirty, or I'll make you wear a pink tie." Hermione threatens with a grin. The boys were at that stage in life when girls were disgusting.

Hermione made sure the girls were bathed and dressed before taking a relaxing shower.

Hermione screams when she feels strong arms wrap around her from behind. Her scream is silenced by a kiss. It's a familiar kiss. A kiss filled with passion and love, a kiss just for her. Hermione turns, snuggling into Fred's warmth. He always managed to surprise her with little things like this.

"Who's watching the kids?" Hermione asks, as Fred leaves a trail of kisses down her neck. His touch makes her shiver.

"Charlie's downstairs," Fred whispers, gently biting Hermione's ear.

"You have to go back down!" Hermione exclaims, pushing Fred away. He stares at his wife in surprise and confusion.

"What? Why? Charlie's got everything under control, 'Mione." Fred reaches for her again, but Hermione dodges his touch.

"Charlie shouldn't have to watch the kids while we're up here fooling around, Fred." Hermione says, her hands on her hips. While the stance makes her look like his mother, it makes her look amazingly hot.

"Hermione, the guy trains dragons for a living. Six kids aren't going to hurt him," Fred says, smirking at Hermione. Eventually, Hermione gives in to Fred's touch and his dark chocolate eyes.

XXX

"Where is he!? If that boy is late, I am going to kill him," Molly Weasley runs around the chapel, looking for her youngest son.

Hermione gives Fred a knowing look, before walking over to the bride's room.

"Hermione, tell me he's here!" Pansy exclaims, rushing to meet Hermione once she enters the room.

Hermione meets Millicent Bulstrode's gaze before smiling at Pansy. Millicent had changed over the years. Her figure was flattering, and her face skinnier.

"Of course he's here, Pansy. Would he be late to his own wedding?" Hermione asks, smiling happily at the bride. Pansy gives Hermione a look that suggests she's crazy.

Pansy's bridesmaids were al Hogwarts graduates except for Pansy's favorite cousin, Beatrice.

Her bridesmaids were girls Hermione would love to see thrown in jail because of their association with Voldemort.

Her bridesmades were Millicent Bulstrode, Daphene Greengrass, and her two sisters. Each Parkinson sister had a flower name, and since they were so similar, it was hard to keep each girl connected with her name.

Ronald had the same amount of groomsman. Harry, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie were standing beside Ron as he stood at that altar. Percy was invited to the wedding, but he was not invited to be a part of the wedding.

The bridesmaid's dresses were stunning. Pansy had wanted green to be one of her colors, and Hermione had kept her mouth shut.

It was a moss green color, a softer tone then Hermione had imagined Pansy picking. She had let her bridesmaids pick their dresses, with the request that the dress be cocktail length.

Hermione's dress was indeed cocktail length, and it was made with stain material. The dress had an empire waist and a bow at the waist. The bow was black, which matched Ron's chosen tuxedo color. Hermione had tried to pick a dress that she would be able to wear again, if she wanted to.

There's a knock on the door, and Hermione is closest to it, so she answers it.

"Aunt 'Mione?" Harry and Ginny's son James looks up at Hermione, with a curious look on his face. Hermione had thought he was an exact copy of Harry. He was adorable with his emerald eyes and messy black hair. He was Pansy and Ron's ring bearer.

The eight year old had been nervous the days before the wedding. He was terrified that he would drop the rings, and they would somehow get lost. He was positive that he was going to ruin the wedding. But here he was, in a fancy tuxedo, looking quite handsome.

"Yes, James?" At eight, he could stay Hermione's real name, but he preferred to call her 'Mione.

"Dad wants to talk to you, if you have time. He says it's important." James' big green eyes stare at Hermione. Hermione looks into the room, smiling at Pansy.

"Excuse me, Pansy. But Harry wants to see me." Pansy nods, excusing Hermione.

"All right, James. I'm all yours. Lead the way." James leads Hermione to where his father is standing. Harry is standing on the steps of the cathedral, looking at the passing pedestrians.

Harry looks nervous, as if he were the groom instead of Ronald.

"Thanks, Jimmy. Go find your mum, okay? I need to talk to Aunt Hermione for a second." James nods before walking back into the church.

"Have you seen Ron?" Harry asks her, watching her with hope in his big green eyes.

"Not recently, no. Have you?" Hermione hopes to hell that he has.

"Not since his bachelor party last night." Harry says, leaning against the cement railing.

"You look beautiful, Hermione. " Harry says, smiling at her. He knows she's worried that Ron won't show.

"Thank you, Harry. You look handsome, as well. I'm nervous about Ron." Hermione confesses, and Harry wraps his arm around her shoulders. Hermione leans into him, welcoming the friendly embrace.

"Me, too. He said he was ready to marry Pansy. He says he's in love. I just hope he hasn't changed his mind," Harry says, still watching the street for Ron's arrival.

"He has a hour. And Molly's already worrying about him." Hermione says, remembering Mrs. Weasley running around the church, searching for Ron as if he was hiding within the pews.

"Has anyone told Pansy, yet?" Harry asks, his attention now on the door.

"No, why should we? He'll show up."

Hermione feels something buzzing against her side. Confused, she looks up at Harry. Harry smiles and digs into his pocket.

"Sorry," he says, looking at his cell phone.

"Is it from Ron?" Hermione asks, hopefully. Hermione and Harry had taught Ron how to use a cell phone so they could communicate while they were in the Muggle world.

Ron Weasley:

_I'm on my way! I'm sorry I'm late. I had to do something before the wedding. Tell Pansy I love her. ___

He had come along way with his understanding of Muggle technology.

"So he better be on time, then." Hermione threatens, reading the text message over Harry's shoulder. Harry nods, closing his expensive phone.

"He better. Or I'll have Ginny hex him," Harry says, and Hermione laughs. Harry could easily hex Ron, but it's more amusing if Ginny does it.

XXX

Hermione stands at the doors leading into the chapel, anxiously waiting for the procession to start. Ronald still isn't here. Hermione is going to have to yell at him. Poor Mrs. Weasley is seated in her pew, thanks to Mr. Weasley. He has his arm around his wife, as if to keep her seated.

Hermione's children are seated right behind Mrs. Weasley, so she knows they won't misbehave too much.

Fred is smiling at her from his place beside Harry. Fred looks quite handsome when he dresses up.

Pansy is still in the bride's room, where she will stay until Ron is in the chapel. The huge, wood double doors open behind Hermione. Anxious, Hermione looks behind the bridesmaids, hoping to see Ron.

She breathes a sigh of relief when she sees him standing there, buttoning his dress shirt.

"Ronald," Hermione hisses, waving her hand and telling him to make his way towards her.

Her best friend walks towards her, a huge smile on her face.

" 'Mione," Ronald says, standing in front of her. She politely asks Millicent to hold her flowers. She reaches for Ronald's tie, which is loosely hanging around his neck. She ties the tie, hoping he'll get in the chapel sooner with her help.

He reaches down, and Hermione notices that his shoes are untied.

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaims, as she notices that his socks don't match.

"I was running late, Hermione. It was either the socks or I miss my wedding," Ronald says, glaring at her in annoyance. Hermione decides to let it go. He quickly stands after making sure his shoes are properly tied. She straightens his tuxedo jacket once he has it on. When Hermione is satisfied with the way his tie, vest and jacket are situated, she gives him a kiss on his cheek. This was it. Show time.

XXX

Hermione and Fred were anxiously standing outside of the reception hall.

"Okay, get in line." The DJ says, smiling at the wedding party. Hermione moves to her rightful spot beside Harry.

"Now introducing, the wedding party for the wedding of Pansy Parkinson and Ronald Weasley!" The DJ announces, the wedding guests cheering.

Hermione takes Harry's arm, grinning at him as she does so.

"Give a round of applause for the maid of honor and best man! Hermione Weasley and Harry Potter!" Hermione and Harry walk halfway to the table before they stop. Hermione jumps on Harry's back, and he gives her a piggy back ride to the bridal party table. The crowd cheers in excitement.

The other bridesmaids and groomsmen walk into the reception hall calmly, without a show. The other pairs don't get along.

"And now, introducing for the first time… MR. AND MRS. RONALD WEASLEY!" The guests stand and cheer for the newlyweds. Hermione looks around the hall, looking at all the happy faces. Everyone was happy, and that was the way it should be.

-end novel-

Author's note: So, this is it. The last … installment, if that's the right word, of Mrs. Fred Weasley. I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Someday I'll edit it, because I know it's filled with mistakes.

Let me know what you think of the ending. Was there something you wanted to see that wasn't here? Hope the epilogue lived up to your expectations.

I can't decide if I should write a sequel or not. The main character would be from the newest generation of Weasleys and Potters. Or should I move on and write a new story, abandoning (kind of), my little HP world? Let me know what you think.


	25. Sequel

Sequel posted.

It's from Violet's viewpoint.


End file.
